LUCAS AND PEYTON: YEARS AFTER TREE HILL
by GREATSHOW
Summary: 2 Years after Tree Hill, Lucas and Peyton cross paths yet again, however their encounter soon becomes a deadly one when a scorned criminal by the name of Ricky Langs vows to destroy them both after having been derailed by the two...Lucas, now skilled...
1. ACT 1, PART 1

ACT 1, PART 1

FADE IN

CHICAGO CITY

DURING DAYTIME as

TWO COPS are chasing a burgular down a neighborhood street.

FIRST COP: Get back here!Get back here, you scumbag!

The burgular is a good distance away from them.

BURGULAR: No way, man!

He turns a corner, SECOND cop looking to First Cop.

SECOND COP: What do you say we split up? I'll take the break-away street, you head on after him. He only has those two options.

FIRST COP: Yeah.

Second Cop sways away, First Cop, his handsome face fighting against the blaring sun, bolting ahead to find the burgular.

LATER BEHIND A BROKEN DOWN HOUSE

First Cop, his gun raised defensively, and back against the house, is moving along it carefully, looking for the enemy.

Once, he sees its clear, he goes further in front of the backyard, finally moving away from the home, but

Suddenly, The Burgular jumps down, from the roof, landing on top of First Cop, beating at him --

First Cop knocking him off, then punching him in the face, just before he points the gun his way.

The burgular, a bag in his hands, ceases in fear, First Cop grinning.

FIRST COP: Stupid move, asswipe.

He snatches the bag away from the creep, pulling out some tiny bags of dope.

FIRST COP: Whoa! So that's what you're a burgular of? When that old lady said you stole her life's savings, little white dust is not exactly what I had in mind. You're both going to jail. C'omn!

He pulls the burgular up from the ground, snapping handcuffs on him.

POLICE SIRENS are heard, just as..

FIRST COP: You have the right to remain silent...

IN THE FRONT OF THE YARD

the other cops pull up in their squad cars, all looking to First Cop.

Second Cop comes running around.

SECOND COP: Well, I'll be damned  
Rookie done caught another one.

The cops all laughing, First Cop smirking.

LATER ON THE ROAD, A BLACK CAR MOVES ALONG WITH THE TRAFFIC

23-year-old JAKE and 23-year-old PEYTON SAWYER sit in the front seat.

7-year-old JENNY in the backseat.

JENNY: Hey, dad, when are we gonna get there?

JAKE: In a minute, Jen.

JENNY: You said that, last time.

Peyton laughs.

PEYTON: You remember when we used to ask things like that at her age?

JAKE: Yeah, and over and over again?

They both laugh.

PEYTON: Thanks for doing this, Jake. For inviting me.

JAKE: Oh, no problem, Peyton...Look, I told you, Niki is my past. You're my future. She gets to be in Jenny's life, not mine.

Peyton looks reassured, Jenny wondering, however.

JENNY: Are you talking about, mom, again, dad? Why are you guys always talking about, mom?

They both laugh as Jake answers.

JAKE: Because you love her so much, Jen.

Peyton stares out the window.

PEYTON: So a Knicks game? Haven't been to too many basketball games, that's for sure.

JAKE: Yep, and I even scored us backstage passes. They are so gonna kick the BULLS butt! I mean, the Bulls haven't been the same since Jordan.

PEYTON: They aren't called backstage passes, are they?

JAKE: Whatever. Either way, we get to meet this team.

AN HOUR LATER INSIDE OF THE STADUIM TO THE NEW YORK KNICKS VS. THE CHICAGO BULLS GAME

A LOT OF people are cheering in the stands.

Jake and Peyton sitting close to each other, Jenny in between them.

THE CROWD GOES WILD! As the teams play fiercely.

Peyton looks to Jake.

PEYTON: I'm gonna go get some popcorn, okay?

JAKE: That's fine.

Jenny squeals with delight.

JENNY: Ooh, a big box. Please, Peyt! Please!

Peyton giggles.

PEYTON: Okay, squirt.

She then leaves.

AT THE CONCESSION STANDS

Where popcorn and all the candy delights possiible are there, Peyton walks up.

It's pretty crowded.

And a little dark.

Peyton looks at the clerk.

PEYTON: Yeah, let me get your biggest bucket there is.

CLERK: Right away, mam.

Mam? Peyton whispers under her voice. She is not nearly old enough to be a mam.

Peyton looks off into the crowd of people. She sees and hears a MAN arguing with A WOMAN...

MAN: Well, I wouldn't have this problem if you had just kept your legs closed! We don't need a kid!

WOMAN: But, baby, it's not my fault. Maybe you should be better equipped with condoms! What are they too big for you, you just slipped right out?

A FEW PEOPLE laugh, having heard that comment --

The Man slaps the crap outta The Woman, her falling to the ground, holding her face.

Peyton sees this and runs over to her, jumping in between them.

PEYTON: Hey, what do you think you're doing? That's a woman, you ass.

The Man, pulls out a gun.

The CROWD gasps, backing away in fear.

The Man points his pistol at Peyton.

MAN: Anything I want, bitch!

PEYTON: Hold on a minute, you're telling me you're going to shoot me because I called you on being a woman-beater?

MAN: Don't know what I'm gong to do. I'm tired of this crap!

Abrupty someone else's voice is heard.

FIRST COP: He's not going to shoot anyone.

Everyone turns around to look at First Cop, his gun pointed at the back of The Man's head as he stands at least fifteen feet away.

Peyton is watching First Cop too, his cop hat on, pulled a little over is brow, casting a shadow to where you cannot see his eyes, only half of his face.

But something about that half is eery to Peyton. The point of that nose. Those lips.

The Man looks over is shoulder at First Cop.

MAN: You have got to be kidding me. Ain't no rookie gonna take me down.

First Cop frowns.

FIRST COP: Rookie?

MAN: Yeah, only a rookie would hold his piece that way.

FIRST COP: I'll show you how much of a rookie I am when the bullet from my gun is lodged into the back of your head.

The Man is silent. First Cop continues.

FIRST COP: You have two options. Either drop your weapon, or die and your weapon will drop for you.

THE CROWD is tense and instagating as they all say: OOOOOOOOH!

The Man is still pointing his gun at Peyton.

First Cop clicks his pistol, the Man becoming scared.

MAN: Alright, alright. I'm putting my gun down. Damn!

He does so, First cop slowly coming to pick it up as his aim is still on the guy.

Peyton is relieved.

PEYTON: My -- God -- thank you. It's just, I --

As First Cop bends down, finally picking up The Man's gun, his hat brushes against the guy's body, falling off, REVEALING that famous spikey blond hair, those famous squinty eyes.

Peyton's mouth drops open in shock! No, it couldn't be.

She stares at the beautiful blond cop before her as he snaps handcuffs onto the creep.

PEYTON: Lucas Scott?

LUCAS, all daper in his cop uniform, looks up at Peyton and smirks.

LUCAS: Hi-ya there, Peyton.


	2. PART 2

AT THE CHICAGO POLICE STATION

It's busy and everything.

Jake and Peyton stading in front of Lucas and his LIEUTENANT:

Peyton looks to Jake.

PEYTON: Sorry you didn't get to meet the team.

JAKE: Peyton, your life is more important than some team.

Jake extends his arm towards Lucas.

JAKE: Just glad you were there, man.

Lucas accepts, both of them shaking hands.

LUCAS: Yeah.

The lieutenant chuckles.

LIEUTENANT: Well, with Scott on the job, things rarely go wrong.

He pats Lucas on the back.

LIEUTENANT: Now, if you'd excuse me, there's donuts to be eaten in the other room.

They all laugh, the lieutenant leaving, Jake is candid.

JAKE: That cop-and-donuts thing is not a stereotype after all, huh?

LUCAS: Nope.

They laugh some more, but soon cease their laughter.

JAKE: But seriously, how'd that guy get in there with a gun in the first place?

LUCAS: They have ways, believe me.

Lucas sighs.

LUCAS: Where's Jenny?

JAKE: Oh, I asked Niki to come get her.

LUCAS: Niki?

JAKE: Don't worry. She's not the same Stalkerish Niki. She's the more motherish Niki now.

Peyton smiles.

PEYTON: Who would have thought, huh?

Peyton stares at Lucas, and Jake gets the picture.

JAKE: I'll uh -- I'll give you two some time alone. I'll be outside.

LUCAS: Thanks, Jake.

Lucas nods at Peyton.

LUCAS: In here.

He walks inside of an office, Peyton following, Lucas closing the door behind them.

INSIDE OF THE OFFICE

It's quiet at first, and kind of awkward.

But then...

LUCAS AND PEYTON:(both) Long time no see. I'm --

They giggle, Lucas realizing.

LUCAS: Why don't you go first.

Peyton has a seat in the chair.

PEYTON: Your heart problem.

LUCAS: Now, how did I know you would start with that?

PEYTON: But --

LUCAS: Dan lied... he switched my test results so that they would say positive, instead of negative. He wanted me to think I had HCM.

PEYTON: What?

LUCAS: Long story... All you need to know is that I'm healthy. Think I'd be out here chasing thugs down, if I weren't?

PEYTON: I'm so glad --

She jumps up, smiling wide, going to hug him, but stops before she does, feeling a tad bit scared to even try.

PEYTON: I'm so glad you're okay, Lucas.

Lucas gives her this deep stare, searching her eyes.

LUCAS: And you look glad with Jake.

PEYTON: Oh, that? We just met up again two years ago, taking it slow -- the dating.

LUCAS: You said that last time.

Peyton smirks.

PEYTON: God, you sound like Jenny.

LUCAS: What?

PEYTON: Nothing. Just know that we mean it this time.

LUCAS: So...you two got together again around the time I left Tree Hill, huh? We were twenty one and frustrated... How convient.

It's silent again. Peyton needs to say something.

PEYTON: Your mom?

LUCAS: She's fine. And she's knows everything. Not too thrilled about the cop-thing, though.

PEYTON: I bet.

LUCAS: But why are you here in Chicago?

PEYTON: Nicks/Bulls game.

LUCAS: Of course... And are you going to be here long? I mean, for other things?

Peyton stares at Lucas. "Just what other things were there?"

Just then, a KNOCK is heard at the door.

Jake peeps in.

JAKE: You ready?

PEYTON: Yeah.

Peyton heads for the door, Lucas grabbing her by the arm.

LUCAS: And, Peyton... you don't have to worry... that guy won't bother you again.

PEYTON: Thanks, Lucas.

Lucas lets go, it seems he does not want to, then follows, Jake and Peyton back

INTO THE MAIN OFFICE

the lieutenant coming up to stand beside Lucas as he watches Peyton leave.

Peyton is now many feet away, exiting with Jake as the lieutenant leans an arm on Lucas.

LIEUTENANT: A love from a good man's past, I reckon?

LUCAS: Yeah.

LIEUTENANT: And what did I tell ya before what a good man would do?

LUCAS: A good man would get her back.

And just like that, Peyton is gone.

INSIDE OF LUCAS' HOUSE

Lucas, in his sweaty tank top, all tired and his uniform shirt thrown over his shoulder, enters, closing the door behind him.

BROOKE leaps out of the hallway, running up to Lucas as she holds him tightly.

BROOKE: Hi, soon-to-be-husband!

She kisses him.

LUCAS: Hi, back at you, soon-to-be-wife.

He kisses her back.


	3. PART 3

BACK AT THE POLICE STATION

The Man is being released.

MAN: Yeah, I knew you guys couldn't hold me here for long, you bunch of blue-collared sissies.

Second Cop walks up to where the lieutenant is standing with The Man.

SECOND COP: This the guy who attacked that Peyton Sawyer chick?

Lieutenant looks back at Second Cop.

LIEUTENANT: Billy, I can handle this, okay?

BILLY moves away, the lieutenant taking the man to the exit door.

MAN: Hey, you ain't suppose to hold me in handcuffs forever.

OUTISDE THE POLICE STATION

Lieutenant takes the cuffs off of the man.

LIEUTENANT: You pull a gun on someone again, and you will be in cuffs forever, Ricky, got it?

Lieutenant goes back inside of the station, Ricky smiling wide.

RICKY: Peyton Sawyer...yeah, I got it.

He laughs devishly.

INSIDE OF LUCAS' HOUSE

Brooke is sitting on Lucas' lap as they both rest on the couch.

BROOKE: And what did you do today?

LUCAS: Bagged a burgular and, strangely, an old lady, jogged through the park, and, oh, saved Peyton from a handgun freak.

Brooke's face is no longer pleasant as she stares at Lucas.

BROOKE: You did not just say what I think you said. Peyton? As in Sawyer? Peyton Sawyer?

Lucas nods his head.

LUCAS: Yeah, yeah, I know its weird.

Brooke gets up, angry as can be.

BROOKE: What the hell is she doing in Chicago!

LUCAS: Apparently for the Knicks vs. Bulls game.

Brooke pulls at her engagement ring.

BROOKE: Oh, this soon-to-be marriage is off!

She slings the ring across the room.

Lucas is confused.

LUCAS: what?

BROOKE: Oh, you heard me. We're done. No longer to be smooching. No longer to be using whip cream under the sheets.

Lucas stands.

LUCAS: Brooke, you never told me what it was that broke up you and Peyton as friends for good, just a few years after high school. What was it? Is that what's causing this?

BROOKE: No, that's what is between me and Peyton. And I'm glad she's okay and everything, but to have her here?

Lucas just looks down at the floor.

LUCAS: Well...

BROOKE: Well, you don't look too broken up about the recent call-off of our engagement.

LUCAS: It's just.

BROOKE: It's just, what, Lucas.

LUCAS: Brooke, we both know nothing has been to this relationship except sex.

BROOKE: Or -- except the time you tried to shove books on me six years ago, tried to turn me into another Peyton.

Lucas is now angry!

LUCAS: Why do you always have to bring Peyton into this?

BROOKE: Because she is always into this, Lucas. She is always into this -- right into this pitiful little Brooke, Lucas, Peyton love triangle. And I'm tired of it!

LUCAS: Jeez, you sound like the handgun freak.

BROOKE: What?

LUCAS: Nothing.

Lucas looks away, Brooke walking close to him, making him look at her.

BROOKE: But this little triangle thing you got goin' on is okay. See, because I know you'll come back calling. We'll end up together. It's written in the stars, Lucas. Might as well face it!

Lucas is just as frustrated, opening up the front door and leaving, as he slams that door on his way out.

OUTSIDE OF LUCAS' HOUSE

Lucas pulls out his cell phone, dials up a number.

INSIDE OF A MOTEL ROOM

Peyton lies on her bed, drawing a picture of Lucas confronting the handgun freak we have come to know as Ricky.

Her cell phone goes off. She picks it up and answers.

PEYTON: Peyton Sawyer?

LUCAS: (on the phone) What happened with you and Brooke and to make her resent you like this?

PEYTON: Hold on a sec, how did you get my cell phone number?

LUCAS: Took a chance that after six years you still hadn't changed it.

Peyton laughs.

PEYTON: You always did know me better than anyone. So... what about this Brooke-thing?

LUCAS: Nevermind. Hey, speaking of knowing people, you gonna tell me you didn't know it was me at that game before my hat fell off? There is something called recognizing a person's voice, you know?

Peyton smirks.

PEYTON: I did, but I guess a part of me blocked it out, denied it. I mean, I was like, "Why would Lucas be in Chicago? And why would Lucas be a cop? No, how would Lucas be a cop?

Lucas grins at that somewhat of an insult.

LUCAS: Thanks.

PEYTON: No offense.

LUCAS: None taken.

They pause for a moment, but then...

LUCAS: Listen, Peyton, I think you should stay.

PEYTON: Lucas --

LUCAS: Just to clear things up with us, Brooke, and everything.

PEYTON: Well, obviously, you and Brooke are back together, and I don't want to come in between that. Again, that is.

LUCAS: You never did the first time.

Peyton hears this, and knows it's the truth. Brooke came in between their love affair.

Lucas finishes his plea.

LUCAS: We -- just -- can you do this for me  
-- for Brooke even, she was your best friend once upon a time.

PEYTON: I'll talk about it with Jake.

Peyton hangs up.

She rolls over on the bed, and sighs. "What was she getting herself into?"

BACK OUTSIDE OF LUCAS' HOUSE

He looks at his cell phone, then clicks it off as he sighs as well.

He, then, just walks down the street. It's almost as if he's lonely, well, more than we apparently see.

INSIDE OF ANOTHER MOTEL ROOM

NIKI is coloring with Jenny.

NIKI: Yep, that's how you do it. At least, that's how I think you make green.

She dabs the color crayon on Jenny's nose.

NIKI: Grenny smeeny!

Jenny giggles.

JENNY: I love you, mommy.

NIKI: I love you too, baby.

They hug eachother.

The doorbell rings, Niki getting up.

NIKI: Be right back.

She opens the door to find Jake standing right there.

JAKE: Where's Jenny?

NIKI: Inside coloring, why?

JAKE: It's time for her to go home.

Jake waltzes right past Niki. Just right into the room.

JAKE: We're leaving tommorrow.

Jake walks to Jenny, picking her up.

Niki is not too happy about this.

NIKI: We have shared custody, Jake.

JAKE: So.

NIKI: You know, why are you leaving so early anyway. Let's stay and enjoy the place.

JAKE: This isn't a vacation, Niki. And certainly not the Bahamas. And, no one asked you to come.

NIKI: And, what, let Peyton raise my daughter instead? Not a chance in hell! I had to come here with you the minute I found out about the game. It's what families do, Jake. Spend time together.

Jenny looks at Jake as she sits comfortably in his arms.

JENNY: Yeah, daddy, families spend time together.

NIKI: You should put her down, Jake. She's not a baby anymore. She can think on her own too.

Jake does so, then walks Jenny to the door.

He moves close to Niki's ear, whispering.

JAKE: I don't know how long you think you can use my own daughter against me, Niki, but it won't work. This family is over.

With that, he leaves.

Niki, closing the door to lean back against it.

She grins.

NIKI: We'll see, Jake. We'll see.


	4. PART 4

INSIDE OF A SOARING AIRPLANE ON THE MOVE

NATHAN and HALEY, TIM, MOUTH, SKILLS and FERGIE are all flying first class.

Sitting buckled in their seat belts, as champagne sits chilled off to the side.

Nathan, his arm around Haley, looks across at Tim.

NATHAN: Yo, Tim, you sure Lucas' wedding is today, man?

TIM: Now, Nate, would I lie to you?

NATHAN: I'm not saying you're lying, I saw the paper, but why would Lucas tell you and not me?

Skills nods to Tim.

SKILLS: He's right, Dawg, they're brothers.

Tim shrugs.

TIM: Because he did tell you. He told you he was enagaged to Brooke. And, we're surprising him, remember? By coming early to celebrate his almost-nuptials?

Fergie and Skills snicker, Nathan serious.

NATHAN: He told me he was engaged to Brooke, that's all. And, yes, it was my idea to surprise them, but...

TIM: But this is their wedding day. Shhh.

Tim touches a finger to his own lips, making it apparent that Nathan should hush.

Haley is tickled by the situation.

HALEY: He's right, honey. And if Brooke is what makes Lucas happy, then I guess we're on our way, right?

NATHAN: It's just...if this were a script, it would be the corniest script ever.

HALEY: What do you mean?

NATHAN: Just think about it. The whole Tree Hill gang in the same town again. Beyond weird.

Tim shrugs once more.

TIM: Not as weird as me and Haley hooking up two years ago.

Fergie giggles.

FERGIE: Nah, no mental picture, man.

Haley is insulted.

HALEY: Hey! That was not a hook-up, that was a kiss. And it was only because me and Nathan were at some extreme odds.

Nathan squints at Tim.

NATHAN: I thought I told you never to bring that up again, man.

TIM: Sorry.

HALEY: It was just a kiss.

NATHAN: Yeah, it's always just a kiss with you, isn't it Haley?

HALEY: Well, you kissed Taylor that same night -- which by the way -- is the only reason I kissed Tim.

Skills and Fergie are still laughing at their bickering.

SKILLS: Chill, man, you two are together now. You made it through all that drama, and there's real love between you two. Am I wrong?

Nathan and Haley stare at each other lovingly.

NATHAN: No, no...you're not wrong.

They kiss.

The guys rolls their eyes.

GUYS: Oh, take it to the room. The bathroom!

Nathan and Haley pull apart, grinning.

NATHAN: So glad I took what that coniving father of mine left me in the bank.

HALEY: Yeah, he must really love you, to have given you all that money, and access to it on your twenty first birthday.

NATHAN: Whatever.

HALEY: Still hard to believe it's been two years since that day. Time goes by fast.

NATHAN: Yes, it does.

Suddenly everyone notices Mouth being awfully quiet as he stares out the plane window.

Haley feels she should ask.

HALEY: What's wrong, Mouth. Why are you so quiet over there?

Mouth sighs.

MOUTH: Brooke marrying Lucas. Guess I knew it would happen one day.

Mouth looks down; it's a true look of sadness.

They all stare at him, but Tim think's he knows what to do.

He grabs a bottle of alcohol, offering it toward Mouth.

TIM: Champagne to forget a slut?

The group all reach over, popping Tim in his head.

GROUP: Tim!

TIM: Ow, Sorry.

BACK IN CHICAGO - IN A BROKEN DOWN SHACK

GANGS OF MEN are packing the best crack cocaine into backpacks.

Some fixing up cars.

Ricky enters, they all turn to him, smiling wide.

FIRST GANG MEMBER: Hey, Ricky, that you?

RICKY: Yeah, baby. Who else?

Ricky walks over to them, giving dap, handshakes and all.

FIRST GAMG MEMBER: Why you here, Ricky? You ain't been here in a long time, shyster.

RICKY: You still on my side, Sneaks?

SNEAKS: Yeah, yeah.

RICKY: I need you to take care of somebody. Well, it's two people really.

SNEAKS stares at his friend curiously.

INSIDE OF JAKE AND PEYTON'S HOTEL ROOM

Jake is sitting on the bed beside Peyton, Jenny behind them, fast alseep.

It's evident that they've had the talk about staying.

JAKE: And you sure you wanna do this?

PEYTON: I think I have to.

Jake picks up the drawing Peyton created of Lucas saving her from Ricky.

JAKE: I guess this explains it all. We been back together for two years now, and you haven't drawn one picture of me. This guy is back in your life for one day, and --

Jake scatters through a bunch of newly drawn pictures of Lucas on Peyton's bed.

JAKE: -- And you've got dozens of drawings of him already?

PEYTON: Jake don't turn this into being about Lucas.

JAKE: Right, it's about Brooke too.

PEYTON: Just relax, okay.

She kisses him softly on the lips.

Jake, well, relaxes.

He grins.

JAKE: Okay.

THE NEXT MORNING AT AN OUT-SIDE CAFE'

Lucas is sitting at a table, checking his watch.

PEOPLE keep passing by; others at tables as well, dining.

Soon Peyton approaches, Lucas standing up, andgrinning.

LUCAS: Peyton.

Peyton smiles.

PEYTON: Lucas.


	5. PART 5

Lucas pulls out a chair for Peyton, Peyton looking at him with humor.

Lucas knows what she's thinking.

LUCAS: No, Peyton, chivalry is not dead. Men are still gentleman.

She sits down in the chair.

PEYTON: Good to know.

Lucas takes a seat. The both of them smiling, not knowing what to do.

At a loss for words, Lucas places a napkin in his lap.

LUCAS: So...you staying?

PEYTON: I'm here, arent I? Not for long. And only because --

LUCAS: Of course.

Abruptly THE WAITER approaches.

He's just as young as them, and makes googly eyes at Peyton.

WAITER: May I take your order, mam?

Peyton sighs. "There was that mam-thing again."

PEYTON: Water.

Lucas glances up at the guy, sees he's glaring at Peyton, but ignores it.

LUCAS: Yeah, water for me too.

Peyton explains.

PEYTON: Grabbed a bite before I left.

LUCAS: Same here. Why did we do that?

PEYTON: Because we're idiots.

LUCAS: (grinning) Yep.

Lucas knows they have to get serious.

LUCAS: Peyt--

PEYTON: Could we not do it here, Lucas.

LUCAS: Yeah, I know a place.

He gets up, holding out his hand for her. She takes it and rises with him.

LATER, IN A SECLUDED DIRT-ROAD AREA

Lucas and Peyton are sitting on top of some big rock protruding from the ground.

PEYTON: Tell me how you discovered this place?

LUCAS: Someimes I take really long walks. I mean, really long, when I need to get away from --

Lucas doesn't dare finish what he was about to say, Peyton staring at him.

PEYTON: How are things with you and Brooke?

LUCAS: Rough.

PEYTON: Rough times? Or just rough sex?

Lucas laughs, playfully punching Peyton in the arm.

LUCAS: I can't believe you just said that.

PEYTON: Well, you never know with Brooke.

They pause for a moment.

LUCAS: What happened with you and her?

PEYTON: It's not important.

LUCAS: But --

PEYTON: But nothing, Lucas. I'll try to work things out with her, but just as there was a time you told us what you wrote in that letter you left us the first time you got away from Tree Hill, that we didn't need to know. Well, I'm telling you, you don't need to know.

Lucas let's it go. He wants to know something else now.

LUCAS: What about you and Jake, him letting you stay here.

PEYTON: He didn't let me do anything. I chose to stay. He's doing the same. Until I work things out.

LUCAS: What about college?

PEYTON: He went for two years.

LUCAS: You?

PEYTON: I didn't go. You?

LUCAS: I didn't go.

PEYTON: Brooke?

LUCAS: Some college called... oh, I forgot the name.

Peyton smirks.

PEYTON: Funny how we're the two who didn't go.

LUCAS: No, it's not, Peyt. I mean, your art. I know how important that is to you. You could've gone to art school. Still can.

PEYTON: Same as you with the college basketball.

LUCAS: Guess, it wasn't in my future.

Peyton touches Lucas' hand.

PEYTON: Don't you say that.

She looks into his eyes.

PEYTON: You were the best B-Ball player Tree Hill had ever seen, Lucas. Maybe even this city has ever seen.

LUCAS: I wouldn't go that far. Bulls live here, remember?

Peyton laughs, Lucas gazing at her now, Peyton becoming uncomfortable.

LUCAS: You know, this little visit of yours doesn't have to be just about Brooke.

Lucas comes to his feet, pulling Peyton up with him as they move down off of the rock.

Lucas moves toward Peyton, Peyton backing up.

PEYTON: And what else could this possibly be about? Just what are you suggesting, Mr. Scott?

LUCAS: It could be about us. Let's face it: It is about us. You just wanted to see me again.

PEYTON: You're so full of it, and if that's the only reason you wanted me to stay, well, I'd rather stare a pit bull in the face than look at yours.

LUCAS: Wanna bet?

They stare at each other, Peyton backing against a tree, eyes meeting his intensity, challenging.

Peyton laughs.

PEYTON: You're crazy, but I'll take the bet.

She draws so close to him that it's possible he can feel the breath on his neck.

PEYTON: You're on. How much?

LUCAS: Thirty bucks.

PEYTON: Sixty.

He thinks about it, obviously not going to pass it up.

LUCAS: Cool.

PEYTON: And you can't look at me either.

LUCAS: What? Why?

PEYTON: Because if you look at me -- I might be tempted to look at you. That would be cheating. And it just wouldn't be fair.

LUCAS: Aw, come on --

PEYTON: Or we could just call off the bet.

LUCAS: Okay, I agree, but maybe we could make this bet a little more exciting... How about whoever stares at each other first...wins.

PEYTON: You call that exciting? That's childish.

LUCAS: Okay, if you don't wanna --

PEYTON: Fine.

They both head for their separate cars.

LUCAS: Remember, you can't look at me.

He opens his car door.

PEYTON: And you can't look at me either.

She opens her door, they both get in.

LUCAS AND PEYTON: (laughing) God, we're so childish.

AT LUCAS' HOUSE

Brooke opens the door.

SURPRISE!

Nathan and Haley, Tim, Skills and Fergie standing there, smiling wide, gifts and luggage in their hands.

NATHAN: Hey, Brooke.

Haley hugs a shocked Brooke, Nathan going on inside.

HALEY: You and Lucas finally tying the knot today.

Brooke is perplexed.

BROOKE: Hey, guys. This is really unexpected.

Skills comes inside.

SKILLS: Yeah, surprises usually are.

Tim bolts in.

TIM: Where's the food!

Haley and Brooke pull apart.

HALEY: So where's, Lucas? I can't wait to see him in that cop uniform of his.

Haley goes on in, then Fergie.

FERGIE: What's up, Skinny chick?

Lastly there is Mouth finally revealed standing their in front of Brooke.

Brooke's heart sinks. She hadn't thought of what the news about her and Lucas being engaged would have done to him. Or maybe it was too conceded of her to think that Mouth still felt that way about her.

MOUTH: Hello, Brooke Davis.

BROOKE: Hello, Mouth Mcfadden.

They both grin.

BROOKE: Now enough with the formal introduction. Get over here, and hug me.

They hug tightly.

MOUTH: I missed you so much, Brooke.

BROOKE: I missed you, too, Mouth.

Nathan closes the door. He glances Brooke's way.

NATHAN: Well, shouldn't you be getting ready? It takes brides all day with that stuff.

Brooke pulls away from Mouth, looking to them all as they stare blankly at her.

BROOKE: Wait! You all think I'm getting married today? No, no, no.

The Group all looks to Tim.

GROUP: Tim!

TIM: Well, all of my uncles got married the day they got engaged. How was I to know Lucas was any different?

The group all roll their eyes, Brooke taking in a deep breath, then exhaling.

BROOKE: In fact, Lucas and I, we're no longer engaged.

Haley is conused.

HALEY. Come again? Why?

Suddenly Lucas and Peyton both come in through the door, though still not looking at each other, they're both laughing.

They stop that laughter, however, as soon as they see the whole Tree Hill gang, the whole Tree Hill gang looking back at them.

Tim knows what everyone is thinking, and he says it.

TIM: Uh-oh.


	6. PART 6

Brooke angers.

Haley quickly moving over to Nathan.

HALEY: Oh, my God.

The Tree Hill gang, well, Skills and Fergie anyway, put their hands over their eyes, though peeping through the gaps between their fingers.

And rightfully so they do this, because Brooke storms right over to Peyton.

BROOKE: How dare you show your face here!

PEYTON: Brooke --

BROOKE: What, boyfriend-stealing wasn't enough for you back in high school, now you have to fiance'-steal too?

Peyton looks at Brooke in complete surprise.

BROOKE: Yeah, that's right, honey, we're engaged. What? You didn't get the memo?

Lucas grabs Brooke by the arm.

LUCAS: Brooke, you're making a scene.

BROOKE: A scene? A scene? Oh, puh-leese! Everyone here is family. It's impossible to make a scene.

She points to everyone as she names them.

BROOKE: See? There's Nate. Oh, hi Nate. And who's beside him? Oh, look it's Haley. Then we have Tim, and we can't forget --

Lucas is angry.

LUCAS: Excuse me, everyone.

Lucas sees Haley.

LUCAS: Hales.

He pulls Brooke along with him, both of them going into the kitchen.

Everyone then turns to Peyton, Tim grinning widely.

TIM: Ooh, Peyton, you done caused some trouble. Just like the old days.

AT A BROKEN DOWN SHACK

Ricky's gang members are packing semi-automatics into the back of their cars, into the back of the trunks.

Ricky likes this.

RICKY: Yeah, that's good. This is going great.

BACK AROUND AT LUCAS' HOUSE - IN THE KITCHEN

Brooke and Lucas are arguing.

BROOKE: Like you didn't know bringing her here would let loose a demon. Yeah, the Demon known as Brooke Davis because I'm going out there to kick her scrawny  
little --

Lucas grabs Brooke by the arm, stopping her.

LUCAS: You're not going out there like this. I did this for you, Brooke.

BROOKE: Not good enough.

LUCAS: Okay, I did it for us.

Brooke is immediately quiet then, staring up at him questioningly.

BROOKE: For us? You mean, there is an us?

LUCAS: Yeah. You know that.

She swiftly hugs him as tightly as she can.

LUCAS: I want us to be really good friends, long after this hell.

Brooke just as quickly pulls apart.

BROOKE: You mean the hell that is, or was our engagement? Us as in only friends?

LUCAS: Oh, come on.

BROOKE: No, you come on, Lucas. How can you go from one day to me being your world, to the next day of me being the very dirt you walk on?

LUCAS: Stop this.

BROOKE: Stop this? That's exactly what you want, isnt it, Lucas? Well, maybe you should have thought about that before the proposal.

LUCAS: You proposed to me.

BROOKE: You didn't refuse.

Lucas sighs.

LUCAS: Look, Brooke, I asked Peyton to stay for you, not for me.

BROOKE: Yeah, you keep telling yourself that.

LUCAS: Whatever. The point is, she's here to work things out with you. Given the friendship you two had, don't you think its worth it?

Brooke stares at him.

AS IN THEIR BATHROOM

Haley and Peyton are talking.

HALEY: What were you thinking, showing up here like this? Brooke lives here.

PEYTON: That was kinda the point.

Haley tucks some strands of hair behind her ear.

HALEY: So... you never told me what is was that broke you and Brooke up.

PEYTON: Why is everyone interested in that?

HALEY: Because you never told us.

They giggle. But soon Haley is more than serious.

HALEY: Peyton...

PEYTON: No, me and Lucas aren't sneaking around behind Brooke's back.

HALEY: Well, with the way things are looking, doesn't seem like it would matter if you were.

PEYTON: Remember.

HALEY: Remember what?

PEYTON: Last time you told me that you weren't disappointed in my trying to be with Lucas because you understood how I was in love with him?

HALEY: Yeah.

PEYTON: Well, you still understand?

Haley and Peyton stare at each other.

HALEY: Yeah.

INSIDE OF THE LIVINGROOM

The Guys are discussing how crazy women are.

SKILLS: I'm tellin' ya, bringing back your woman on the side while your honey is chillin' at the house -- definitely not in the playa handbook.

Nathan takes a sip from the champagne bottle.

NATHAN: Peyton was never just some woman on the side to Lucas. I know better than anyone.

SKILLS: Yeah, I know that too. Still stupid to bring her here though. I'm like, "Damn! Shorty got nerves."

Mouth frowns.

MOUTH: He should've thought of Brooke... I did.

Fergie pats Mouth on the back.

FERGIE: Yo, it's okay, Mouth. We'll find you a woman, man.

Tim picks up another bottle of champagne, and is about to offer it to Mouth as he did before, but before he can say anything.

NATHAN: Don't try it, Tim.

Tim shrugs, intstead pouring himself a glass.

Lucas and Brooke come back into the livingroom, Brooke fake-smiling.

BROOKE: Okay, everyone, we're going to have a good time here, or so we'll try.

At that moment, Haley and Peyton come out of the bathroom, stopping there as well.

Brooke and Peyton staring at each other.

Tim doesn't care.

TIM: I ordered pizza.

AT NIKI'S HOTEL ROOM

Jake is on the phone; all he gets is Peyton's voice mail, but no Peyton.

The message: Hey, this is Peyton, I can't answer right now, but leave word, and I'll get back to you later.

Jake puts his cell away.

Niki sitting on the bed, a bucket of popcorn in her lap.

Jenny beside her.

JENNY: Alright! Movie time!

Jake looks to them.

JAKE: Okay, guys, I'm outta here.

Niki gazes his way.

NIKI: You know, Jake, you don't have to go. It's movie night tonight. And it's the least I can do for you dropping Jenny off.

JAKE: I don't think so, Niki.

Jenny hears them.

JENNY: Yeah, daddy, stay. We even have the few Batman movies you love.

JAKE: Oh, I don't know.

Jenny makes a sad face.

JENNY: Please, pretty please, for me, please.

Jake breaks, he can't take it.

JAKE: Oh, alright.

JENNY: Yes!

Jake smiles, going over to a chair beside where Jenny is sitting.

JENNY: (somewhat singing) My daddy's staying with us. My daddy's staying with us.

Jake is humored.

JAKE: Give me that popcorn!

He playfully snatches the popcorn away from Jenny.

Niki loves this! She snickers.

BACK AT LUCAS' HOUSE

The Tree Hill gang are all sitting on the floor in a circle, laughing outrageously, some with champagne in their hands, talking about each other's life.

Brooke with a bottle of wine in her's.

BROOKE: And how are things going with you and your music career?

HALEY: First record deal not too well. But this new one I'm embarking on, looks good as heck!

The group laughs.

BROOKE: Well, here's cheers to you, keep at it. We all know how hard it is to really break into the business where you last.

Everyone starts dropping lines as to what they're doing now.

MOUTH: I'm studying with Robert Lee, renowned for his announcer days. He says, with his help, I really have a shot at this announcer-thing.

SKILLS: I'm at a video game college, or yeah, that' what I call it. Going to be a video gme disigner. Boys think they've seen something with Metal Gear Solid, just wait until I get into the mix. Guns going off around their ass.

Skills forms his hands to look like pistols as he makes some machine-gun sounds.

The group laughs.

Peyton is interested.

PEYTON: Really? I'm into that world too. You know, the art-design for it. I mean, didn't go to college or anything like that, but the techs there really like my work.

Brooke rolls her eyes, then looks at Nathan.

BROOKE: And then, there's the college basketball star. Still not drafted, all star?

NATHAN: I told you guys.

BROOKE: We know. You don't wanna hear how good you are, but you are. Those NBA dreams are right around the corner for you, Mr.

Lucas, for a second is hit hard with the reality of Nathan's success, then he's okay again. Or prentends to be.

Nathan blushes.

NATHAN: Whatever.

Haley hugs Nathan, cuddles him.

Tim raises his hand, feeling left out.

TIM: I play basketball with Nathan. Yeah, me, in college with Nathan.

Everyone giggles, Fergie keeping it real.

FERGIE: Yo, I ain't even gonna lie -- a brother been chilin', that's all.

More laughter.

BROOKE: Same here, except in college, and not a brother.

Giggles.

BROOKE: How'd you busy people find the time to come visit me?

TIM: Nathan came up with this great big lie, sent it to all the colleges, and they believed him becase he's a Scott.

THE GROUP: (chuckling) The Scott pull.

BROOKE: You all are not staying here tonight.

NATHAN: Hell, no! I booked them all rooms until we leave tommorrow. Late night though, give me and Lucas some time to catch up.

Haley glances at Lucas.

HALEY: Me too.

It's almost quiet.

Lucas feels it's his turn.

LUCAS: What can I say? Everyone knows I'm a cop.

NATHAN: You could say -- how is that even possible?

Laughter.

LUCAS: Ooh, cheap shot. But it is hard, you know? Yesterday, we busted this woman for stabbing her best friend in the back. I mean, literally, with a knife and everything. Best friend was dramatic as such, saying how it wasn't her fault she loved the guy.

Brooke looks over at Peyton.

BROOKE: Whoops! Peyton knows all about that, doesn't she?

Peyton gives Brooke an angry stare, Brooke bursting out in drunken laughter.

PEYTON: Excuse me.

Peyton rises to her feet, moving to the front door, as she opens it and slams it behind her.

Lucas looks angrily toward Brooke, Brooke shrugging her shoulders.

BROOKE: Well, what crawled up her butt?

She laughs again.


	7. PART 7

A FEW MINUTES PAST

Lucas comes back in through the door, Brooke and the gang looking to him, wanting an answer about Peyton.

LUCAS: She left.

Brooke gets up.

BROOKE: Not my problem.

She walks away, going into the back room, her wine bottle in her hand as she takes sips of it on the way.

The gang gets up off the floor.

NATHAN: Hey, it's about time we left anyway.

They all walk to Lucas, Lucas looking at his brother.

LUCAS: Hey, Nate, you mind staying for a while?

NATHAN: Sure.

Haley hugs Nathan, then Lucas, the others patting Lucas on the back as they exit out the door.

Nathan smiles at Haley, pullings out a paper from his pocket.

NATHAN: You can find the motel okay?

HALEY: Yeah.

He kisses her on the lips.

NATHAN: Good. I'll meet you there.

Haley smirks, then points to Lucas.

HALEY: And, you, Mr. I'll see tommorrow.

She then leaves.

Lucas turns to Nathan.

They both raise their eyebrows at each other, clueless.

HOWEVER AT NIKI'S MOTEL ROOM

Niki and Jake are not clueless as to their concerns for Jenny.

Jenny lies in between them asleep. Jake looking to her as he speaks to Niki.

JAKE: You know we're going to have to find someplace for her to go to school temporarily while we're here.

NIKI: That's not necessary, just call her teacher back home and have her hold all of the work Jenny's been missing.

JAKE: And what? Have my daughter working harder than a highschool student on test day? No way. That'd be too much work for her to make up.

NIKI: You act like Peyton's gonna stay here forever or something.

JAKE: Can't believe I told you about that.

NIKI: Admit it. You had fun last night.

JAKE: Did not.

NIKI: Sure you did.

They laugh.

LATERNEARDAWN - ON THE SIDEWALK OF A STREET

Lucas and Nathan stroll along.

NATHAN: How did you get yourself mixed up in all this crap again?

LUCAS: That depends.

NATHAN: Depends on what?

LUCAS: On how you make it work. I mean, just how do you make things work with Haley? Or relationships in general, for that matter?

Nathan laughs. Lucas is confused by that.

NATHAN: Nothing. I just feel another brotherly talk coming on.

LUCAS: I guess it is. Haven't had one in a while though.

NATHAN: You're right, we haven't. And the answer to your question is the sappy answer of love. Because I know it sounds sappy and everything but really that's the key component.

LUCAS: That simple?

NATHAN: With the fighting, the bickering and making up, then, yes, adding the heart into the mix doesn't hurt... You sure you got that with Brooke?

Lucas stares at Nathan wonderingly.

THE NEXT MORNING AT JAKE AND PEYTON'S MOTEL ROOM

Jake is sitting on the bed, Peyton comes in.

JAKE: Where were you last night?

PEYTON: Okay, someone's defensive this morning.

JAKE: Well?

PEYTON: Well, where were you? I came home, you weren't here, so I left.

JAKE: Before you came here and looked for me, where were you, so much, in fact, that you didn't answer your cell?

PEYTON: My cell was in the backseat of my car.

JAKE: And you?

PEYTON: You're really turning into the jealous boyfriend, you know that?

There is silence, then...

PEYTON: I was at Brooke's.

JAKE: Lucas and Brooke's, you mean?

PEYTON: Oh, here we go again. Okay, if you really need a bigger explanation as to my going to make amends with Brooke... the whole Tree Hill gang was there... I'm talking, Nathan, Haley, Skills, Mouth, Fergie, and even Tim.

Jake smirks.

JAKE: You're kidding?

PEYTON: Nope.

She sighs, going to sit beside Jake on the bed.

JAKE: That must have been exhausting. Why are they here?

PEYTON: Brooke and Lucas' wedding day.

JAKE: Wedding day, as in they're getting married? Brooke and Lucas are getting married?

PEYTON: That's what Brooke said, and Lucas didn't deny it.

Jake stares at Peyton for a moment, trying to see any signs of her being hurt by this, but she doesn't give him the pleasure, and turns away.

PEYTON: Jenny with Niki again?

JAKE: You guessed it.

They pause.

JAKE: Did you patch things up with Brooke. Can we finally leave?

PEYTON:(sarcastic) When pigs fly.

AT LUCAS' HOUSE

Haley knocks on the door.

Lucas, buttoning up his uniform, and his tie slung over his shoulder, he stares at his best friend.

HALEY: Finally.

Haley waltzes right on in, closing the door.

She giggles.

HALEY: God, Luke, I have pictured this moment a thousand times since I first heard about it. Lucas Scott a cop? Well, you're looking dashing in the uniform.

LUCAS: Thanks, Hales.

HALEY: If only Karen were here to see this.

LUCAS: Yeah, if only she would like seeing this.

HALEY: You can't blame her. It must be horrfying for her everyday at the thought of her son doing such dangerous work.

LUCAS: Yeah. I know. And she called though. Yesterday. Wanted to know if my wedding was happening.

HALEY: We are going to kill Tim.

LUCAS: Me first.

She laughs.

HALEY: Where's Brooke?

LUCAS: At school...some college named... oh, I forgot the name again.

HALEY: It's right by here?.

LUCAS: Yeah, not too far.

HALEY: Hmmm.

LUCAS: Really, I didn't expect you to drop by so early.

Lucas goes to the mirror of his livingroom, trying to fix his tie.

HALEY: Who do you love?

WHAT!

Lucas nearly chokes himself with the tie, he's so caught off guard by the question.

He loosens it to breath.

LUCAS: What kind of question is that?

Haley puts her purse down, going over to help Lucas with his tie.

HALEY: A simple one. Who do you love? Brooke or Peyton?

LUCAS: You don't really expect me to answer that, do you?

She finally fixes his tie, picking up his hat off the table and plopping it down on his head.

HALEY: If it were really that hard, then you would answer.

LUCAS: Stop speaking in riddles. You saying that people lie when it's hard? But when it's easy they don't lie -- that they keep it to themselves?

Haley grabs her purse, opening up the front door.

Lucas is grinning.

LUCAS: Hey! When did you become Cryptic-Haley? And what about us spending time together before you leave?

Haley smiles.

HALEY: We just did.

And then with that-- she is gone.

LATER AT THE CHICAGO CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT

Lucas walks in, its all quiet and everything.

LUCAS: Hello!

Suddenly everyone, all of his cop buddies pop out, cheering and clapping.

BILLY: Woo! There he is!

A FEMALE COP comes by and gives Lucas a peck on the cheek.

FEMALE COP: Way to go, baby.

Lucas looks around at the cheering crowd.

LUCAS: Whoa! What is going on here, you guys?

The crowd parts, the lieutenant coming Lucas' way, his hands clasped behind his back.

He approaches Lucas.

LIEUTENANT: I've just been promoted to Captain.

LUCAS: That's great, sir.

LIEUTENANT: So that makes you the new lietenant in command.

He pins a golden penant on Lucas, Lucas trying to refuse.

LUCAS: There must be some mistake. A rookie doesn't go from being, well, a rookie to being lieutenant over night.

CAPTAIN: Well, it makes sense here. You proved to be more than just a rookie in the few months of what it would take men years to learn. You were my top choice.

He pins that penant even more securely to Lucas, backing away so everyone can see his new stapled badge.

CAPTAIN: I present to you all, the newly appointed lieutenant of the Chicago City Police Department...Lieutenant Lucas Eugene Scott!

Everyone CLAPS!

Lucas looks to the captain.

LUCAS: God, how did you find out my middle name?

Billy answers.

BILLY: The captain has ways.

Captain laughs.

CAPTAIN: Eh, Billy, bring in that note pad that Lucas is always scratching on, marking off his goals.

Billy bolts into Lucas' area, picks up the notepad, then races back to him, handing it to the man..

Lucas takes it.

Captain and everyone hoots and hollers.

CAPTAIN: How about marking off another goal on your list for the occasion?

Everyone cheers him on, Lucas hestitant to to flip to the page with his goals on it, but does anyway.

BILLY: Yeah, come on Lucas!

Lucas pulls a pin from his pocket, then checks something off.

The crowd of cops cheer.

A few going to Lucas to raise him from the ground, and put him on their shoulders as they parade him around, Lucas' notebook falling to the floor.

CLOSE UP ON the notebook as we see a bunch of marked off items on it, then one in big bold print, a line now through it as it reads: GET PEYTON SAWYER BACK!

END OF ACT 1


	8. ACT 2, PART 8

ACT 2

INSIDE OF LUCAS' OFFICE

He sits behind the desk he once always thought as the lieutenant's. Now he was the lieutenant. What the hell!

He starts up a toy mouse that sits in front of him, the toy mouse going right into some type of TRAP Lucas has LAID forit.

The fake mouse getting stuck, Lucas laughing.

As there is a tap at his door, the captain coming in.

He sees the toy caught in Lucas' contraption, then chuckles.

CAPTAIN: I see you still have those hunting techniques I taught you.

Lucas smiles.

LUCAS: Yep.

CAPTAIN: How are you liking your new office?

LUCAS: Just a few questions.

CAPTAIN: No, there's no porn stashed under or behind the cabinets.

Lucas laughs, the Captain chuckling.

LUCAS: Not that.

Captain's brow becomes furrowed.

CAPTAIN: What then?

LUCAS: Why me?

Just then the phone rings, Lucas picking it up.

LUCAS: Hello?

He waits for a response.

LUCAS: Yes, Hales, I promise I'll come see you and Nathan before you leave.

Waits again for a response.

LUCAS: Why so late? Okay, before then. Love you guys too. Bye.

Lucas hangs up.

Captain folds his arms over his chest.

CAPTAIN: Look, Scott, I already told you why. But if the stress is too much for you at the moment, I'll let you relieve it just this once. Any thoughts on where to do that?

Lucas looks up at the captain and smiles.

LUCAS: Breakfast.

AS AT THE OUTSIDE BREAKFAST CAFE'

It's busy with business as usual, cars honking on their way by.

And Peyton sitting at a table, looking at the menu.

She then hears that ever so recognizable voice. God, how could she have ever doubted that voice before?

LUCAS: How long do you think this is going to last?

PEYTON: Why, what do you mean?

LUCAS: The not looking at each other. Come on, this is ridiculous.

PEYTON: Well, you thought of it. You're the one who thinks you're so irresistable. And you agreed to it. So the bet is still on.

Lucas haves a seat.

The Waiter they spoke to last time approaches.

WAITER: May, I take your order, sir?

The Waiter isn't paying any attention to Lucas, only admiring Peyton.

Lucas is disturbed by this.

LUCAS: Hey, buddy, I'm over here.

WAITER: I know. It's just... the lady you're with is gorgeous.

The Waiter smiles widely at Peyton, Peyton taking note of his gaze and blushing.

LUCAS: Yeah, well, I want some bread and coffee. Go get it.

PEYTON: (outraged) Lucas!

Though she is not even looking at him, she can't help but notice his attitude.

She looks up at The Waiter, excusing Lucas' behavior.

PEYTON: He didn't mean it. Yeah, I'd like some coffee also. And a saucer for it please.

The Waiter flashes another charming smile at Peyton.

WAITER: Anything for you, lady.

As he is leaving, Lucas calls out at him --

LUCAS: And don't forget my bread!

The Waiter stops, then turns to view Lucas.

WAITER: Sir... we're not serving bread. We're serving breakfast rolls.

LUCAS: Well, then breakfast rolls!

Lucas frowns, watching The Waiter leave.

Peyton stares at her menue agian, Lucas looking to the side away from her.

PEYTON: Could you be any more rude?

LUCAS: What? He's just a kid.

PEYTON: So are you.

LUCAS: His hormones are raging.

PEYTON: So are yours. Maybe not the horny type, but the rage, all-out, beat-you-up type, yeah they're on today.

LUCAS: He's a kid.

PEYTON: A cute kid.

LUCAS: Alright, alright. Let's talk about why you're still here. After last night, you're still goin' to try to make things work with Brooke?

PEYTON: That's why you wanted me to stay.

Lucas almost looks at Peyton, even though he knows he has already broken their bet. Of course, he looked at her. How else did he find her at this table. However, he guessed could pretend.

LUCAS: No, Peyton, that's not --

That pesky waiter appraoches again, pulling two breakfast trays alonside him.

Lucas watches the The Waiter serve him his coffee, then the rolls.

LUCAS: That quick? Anyway, it's about time you looked at me first.

WAITER: You're right, sir. I am looking at you.

The Waiter looks from Lucas to Peyton. He knows something is up.

WAITER: But I don't understand why you two aren't looking at each other.

LUCAS: Mind your own business.

WAITER: It's obvious you two aren't making eye contact. I mean, when I first approached you, I noticed it. Why aren't you looking at such a beautiful woman? If I were you --

LUCAS: You're not me! So go.

Peyton lifts up her head to view The Waiter.

PEYTON: Don't mind him. We're playing a game. Eye contact not involved.

WAITER: Weird.

The Waiter serves Peyton her coffee.

WAITER: I'll never forget you. Not that face.

He leaves Lucas and Peyton to themselves.

Lucas stares angrily at the ground.

LUCAS: Can you believe that guy? The gaul.

Peyton giggles.

Lucas doesn't even touch his coffee, arms folded.

LUCAS: Listen, you should just look at me. I'm tired of this.

PEYTON: I'm not looking at you.

Lucas glances at Peyton, then to his side, disappointed. He soon gets a wicked look on his face. He picks up a roll from his breakfast tray and bites into it.

LUCAS: (mouth full) You know, this roll is really good. In fact, it's so good that --

Lucas coughs, Peyton seems alerted, but then rolls her eyes, steadily looking to the side.

Lucas' coughing continues. A second later, he starts choking.

PEYTON: You've got to be kidding me. I'm not falling for it, Lucas.

Lucas has his hands around his throat, choking and coughing terribly. He takes one hand from his throat and bangs it against the table.

MANY PEOPLE at the cafe' take notice, standing up, concerned. Some women putting their hands over their mouths in horror.

A CONCERNED WOMAN: Oh, my God! He's choking!

Peyton turns to see that everyone at the place is looking at Lucas.

LUCAS leans all the way back in his chair, crashing it to the ground.

Seeing Lucas fall to the floor, Peyton immediately gets up from her seat, rushes to his side.

Lucas isn't moving.

A NERVOUS MAN is now worried.

NERVOUS MAN: Heimlich maneuver! I know it.

NERVOUS WOMAN: I know CPR.

Peyton mumbles to herself.

PEYTON: So do I.

Peyton places hand over hand, ready to pump the hell outta Lucas' chest. But wait! She hadn't checked for a pulse.

She wanted to hear his voice. She wanted to see that devilish grin he always gave her, anything except him lying there motionless.

His pulse is okay, but his face is looking pale. What is wrong? What is she missing? God, she's so scared.

PEYTON: Lucas! Lucas!

There is no response.

Frowning, she adjust his head, then proceeds to resuscitate him.

Hell. He wasn't going to die on her. Not like this.

Concerned Woman is not patient.

CONCERNED WOMAN: CPR -- that's what you're going to do, right?

PEYTON: Yes.

ANOTHER WOMAN is skeptical.

ANOTHER WOMAN: I hope you know what you're doing.

Ignoring the last woman's comment, Peyton pinches Lucas's nose, lowers her mouth to his, their lips so close, but --

LUCAS: (opening his eyes) Ha! Made you look. I knew you couldn't resist.

Peyton jerks away, angry and disgusted as hell, ready to flee, but Lucas reaches out and stops her.

LUCAS: I won the bet, Peyt.

She meets his intense gaze.

PEYTON: You... you bastard!

Peyton screams, flais her arms toward him, catching him off guard, hitting his chin in a solid wollop.

LUCAS: Ouch!

He grabs her wrists before she can do any further damage, then sits up.

LUCAS:Like my performance?

The people all go about their business, mumbling about what a stupid joke that was, as they yet still watch the two.

Peyton frowns.

PEYTON: That was very insentive, Lucas. People were worried.

LUCAS: Oh, come on, they knew I was okay. You checked my pulse. Sure the pale-face thing might have thrown them off track. Just a little trick I learned back at the station, but where's your sense of humor? I was tired of looking at the table. I wanted to look at you.

Peyton stares into Lucas eyes. They look sincere enough, but --

PEYTON: Let me go.

LUCAS: It was wrong of me to do that, but I have no regrets. I couldn't go on any longer without gazing at you.

He stares and stares.

LUCAS: You know, like I'm doing now.

Peyton struggles to get away from him.

PEYTON: Why do you look at me like that?

LUCAS: You know why.

Peyton is getting uncomfortable and Lucas knows he has to say something else.

LUCAS: I got promoted to lieutenant.

PEYTON: Stop lying.

LUCAS: It's true. Come with me and I'll show you.

Peyton stands up as Lucas pulls her and himself to their feet.

BACK AT THE CHICAGO CITY POLICE STATION INSIDE OF LUCAS' OFFICE

Lucas and Peyton stand there.

LUCAS: And see, there's the 1997 list of brave souls who died in the line of fire. And there's -- no, wait, here's something.

He goes to his desk and shows her his badge.

LUCAS: Look. It says lieutenant.

Peyton sighs.

PEYTON: That's good and everything, but --

LUCAS: But?

PEYTON: I can't do this... being with you and -- seeing you... I'm leaving tommorrow.

She runs out of the office.

LUCAS: Peyton!

Soon the captain comes in grinning.

CAPTAIN: You gotta treat that woman, right, Scott.

LUCAS: I'm working on it. Got something special PLANNED for her tonight, I'll get her there, tell her what I have to tell. Make sure nothing goes wrong.

However...

OUTSIDE OF THE POICE STATION

Peyton walks down the steps.

BUT ACROSS THE STREET

Ricky and his gang members are in their ride watching her get into her car.

RICKY: Yeah, that's the wench.

The gang members snicker.

FADE TO:

Later night.

ON THE ROAD A CAR MOVES ALONG, AND INSIDE

Lucas drives. He picks up his cell phone and dials.

BACK AT LUCAS' HOUSE

Brooke answers.

BROOKE: Who is this?

LUCAS: (on the phone) It's me.

BROOKE: And?

LUCAS: Look, I just wanted to tell you I've been promoted to lieutenant.

Brooke jumps up, elated!

BROOKE: Okay. Don't know how that's possible, but that's great, baby! When are you coming home to celebrate?

DIAL TONE...

That's all Brooke heres as Lucas hangs up.

INSIDE OF HIS CAR

Lucas continues to drive.

BUT AT PEYTON AND JAKE'S MOTEL ROOM

Peyton enters and closes the door behind her.

PEYTON: Jake? Jake, I'm home.

She quickly sees that there's a note left on the bed. It reads: At Niki's hepling with Jenny. Be back when I can.

Peyton inhales and exhales.

PEYTON: Gone, huh? Well, I could use a shower anyways.

She heads for her backpack.

BACK AT THE CHICAGO POLICE STATION

Billy approaches the captain, his face full of dread, an important identification paper in his hands.

BILLY: Sir, you're not going to believe this.

CAPTAIN: What is it?

BILLY: That Ricky guy we booked the other day... It's his name... it's not really Ricky.

CAPTAIN: I don't understand.

BILLY: He has several aliases, sir -- one of which is of a man named Byron Tabs, a deadly gunman, killer, car theif, you name it. The creep is even skilled at bomb-bulding.

Captain snatches the paper out of Billy's hands, then stares at it, concern wriiten all over his expression.

CAPTAIN: My god! How could our computers have failed to pick this up?

BILLY: I don't know, sir.

CAPTAIN: We've gotta warn, Lucas.

OUTSIDE OF PEYTON'S MOTEL ROOM

The gang rest in the car.

SNEAKS: Yeah, go get that, bitch!

Ricky approaches Peyton's room.

INSIDE

Peyton is taking off her clothes, undressing.

Ricky peeps in through the slightly open window.

BACK INSIDE OF LUCAS' CAR

His phone rings. He picks it up, listening to every word.

But the only word Lucas manages to say is...

LUCAS: Peyton!

He speeds ahead like a crazy man, driving against time as his cell phone rests in his passenger seat.

CELL PHONE: (Captain's voice) Lucas! Scott! Scott, don't do anything crazy. Scott!


	9. PART 9

AT NATHAN AND HALEY'S MOTEL ROOM

The Tree Hill gang are there.

Nathan sighing.

NATHAN: Hey, did all of you have to cram in here just to leave? You could have just stayed in your own rooms, I tell ya.

Tim grins.

TIM: We like yours bestest.

Nathan pops him in the back of the head.

Then goes to pick up his luggage.

Haley is looking out the window, worried.

HALEY: Something's wrong. Luke should have been here by now.

NATHAN: Maybe he's patching things up with Brooke, and that's our cue to leave.

HALEY: With Peyton still here? Not a chance.

Nathan puts his luggage down, goes to Haley, touching a hand to her back to soothe her.

NATHAN: Whatever you wanna do, it's your call.

Skills is now worried about something.

SKILLS: Hey, guys?

They all turn to him.

THE GROUP: Yeah?

SKILLS: Where's Mouth?

AT LUCAS' HOUSE

Mouth stands in front of the doorway, the door is already open.

Mouth walks on in and sees Brooke sitting on the livingroom sofa, her head in hands.

MOUTH: Brooke?

Brooke looks up, her expression is pained.

BROOKE: Mouth? What are you doing here?

MOUTH: I came for you.

He walks to Brooke.

MOUTH: Why's the door open? That's kinda dangerous.

BROOKE: I was waiting for Lucas. He's been promoted to lieutenant, you know.

MOUTH: Yeah, I heard.

BROOKE:(sarcastic) Great.

Mouth kneels down in front of Brooke.

BROOKE: I wasn't even the first to know.

MOUTH: Brooke --

BROOKE: We were suppose to celebrate.

MOUTH: Brooke, look at what he's doing to you.

BROOKE: Why does this always happen to us -- to me and Lucas.

MOUTH: Peyton... Lucas told me that Peyton once asked him that, about their relationship. He said he couldn't answer it. But I can answers yours.

Brooke waits for him to say it.

MOUTH: Because maybe it's suppose to happen.

Brooke trys to look away, Mouth touching her face so that she can't.

MOUTH: Let's get you outta here.

BROOKE: But, Lucas...

MOUTH: Is not here now. He's never here, Brooke. Not with you.

He helps Brooke to her feet.

BROOKE: But you should be headed back to Tree Hill by now.

MOUTH: I can't leave. I can't leave, Brooke...because I can't leave you. Not again. Not ever.

Brooke and Mouth walk toward her front door, exiting it.

AT THE CHICAGO CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT

A CROWD of POLICE OFFICERS are standing before the captain, guns in their hands, some putting on bullet-poof vests.

Captain looks to Billy.

CAPTAIN: I want an APB put out on Ricky Langs -- Byron Tabs -- or watever he's calling himself these days.

BILLY: Yes, sir.

Billy immediately takes off into an office.

Captain looks at his men.

CAPTAIN: This man is extremely dangerous. Wanted for murder in nine states. Doesn't like to let his victims out easily. Likes to prolong their suffering. It's his specialty. Don't let me get into all the other things he's special at. A brave man and an innocent woman's life may be in danger as we speak.

The officers load their firearms.

CAPTAIN: I want take-em'-out blocks set up all over town. I don't care what it takes to find this Ricky Langs, just find him. Now go!

The men head out, marching quickly and determined, the Capatain instantly talking into his walkee talkee.

AS AT JAKE AND PEYTON'S MOTEL ROOM

Someone is banging at Peyton's door, Peyton, then, putting her clothes back on.

PEYTON: Oh, jeez. Who is it?

There's no answer.

Peyton starts walking toward the door, her blouse still open, revealing her read lace braw, the top flesh of her breasts perking.

PEYTON: Lucas, if this is you --

She opens the door.

SCREAM! The handgun freak is standing right there, Peyton seemingly looking flushed by the horrifying sight of him.

RICKY: You'll do what?

Peyton starts backing up, quickly grabbing a lamp, holding it in defensive form.

PEYTON: Don't you come any closer.

Ricky chuckles.

He looks at Peyton's chest, smiling wide.

RICKY: Ooh, Ms. Sawyer...looking delicious.

Peyton, by reflex, trys to button up her shirt.

RICKY: Oh, don't worry, I don't rape women. It's beneath me.

Ricky pulls out his gun, patting it in his hand.

RICKY: Now beating them or killing them -- that's a different story, isn't it, Peyton?

Peyton looks shocked.

RICKY: Are we just realizing that I know your name? Yeah, wasn't that hard to find out, especially when you have idiot cops giving them away at the station.

Ricky holds out his hand in Peyton's direction, smiling evily.

RICKY: Hello, Peyton Sawyer. My name's Langs. Ricky Langs.

He laughs.

RICKY: You like that James-Bond touch there?

Ricky takes another step closer, Peyton backing up even more.

PEYTON: People know where I am.

RICKY: Oh, you mean the rookie cop who was out of his mind enough to point a gun at me?

PEYTON: Yeah, him too. I told him where I was staying. Which motel room I was staying in, and everything. We're that close.

Ricky frowns.

RICKY: I don't believe you.

He moves toward Peyton.

OUTSIDE OF JAKE AND PEYTON'S MOTEL ROOM

Ricky's gang members are leaning against the car, smoking, talking about what they think is going on inside?

SNEAKS: Yeah, I bet he's beating the crap out of the wench now, holmes.

They laugh.

SECOND GANG MEMBER: Or no matter what he says, raping her.

The gang laughs again.

BUT TWENTY FEET AWAY

Lucas pulls up, the headlights to his car wisely turned off.

INSIDE OF HIS CAR

Lucas spots the gang members outside of Peyton's motel room.

He grabs his 57 magnum from under his seat, loads it up, and everything Lucas has trained for is on.

BACK AT THE GANG MEMBERS CAR

They are still talking and laughing.

PSST!

Sneaks and the gang members all stop their laughter.

SNEAKS: Eh, you heard that, man?

SECOND GANG MEMBER: What'd it sound like?

PSST!

Sneaks gets angry.

SNEAKS: There it goes again.

The gang members grab their weapons and shot guns from the backseat.

Sneaks looking off into the shadows, points his pistol.

SNEAKS: Who's ever out there, man, you better answer now, lest you want a bellie full of bullets.

A METAL LID to a garbage can rolls down the street, seemingly having came out of nowhere.

Sneaks signals for his men to move out. And they do, all splitting up to run down the street and find what is causing this sudden noise.

Sneaks is last to go search.

BEHIND A TREE NEXT TO PEYTON AND JAKE'S HOTEL ROOM

Lucas stands, the coast is clear, him moving toward to the motel room.

INSIDE OF THE MOTEL ROOM

Peyton is on the floor, wimpers of pain, as her face is bruised a little on the side, and Ricky is standing above her, standing on her hair as his gun aims at her face.

RICKY: You should have just butted out of my and Valentine's business, understand? You see... I don't take kindly to people butting into my affairs.

LUCAS: (off screen) No, you don't.

Ricky grins, Peyton seeing Lucas standing behind Ricky with his weapon pointed the man's way.

RICKY: Well, if it isn't the sneak-attack man. Really you should think about switching names with a partner of mine. It fits you so much better.

LUCAS: Step away from the girl, Ricky.

Ricky just stands there, Lucas running over to him and slugging him with the gun.

LUCAS: I said step away!

Ricky now on the floor, wiping the blood from his mouth, Lucas pulling Peyton up.

LUCAS: Come on! We gotta hurry.

He grabs Ricky's gun.

Both Lucas and Peyton running out the door as Lucas pulls her.

OUTSIDE OF JAKE AND PEYTON'S HOTEL ROOM

Lucas and Peyton run as fast as they can, Ricky's gang members seeing them just as they are coming from their search.

SNEAKS: Hey!

THE GANG MEMBERS FIRE! Gunshots going off everywhere.

LUCAS: Down!

He bends down with Peyton as they make their way to his car.

Lucas and Peyton get in. Lucas immediately turning on the ignition and backing up.

Ricky comes out of the motel room, running to his car, his gang members jumping in with him.

RICKY: After them! After them!

LUCAS SPINS his car around, and speeds ahead --

RICKY'S CAR racing behind them.

INSIDE OF LUCAS' CAR

Peyton is looking out the back window.

PEYTON: Lucas, I'm so scared.

LUCAS: Hold on! And buckle up.

Peyton does so, Lucas too.

As they both are in the race for their lives.


	10. PART 10

AT NIKI'S MOTEL ROOM

The Television is on, cartoons preferably.

Jenny on the floor, playing with water paints, a bowl of eaten icecream to her side.

Niki and Jake with their own seperate bowls of ice cream in between them as they sit on the bed, laughing.

NIKI: And like the time I streaked the football game.

Jake smirks.

JAKE: Had angry football players coming up to me, telling me that it was my fault a naked beautiful woman distracted them from winning.

Niki laughs.

NIKI: Yeah, they're right, not my fault. Yours. You should learn to keep a better hold on your girlfriend.

JAKE: You were my girlfriend.

Niki smiles seductively.

NIKI: Could be again.

Jake gets uncomfortable, and shows it by sitting up.

Just then, Jenny's television program is interrupted by a serious-looking female REPORTER appearing on the T.V. set, saying something that looks important.

JAKE: Hey, turn that up.

Niki grabs the romote, and ups the volume.

ON THE TELEVISION SCREEN

The Reporter is standing in front of the Chicago City Police Station, cops cars everywhere behind her, commotion in an uproar.

REPORTER: And so just how did it happen? How did a man wanted in so many states for so many murders stealthily slip pass our rador?

Jake sees that this is not something Jenny should here.

JAKE: Hey, Jen, could you go over there and put on your headphones, listen to a little music for daddy?

JENNY: Why?

JAKE: Just -- do you think you can do that for me?

Jenny nods. She goes over and grabs her headphones, putting them on as she listens to the radio.

JAKE: That's my girl.

He turns his attention back to the news, Niki as well.

REPORTER: (on the T.V.) This is what Captian Wiley of the Chicago City Police Department had to say...

CAPTAIN: (on the T.V.) There is understandably a need to panic, and rightfully so, but we're taking care of things. There's no way to explain this failure on our part except to say that this man has a great knowledge of technology, and proabably used a scrambler to temporarily tap into our computers, slow them down. I am sorry. We are all sorry for this crisis.

BACK AT NATHAN AND HALEY'S ROOM

They are watching the the news as well.

The gang, all eyes on the T.V.

REPORTER: It is said that he has a certain vendetta against someone?

CAPTAIN: (on the T.V.) Yes, an incident occurred a little while ago. We suspect the man may be after 23-year-old Peyton Sawyer and law-enforcement officer Lieutanant Lucas Scott.

Haley gasps.

HALEY: No! What are they talking about after Lucas and Peyton, what are they talking about, Nathan?

The gang can't believe it, Nathan going to hug Haley.

NATHAN: Shh. It's gonna be okay. Lucas can handle himself. And Peyton -- she's with Lucas.

HALEY: But what if he can't, Nathan. Hell, he isn't robocop. He's just Lucas. He's just our Lucas, okay.

NATHAN: I know. I know.

AT NIKI'S MOTEL ROOM

Jake grabs his jacket.

JAKE: I shouldn't have left her home by herself. Hell, Lucas should've waisted the bastard.

Niki feeling sorry for the situation.

NIKI: Jake, I don't know what to say.

ON THE TV

Reporter speaks one last thing.

REPORTER: Ricky Langs is reportedly the alleged's name. As officers are scouring the city, they say it's best to keep all doors locked, and only go out if you have to.

Jake answers Niki.

JAKE: Just don't say you're sorry. Peyton's okay. I know she is.

Jake, his face written with guilt, leaves.

NIKI: They said only if you have to. Jake!

Of course, he's already gone.

AS ON A LONG ROAD

TWO CARS are speeding, one after the other.

INSIDE OF THE FIRST CAR

Lucas drives, Peyton to his side, looking out back.

PEYTON: Lucas, they're catching up!

LUCAS: Take the wheel.

PEYTON: What?

LUCAS: I said take the wheel. Now!

Peyton unbuckles her seat belt, Lucas too, the both of them switching places as Lucas holds onto his gun.

Peyton steadies the car, though still speeding as she now drives.

INSIDE OF THE SECOND CAR

Sneaks is driving.

SNEAKS: Yo! Pop those fools, man.

Sneaks pulls up even closer to Lucas and Peyton's car.

Ricky grabbing some special type of gun.

HIS GANG MEMBERS all poke out the window, blasting Lucas and Peyon's car full on.

PELLETS OF BULETS HITTING LUCAS' CAR

INSIDE

Lucas and Peyton duck, Peyton swaying the car from side to side, before getting it steady again.

PEYTON: Lucas!

SUDDENLY A SHATTER!

Their back windshield breaking all over the place against bullets that hit it, Lucas getting worried.

LUCAS: You're not hurt, are you? No glass hit you?

PEYTON: No!

LUCAS: Good.

The bullets stop spraying their car.

BUT INSIDE OF RICKY'S CAR

His gang members are reloading their guns, Ricky peeping out the window, and shooting the back of Lucas' car with something. He grins as he reenters his own automobile.

AS THEIR CAR pull up even closer to Lucas' ride, only an inch apart.

INSIDE OF LUCAS' CAR

LUCAS, then pokes his head out his window, points his gun, shoots, and BINGO!

He hits the tire of Ricky's car, it quickly deflating as it spins out of control sideways, and comes to a stop CAUSED by Sneaks.

INSIDE OF RICKY'S CAR

SNEAKS: Damn!

As the gang were just about to shoot again, now stopping, cursing, banging their fists on the car-roof in anger.

Ricky laughs.

RICKY: Don't worry. I tagged them with a tracer.

The gang looks to him.

RICKY: They can run.

The gang laughs, then answering.

THE GANG: But they can't hide.

INSIDE OF LUCAS' CAR

Peyton let's out a sigh of relief.

PEYTON: This can't be happening.

Lucas relaxes in his seat as well.

LUCAS: You mean this Die-Hard type style of day we're having? Yeah, I agree with you.

PEYTON: I...

LUCAS: We can't go anywhere that will lead them to our friends, or innocent people, for that matter. Oh -- friends --

Lucas hits his head with his hand.

PEYTON: What's wrong?

LUCAS: I forgot to say goodbye to Nathan and Haley.

Peyton can't believe he's even thinking of that at a moment like this.

PEYTON: Oh, Lucas... I think they'll forgive you for this one.

Lucas stares out the windw, his car phone RINGING!

LUCAS: Don't answer it.

PEYTON: Lucas it could be...

LUCAS: Don't!

Peyton picks it up anyway.

PEYTON: Hello.

CAPTAIN: (on the phone) Where's Scott?

She hands the phone to Lucas, Lucas rolling his eyes as he picks it up.

LUCAS: What?

CAPTAIN: Come to the station where you'll be safe.

LUCAS: And where others won't be safe, if we do come? No way, sir.

CAPTAIN: That's a direct order. It's not the lieutenant's job to handle matters such as these.

LUCAS: A little too late for that, sir.

CAPTAIN: What did you do?

LUCAS: What I had to do.

AT THE POLICE STATION

Billy comes up to the Captain as he's on the phone with Lucas.

BILLY: They located Peyton Sawyer's room.

CAPTAIN: And?

BACK AT JAKE AND PEYTON'S PLACE

The cops are looking around, the place is trashed, Jake runs, coming in.

JAKE: Peyton!

He stops and sees the cops there.

The cops look to him somberly.

THIRD COP: I'm sorry... she's not here.

Jake looks down, then bangs his fist against the wall.

BACK AT THE POLICE STATION

Billy has told the captain.

CAPTAIN: Well, I kinda figured she wasn't there, or the gang, for that matter. I'm on the phone with Scott now.

AS INSIDE LUCAS' CAR

Lucas listens to the captain as Peyton drives.

CAPTAIN: (on the phone) I mean it, Scott. Get back here with that girl or --

LUCAS: Or what -- you'll fire me?

CAPTAIN: You said it.

LUCAS: That's right, I did.

Lucas hangs up.


	11. PART 11

AT THE CLOSEST CHUCKE E CHEESES' RESTAURANT

And, yes, Chucke E Cheeses.

Brooke and Mouth enter.

BROOKE: Why did you bring me here? Aren't they closed at this time?

Mouth looks around.

MOUTH: Do they look closed?

Brooke HEARS all of the children playing. Video games going off as she watches them.

BROOKE: Still -- this is Chucke E Cheeses.

Mouth smirks.

MOUTH: And it's the best place to let loose.

Brooke looks at him as if he's a crazy man.

BROOKE: Mouth, I took you to a strip joint once, and this is the best idea you can come up with for fun?

MOUTH: Brooke -- just trust me. I figured you needed something to take your mind off of Lu-- I mean, the one who cannot be named -- and this is a great place for that.

He grabs Brooke by the hand.

MOUTH: Now, come on.

He pulls her along, Brooke laughing as they run ahead.

THOUGH AT A GUN SHOP

Lucas is stocking up on everything he can find, Peyton looking at him crazily.

PEYTON: Guess it's a good thing we stopped at the bank before this, huh?

Lucas grabs a rifle, looks at it, then puts it back down.

LUCAS: We're going to need this stuff.

PEYTON: You're used to this, aren't you?

LUCAS: No, not this. Not the gun-pellet car chases.

He grins.

LUCAS: Now the regular car chases that involve us chasing the bad guys, and not the bad guys chasing us. Yes, that, I'm quite used to.

PEYTON: Why don't we just call for help?

LUCAS: I already told you. That guy is not going to stop until he kills us. The Captain gave me his profile. Gruesome. And that grusome-quality is only going to get worse if we drag other people into this. Show up where other people might get hurt, like this shop, for instance -- which is why we have to get outta here now.

PEYTON: Lucas, this is --

He grabs Peyton by the shoulders.

LUCAS: Peyton, I know you're scared, okay? But I also know that we have to do this -- alone.

He let's her go, then goes to the store clerk to check out everything he's bought.

Peyton watches him with uncertainty as to their future.

AS AT THE CHICAGO CITY POLICE STATION

It's busy with officers answering phones and everything.

Billy escorting a woman we recognize into the captain's office.

INSIDE OF THE CAPTAIN'S OFFICE

The Captain stands as she is brought in by Billy.

BILLY: This is Valentine Daniels -- Ricky Langs' girlfriend -- the woman he battered at the Knicks Vs. Bulls game just the other day, sir. Here as you requested.

Captain looks to Valentine.

CAPTAIN: Have a seat, miss.

Valentine nervously sits as told, looking around as if she's in trouble, Billy closing the door.

VALENTINE: I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bail Ricky out. This is all my fault this happened.

CAPTAIN: Whoa, hold on a minute, sweety, you saying you bailed Ricky out?

She nods a "yes."

VALENTINE: I was the one with the money. I gave it to one of his buddies to help. God, If I knew this was going to happen, I would have never done it. You gotta believe me.

CAPTAIN: We do, miss.

Abruptly Jake bolts into the office, breathing heavily as he stares at the captain.

JAKE: What happened to Peyton? Where is she?

Captain looks to Valentine.

CAPTAIN: That's what we're about to find out.

BACK AT CHUCK E CHEESES

Brooke and Mouth slide into the fun pit full of plastic color balls, both of them laughing outrageously.

Mouth stares at Brooke.

MOUTH: So -- you ready to tell me about what happened between you and Peyton now?

Brooke looks down, not wanting to answer.

AS AT SOME HUGE ABANDONED WAREHOUSE ALONG SOME DESERTED DIRT ROAD

Lucas and Peyton get out of their car, Lucas grabbing his backpacks full of weapons and or whatever, he pulls Peyton along with him.

INSIDE OF THE WAREHOUSE

There are many things to hide behind, many contraptions, just about everything. The place is large.

Peyton and Lucas entering, he pulls her along around corners and such, until they are in a nice secluded area, where he lays his bags down to rest.

PEYTON: Now what? You've gotta be tired about having carried all that stuff around.

LUCAS: I am tired, but that's not the reason.

Lucas pulls out some roap, stretching it.

PEYTON: What are you doing?

LUCAS: You'll see.

He then pulls out some scissors and starts cutting small pieces of square paper.

PEYTON: You don't think they'll find us here, do you?

Lucas pulls out a tiny object from his pocket.

LUCAS: Found this tagged to my car. It's a tracer. They'll be here alright.

Peyton is getting angry and frustrated.

PEYTON: So you just kept it on you, and let them follow us here?

LUCAS: Ricky... that's his name. He has gangs all over this city, who alert him whenever they find his enemies. Believe me. He would have found us anyway.

Lucas takes off his uiform shirt, revealing his white tank top, his muscles bulging somewhat, and sweaty.

Peyton likes this, and she shows it by staring.

PEYTON: Looks like this is as good a time as any to talk about why me and Brooke ended our friendship, right?

Lucas is still working on whatever he's working on. Peyton explaining anyway.

PEYTON: It was about you.

Lucas immediately looks up at her.

PEYTON: Yeah you, as always... I had come to a very realistic conclusion about my feelings for you, and I went and told Brooke, like an idiot. Told her that I wanted to be with you. Hell, that I needed to be with you.

Lucas is definitely paying attention now.

PEYTON: Brooke got angry, saying pretty much the same thing. She had enough with the whole Brooke, Lucas-Peyton love triangle. She said it meant we couldn't be friends without wanting the other one dead, but we both saw eye to eye on the subject, that if either one of us were with you, while the other one was still there, then it would only cause friction in our relationship.

Lucas stands.

Peyton tearing up.

PEYTON: So we just ended it. And we both ended up moving -- except she got to move on with you.

LUCAS: Hey.

Peyton is crying now.

LUCAS: Come here.

He moves to Peyton, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her to his chest as she sobs.

LUCAS: If only...

AS AT CHUCKE E CHEESES -- IN A QUIET AND EMPTY SECTION

Brooke and Mouth are talking about the same thing.

Brooke is explaining.

BROOKE: I guess, I got all upset because it was like she was taking something away from me.

Mouth understands.

MOUTH: And you wanted to take something away from her.

Brooke is ashamed with this next answer, but...

BROOKE: Yeah... And who better than Lucas?

Brooke leans into Mouth, Mouth holding her tight.

BACK AT THE POLICE STATION

Valentine is almost through talking to the Captain.

CAPTAIN: And hitting you is all he would do?

VALENTINE: Yes, sir.

CAPTAIN: At least we don't have to worry about rape.

Captain escorts Valentine out of the door, Billy and Jake behind them as they go

INTO THE MAIN OFFICE

Where Nathan and Haley are rushing in alongside the Tree Hill gang.

Captain loooks to Billy.

CAPTAIN: I want Valentine here, put into the witness protection program as soon as possible.

BILLY: I'm on it, sir.

Billy escorts Valentine away.

Nathan and Haley, the gang run up to the captain and Jake.

Haley stares at Jake.

HALEY: Jake...Peyton let us know you two were in town together...but now for this to happen...

Nathan faces the captain.

NATHAN: Where's my brother?

HALEY: Yeah, what's going on with Lucas?

Captain looks to them all.

CAPTAIN: I'm sorry, are all of you family?

Tim is even angry, understandbly so.

TIM: Damn straight.

Captain looks to them with a worried glare.

CAPTAIN: Well, then I'm afraid, the young man known as Lucas Scott and the young lady he is with are in serious danger.

AT THE ABANDONED WAREHOUSE

Lucas comes running from around a corner to Peyton.

LUCAS: I took care of everything.

They hug.

LUCAS: Peyton, before anything happens, there's something I have to tell you. It's about us... or rather what I want to be u--

Abruptly...

AT THE FRONT DOOR

Ricky and an even bigger gang of gangster members come in through the door. A lot of them.

BEHIND THE BIG BLOCKS OF WOOD

Lucas and Peyton hear them, both pulling apart at that moment.

Lucas picks up his gun.

LUCAS: It's time.


	12. PART 12

Ricky and his larger than life gang, all of them pulling out rifles, looking around as the night air whooshes in.

Sneaks is skeptical.

SNEAKS: You sure they're here, Ricky?

Ricky pops his gun.

RICKY: Of course, they're here. Tracking systems don't lie.

Ricky frowns.

RICKY: I'm not letting them get away. I'll be putting a hurting on them both. All of you split up. Now!

SNEAKS: But, Rick, man, it might be best if we stay togeth --

RICKY: Split up! I'm know what I'm doing here, sneaky.

SNEAKS: It's sneaks.

RICKY: Yeah, whatever.

All of the gang run off, taking leave in opposite directions as told.

Ricky still standing there.

RICKY: We're going to have us a game of killed or be killed.

Ricky fires his gun at the ceiling.

AROUND THE FIRST BLOCKS OF STACKED CRATES

Sneaks walks down the area, rifle in firing position, looking for the boy named Lucas Scott, which he finds as --

Lucas is standing in the middle of the space, his back to Sneaks, Sneaks stopping in front of the space, aiming his gun at the rookie.

SNEAKS: Alright, it's over!

Lucas holds up his hands as if caught.

Sneaks is amused.

SNEAKS: You're not very smart to be out in the open like that, are you? Turn around!

Lucas just drops his hands, folding his arms across his chest, not even attempting to obey, frustrating Sneaks.

SNEAKS: Didn't you hear me? I want you to face me now!

Sneaks grows angry, seeing that it is useless in trying to get Lucas to listen.

SNEAKS: Son of a --

Sneaks takes one step forward --

AND A LONG WIRE IN FRONT OF HIM is TRIGGERED!

Sneaks looks down at it, then

A FORKLIFT SPEEDS out from behind the crates, crashing into Sneaks, its sharp edges sinking intohis body as it tackles him against the wall.

Peyton comes running from behind the boxes just then as Lucas turns around to see the gruesome sight.

Peyton covers her mouth in disgust --

Sneaks, flattened against the wall, in excruiating pain, moaning, blood dripping from his body as he moves restlessly.

SNEAKS: What -- did -- you do?

Lucas is in disgust of himself as he stares at the dying man.

LUCAS: I...

Sneaks is finally dead.

Lucas shakes his haed in sorrow, notably shaken by this.

Peyton grabs him by the arm.

PEYTON: Lucas, we gotta go.

LUCAS: I killed a man.

PEYTON: Yeah, because he would have killed you and me both. Now come!

She pulls him along.

AT THE OTHER END OF THE WAREHOUSE

Ricky, rifles with them, are with a smaller group of his gang as they look from side to side in wonderment.

RICKY: You guys heard that? That screaming?

They shake their heads in agreement, but the...

Third Gang Member squints.

THIRD GANG MEMBER: You mean, like that psst we heard last time? Seriously...this question was asked last time.

RICKY: No. A scream. The others heard it. It came from this way.

Ricky and his gang run in the direction of the scream.

BUT IN ANOTHER PART OF THE WAREHOUSE

A LONE GANG MEMBER is walking around the place, noticing a bunch of torn little pieces of paper on a desk. He stops in front of them.

The little pieces of paper are blank, all set together in the form of a closed book.

Lone Gang Member turns over one of the pieces where on the front can be read: HA!

Lone Gang Member turns over more little pieces of paper.

AS MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE CHICAGO CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT

Nathan, Haley, Jake, and, the Tree Hill gang all sit in the Captain's office, watching the news, and from time to time listening to the captain.

CAPTAIN: The best thing to do is to wait.

NATHAN: How did all of this happen?

CAPTAIN: If you mean how did it start, then with Ricky Langs. But if you're talking about a disobediant Lieutenant... then with Lucas Scott, that's how.

Haley furrows her brow.

HALEY: Disobediant?

CAPTAIN: Yeah, I told him to bring the Sawyer girl back here, where she'd be okay, but he refused.

Jake angers.

JAKE: Idiot! What was he thinking?

CAPTAIN: Probably the same thing you're thinking -- about her safety... You see, if it's one thing Lucas dislikes, it's others telling him how to do his job. I reckon, he feels the girl is safer with him, then here, the one place Ricky would come looking for her. But lucky for us... it's also the one place Ricky would get a body full of bullets.

JAKE: This is ridiculous! He's not superman. Must've went on some ego trip after saving Peyton the first time.

CAPTAIN: I'm thinking it's because I told him the truth -- that Ricky has gangs set up all over this city -- but just let him bring those gangs here, and I promise you, he'll regret it.

Fergie sighs.

FERGIE: Look, I know this is off-subject and everything, but I'm really worried about Mouth. He's missing too, ya'll.

Skills is alerted to the subject once more.

SKILLS: Me too, man.

AND AT SOME SECLUDED LITTLE LAKE

Brooke takes off her shirt, her black braw and jeans left onas she dives right in.

Mouth standing by the edge, laughing.

Brooke comes up to the surface, swaying her hands around in the water as she comfortably bobs.

BROOKE: Come on, Mouth. It's warm, I promise.

MOUTH: I don't know.

She swims to where he's at, then looks up at him.

BROOKE: You don't know. You stopped here on the drive home, and you don't know?

Brooke grabs his pants leg and pulls him right in.

BROOKE: Get into this lake.

Mouth comes up for air, chuckling.

Brooke pats him on the head.

BROOKE: Now ain't that better?

MOUTH: Take away the fact of my wet clothes, and yes.

Brooke swims ahead.

BROOKE: Oh, stop complaining.

Mouth catches up to her, Brooke turning to him.

BROOKE: What are you thinking?

MOUTH: What do you mean?

BROOKE: I see the way you look at me. Even still -- it's more than Lucas ever did, that's for sure.

Mouth is silent.

Brooke moves even closer.

BROOKE: Is this what you want, Mouth?

She kisses him softly on the lips, Mouth kissing back, though he finally pulls away.

MOUTH: Brooke, we can't do this. This isn't you. Coming on to me. You're just trying to forget Lucas.

BROOKE: Maybe I want to forget...make me forget, Mouth...just for tonight anyway, okay?

She kisses him again. Mouth ceases it though.

MOUTH: I don't want to be the rebound guy.

Brooke smiles devilishly.

BROOKE: Why not? I like rebound guys.

Mouth can't refuse any longer, both of them kissing harder.

AS IN SOME LOCAL NEIGHBORHOOD

Cop cars are everywhere, patrolling, Cops running around, guns in hands, raiding empty hiding places.

IN THE ALLEY WAY

Some gang members watch them.

EXTRA GANG MEMBER: Yo, they after Ricky, aren't they, man?

SECOND EXTRA GANG MEMBER: Yep, holmes. He's about to get his.

AND BACK AT THE WAREHOUSE --

Ricky and his gang are running down the middle area.

RICKY: We checked all the other parts. This next stop is where it will all end.

They all walk --

TO BEHIND THE FIRST STACK OF CRATES

As Ricky and his gang immediaitely stop at the open space, looking up at the pinned body of Sneaks, that pitchfork against him.

Some of the gang members back up, horrified.

Ricky is beyond angry.

RICKY: Jesus, Mary and Joseph. Sneaks!

He runs up to Sneaks, close to crying, as he touches the dead man's shoulder.

RICKY: That Rookie will pay for this. You have my word.

A FEW FEET AWAY

There, Lucas Scott, the rookie stands. He sits in a chair, eating an apple nonchantly.

Ricky and his gang are alarmed, and Ricky just shocked, watching Lucas bravely sit before him.

RICKY: You did this to my boy, didn't you?

Lucas smirks, holding up a small tube, a cord going from its button all the way to connect to a wire of the wall behind him.

Ricky points his gun at the rookie, angry as all hell.

RICKY: You got any last words?

LUCAS: Yeah., how 'bout... Say "Cheese."

Lucas pushes its top button;

A HUGE FLASH OF LIGHT coming from the wall above Lucas' head. It's the powerful, bunched together back-up lights of the warehouse skillfully tied together and packed against the base.

Ricky and his gang members TEMPORAIRLY BLINDED, all dropping their pistols and rifles, falling to their knees, and rubbing at their eyes in obvious pain.

RICKY: Damn, I can't see!

THIRD GANG MEMBER: It hurts.

Peyton suddenly shows up at Lucas' side.

PEYTON: Hey, you're having all the fun. I thought we don't do fun. We do gloomy.

LUCAS: Why, yes, you're right.

Lucas pulls out his pistol, going to Ricky and his gang members, shooting all of them in the leg.

LUCAS: Here's a gloomy day for you, for you, and for you too.

RICKY: Ow!

OTHER MEMBERS: Ow! Damn!

Peyton grabs Lucas as she always does.

PEYTON: We gotta go. Others are still around.

Lucas and Peyton take off, Ricky screaming.

RICKY: Get back here, Scott!

BUT BACK IN THE OTHER PART OF THE WAREHOUSE

Lone Gang Member finds another table of torn little pieces of paper, he starts turning them over as well.

He turns over the first piece. It reads: A

The second piece says: S

Lone gang Member turns over another little piece of paper as it too reads: S.

Long Gang member is shocked as he continues to turn over all the pieces of the little paper puzzle, completing it --

The small pieces now in the form of a sheet of paper, where on its front can be read: YOUR ASS IS GRASS.

Lone Gang Member backs up, frightened, turning around and

KNOCK! A pair of feet blast him in the face.

AS WE SEE Lucas, hanging from a rope connected to the celing, kicking Lone Gang Member unconscious and Lone Gang Member falling to the floor... sleepy sleep for him.

With Peyton next to him, Lucas let's go of the rope, the both of them running for the door, but --

RICKY: (off screen) Scott!

Lucas and Peyton turning around, Ricky staggering out into the open space due to his injured leg, and SHOOTS at Lucas, hitting him in the shoulder.

Lucas falling somewhat.

Peyton in fear.

PEYTON: Lucas!

Ricky is still in pain, falling to the ground, trying to aim at Lucas again.

OTHER GANG MEMBERS VOICES CAN BE HEARD in the background...

Lucas grimacing in agony, Peyton quickly helping him run as they make it out the door.

PEYTON: I got you.

OUTSIDE OF THE WAREHOUSE:

Peyton helps Lucas into the car, then immediately moves to the other side, getting in to take over the steering wheel.

She starts up the car and speeds ahead.

Extra gang members coming out to blast them, but are too late.

AS ON THE ROAD

INSIDE LUCAS' CAR

Lucas stares at Peyton.

LUCAS: I'm okay. It's just a flesh wound.

Lucas' shoulder bleeding profusely.

Peyton drives angrily.

PEYTON: That is more than just a flesh wound, okay?

LUCAS: I know someone who can patch it up. We'll be safe for a while. Get me there...I...

PEYTON: As awesome as you were in there, action hero, I think I should get you to a hospital.

Lucas is having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

LUCAS: No hospitals. Ricky...follow us...get to Tracesome Road Motel.

Lucas passes out.

PEYTON: Lucas! Lucas!

She sighs.

PEYTON: Okay, I'll get you there. But your ass better be alive when I do.


	13. PART 13

AT THE CHICAGO CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT

The Captain is on the phone, Jake beside him as he listens to the man's every word.

CAPTAIN: I don't give a crap, just check the whole east side again.

Waiting for a response.

CAPTAIN: For the fourth time then.

Captain slams the phone down.

Jake looks to him questioningly. But the Captain is annoyed.

CAPTAIN: How hard is it to find one wanted killer?

Jake is about to say something, but...

...suddenly

NIKI: (off screen) Jake!

Jake turns around to see Niki coming in through the doors, Jenny in her arms.

NIKI: It's heavily guarded outside. I'm surprised they even let me in.

She moves to Jake, Jenny looking around.

Jake is appalled.

JAKE: Why did you bring her here?

NIKI: She wanted her father, Jake.

Jenny reaches out to him, yawning. Niki wants to clarify.

NIKI: Careful. She's sleepy.

Jake takes Jenny into his arms, Jenny lying her head onto his shoulder.

JENNY: What's going on, daddy?

JAKE: Nothing, baby.

Jake looks to the captain, the captain understanding what he means.

CAPTAIN: There's an empty office to the left.

Jake, Niki, and Jenny head for there.

AS INSIDE OF THE CAPTAIN'S OFFICE

Nathan stands in front of the Tree Hill gang.

NATHAN: I'm going to find my brother.

Haley halts him.

HALEY: No, Nathan.

NATHAN: But --

HALEY: But I need you here. I mean, what are you gonna do, play Robin to his Batman? No, I don't think so, Nathan Scott.

Frustrated, Nathan slings the little wooden chair next him across the room, it clanging to the floor and as it bounces back, its edge almost hitting Tim.

TIM: Hey! Watch it.

NATHAN: Sorry, man. I'm just angry, okay? Seriously, what do they expect us to do? Just sit here?

CAPTAIN: (off screen) That's exactly what I expect you to do.

The captain comes back inside of the room, into view, closing the door behind him.

CAPTAIN: Watch those chairs, boy. Money don't grow on trees around here.

BUT ON THE TELEVISION SET

That female reporter is speaking, A SKETCH OF RICKY LANGS appearing to her side.

REPORTER: This is a picture of the alleged murderer, Ricky langs. Please, if you see this man, contact us down at the police station on Petulum Blvd.as soon as possible.

The Tree Hill gang all sigh.

Haley rubbing her hands through her hair, looking even more stressed out now.

HALEY: Oh, my God...Brooke.

NATHAN: What about her?

HALEY: She has no idea. Who's going to tell her?

AS AT THE SECLUDED LAKE

Brooke and Mouth are putting back on their wet clothes.

MOUTH: You don't want me to tell Lucas about this, right?

Brooke giggles innocently, playing dumb.

BROOKE: About what?

Mouth is strangely angry all of a sudden.

MOUTH: Oh, that's right, I'm just a joke to you, aren't I? "Poor little Mouth can't even do it right."

Mouth picks up his shoes, storming away.

MOUTH: I don't need this. Another one of your feeble attempts to make Lucas jealous.

Brooke is trying to explain.

BROOKE: Mouth!

She gets up, and runs after him, stopping him in his place as she moves in his way.

BROOKE: Hey! As much as I'd like this to be about Lucas -- our sleeping together -- it's not. It wasn't.

She touches a hand to his face.

BROOKE: You hear that, Mcfadden? For the first time -- it wasn't.

Mouth is staring at her. Is she really sincere? Did she really enjoy having sex with him? No -- making love, that's what it was -- making love.

BROOKE: And for the record -- you did everything right.

Mouth smiles, Brooke smiling too.

BUT BACK AT THE CHICAGO CITY POLICE STATION INSIDE OF THE CAPTAIN'S OFFICE

Haley is not smiling.

She looks at Nathan, the captain and the Tree Hill gang.

HALEY: I don't think she knows. I mean, Brooke's not here.

SKILLS: Neither is Mouth.

Nathan gets a weird look on his face.

NATHAN: Wait, you guys don't think they're together, do you?

TOGETHER IS CORRECT!

AS BACK AT THE LAKE

Brooke and Mouth are lying in the grass, looking up at the sky.

BROOKE: So how did you learn so much about stars in the first place?

MOUTH: Computer geek. It's kinda my job.

Brooke laughs.

BROOKE: You're not a geek.

Mouth gives her a doubtful look, Brooke knowing she can't hide it for long.

BROOKE: Okay, so you are a geek.

They both laugh.

BROOKE: So what if you are? Being a geek got you with a hot babe to star gaze with under the moonlight.

Mouth grins.

MOUTH: That -- it did.

He points to a constellation.

MOUTH: Ooh, see, the big dipper smack dab right there?

BROOKE: Looks more like a big pitcher to me.

Mouth laughs, Brooke giggling.

MOUTH: Crazy girl.

He sits up, all serious, looking down at her.

MOUTH: I know you and Lucas are no longer enagaged, but that's not why I'm here with you, Brooke.

Brooke stares at him, Mouth getting the courage to say what he feels is the next step.

MOUTH: I don't want this to just be a fling, Brooke.

She touches a finger to his mouth.

BROOKE: Lips.

Mouth is confused.

MOUTH: What?

BROOKE: Lips. Remember I called you that once?

MOUTH: Yeah.

BROOKE: Well, now I know why.

Brooke smirks, Mouth blushing.

AS WITH THE NEXT MORNING

INSIDE OF SOME BROKEN-DOWN HOUSE

Ricky and his newer gang members are standing, their legs wrapped up in bandages, watching Ricky pull the bullet out from his thigh as he winces in pain.

RICKY: Ahhh! Damn!

He puts the metal gripping utensil down, the bloody bullet on the table.

RICKY: Would someone mind telling me how in the hell could one man do all of this damage to us! To me! I am Ricky Langs. I run this city.

The gang shrugs.

THIRD GANG MEMBER: I only saw planning like that on T.V.. You know, like McGuyver.Never thought those types of guys really existed, holmes.

RICKY: Oh, they exist alright. Proof enough is him. But I am The Ricky Langs, you know? Wanted in the city of Chicago.

The gang finishes his sentence.

THIRD GANG MEMBER: And in the city of New York.

FOURTH GANG MEMBER: And in the city of Los Angeles.

A WALKE-TALKE beside Ricky goes off, a SCARY MAN'S voice heard on it as Ricky's men name the other states he's wanted in.

SCARY MAN: (on the walke-talke) Ricky? Ricky, come in.

Ricky picks up the radio reciever walke-talke, responding.

RICKY: This is me.

SCARY MAN: They're searching for you at Palm street, Blender Neighborhood, and the Heights Ore, just about everywhere you can think of, man. Be careful.

RICKY: Good looking out.

Ricky puts his walke-talke back down, looking to his gang, smiling wide. Oops. You forgot one -- the borderline of Mexico.

They all laugh.

MEANWHILE

AT THE TRACESOME MOTEL

Lucas opens his eyes, seeing a blurry vision of Peyton sitting beside him.

The vision is soon clear, Lucas realizing he's in a bed. He moves. Ow!

PEYTON: Easy.

She's soothing his brow with a wet towel.

PEYTON: Lucky there was only one Tracesome motel, or else we'd either have been looking all night, or never would have found this one and your friend.

Lucas sees LAUREN, the woman he was talking about who could help him.

Peyton tells Lucas the answers he seeks.

PEYTON: She took the bullet out of your shoulder, patched you right up --your wound. You were pretty out of it there.

Peyton moves out of the way, so that Lauren can sit beside Lucas.

LAUREN: Hey, Scotty.

LUCAS: Hey.

Peyton wants to know who the hell she's talking about.

PEYTON: Who's Scotty?

LAUREN: Oh, it's my nickname for him. We met up two years ago. Of course, then I was still a rookie on the force... that is...before I quit. After that -- had this big lug saying I inspired him to become a law enforcement officer too. Meanwhile, I had turned to a life of running crappy motels.

Lucas slowly sits up and smiles.

LUCAS: Nothing wrong with that.

LAUREN: No,there isn't. But there is something wrong with this picture. What kind of trouble you kids in?

LUCAS: Lauren.

Lauren knows.

LAUREN: Okay, I get it, I get it. Still the same-old Lucas. Wants no one butting into his business?

Lauren stands up.

LAUREN: I'll be at the main house, if you need me.

She opens the door, and leaves, closing the it behind her.

Peyton giggles.

Lucas arches a brow.

LUCAS: And you're giggling because?

PEYTON: People keep talking about the old Lucas Scott, when I dont even know this new one.

Lucas scoots to the edge of the bed, grabbing a fresh white shirt left by his bedside. A little blood stains the bandage on his shoulder. Peyton is worried.

PEYTON: No, what are you doing? You're not suppose to move.

LUCAS: I'm not paralyzed, Peyton. I got shot in the arm. Not in the spine. I'm fine. I feel fine.

PEYTON: Fine.

LUCAS: All this talk about you not knowing me. You know me, Peyton.

PEYTON: Oh, really? Then tell me who that dare devil was back at the warehouse, because I have no clue. Where did you learn to set traps like that? Like you were some sort of McGuyver for the 21st century?

Lucas laughs..

LUCAS: Everyone says that.

LUCAS: The Captain... very first day he met me -- he said he saw potential in me. Took me out hunting with him, showed me all the tricks of the trade. The man is a genius. Everything I did in that warehouse is what I learned from him, though his techniques are technically used on animals, the guys we fought were pretty much animals anyway, right?

Peyton walks over to Lucas, touching a hand to his arm.

PEYTON: Looks like the captain had every right to promote you to lieutenant.

Peyton is looking just a little too seductive there for Lucas to handle right now. He quickly makes an excuse.

LUCAS: I -- um -- I'm going to head for a shower.

He abruptly gets up, going into the bathroom as Peyton sighs.

Lucas closes the door, but it isn't closed all the way, cracked open just a bit.

First his shirt comes off, then his trousers, next the boxer-briefs.

His backside. Oops!

Peyton quickly turns her head away. Boxer-briefs, naked behind, Lucas wears boxer briefs now? Naked behind...is all she kept thinking about. What was he trying to do? Kill her with hot-bod nakedness? Okay, corny joke, but still valid.

Peyton needs something to take her mind off of the gorgeous naked man in her bathroom. She quickly spots Lucas' cell phone on the chair, grabbing it.

AT THE POLICE STATION INSIDE OF AN OFFICE

Jake's cell phone rings.

He looks up at Niki as she holds Jenny.

JAKE: I have to take this.

He exits

OUT OF THE OFFICE

And into --

ANOTHER OFFICE

Jake answering his phone.

JAKE: Hello?

PEYTON: (on the phone) Jake.

JAKE: Peyton? My God, I've been worried sick about you. Why didn't you call sooner?

PEYTON: Kinda tough.

JAKE: Are you Okay? Where's Lucas?

PEYTON: Busy. I'm fine.

JAKE: Well does he want to talk to his family? Nathan and Haley are worried out of their minds.

BACK INSIDE OF LUCAS AND PEYTON'S MOTEL SUITE

Peyton looks to Lucas' bathroom door, seeing steam coming from its crack.

PEYTON: He says nope.

JAKE: Nope. He says nope?

BACK AT THE STATION

Jake can't believe it.

JAKE: But --

PEYTON: He feels it will make it harder on them.

JAKE: But --

PEYTON: Jake, just let it go, okay?

JAKE: Alright. But -- Peyton... I'm just glad you're okay, alright. Can't wait to have you back in my arms again. Once I know you're safe, we can make it up with that steamy passionate night you were talking about the other day.

PEYTON: Yeah, about that...

JAKE: You don't sound too thrilled.

PEYTON: Jake, with everything that's been happening, I just feel it's best --

JAKE: No, Peyton. don't do this.

PEYTON: Seperate.

JAKE: You're breaking up with me on the phone? On the phone, Peyton? What kinda -- At a time like this?

PEYTON: No...yes...I...

Jake is beyond furious.

JAKE: You know what? You and Lucas can have each other!

Jake clicks off, throwing the cell phone to the floor, it shattering.

AS BACK AT LUCAS AND PEYTON MOTEL ROOM

Lucas comes out into the main area, his jeans and wet T-shirt on, as he rubs his dripping wet hair with the towel.

He sees Peyton crying, and stops.

LUCAS: Hey, what's wrong?

She spins around at him, furious, letting him have it -- her fury!

PEYTON: You are, Lucas! You're always what's wrong, from the first day you came into my life, right into my gloomy little world, brought your gloomy little world into mine, messed up everything, destroyed my friendship with Brooke, and again, couldn't make up your mind then, destroyed it again, can't make up your mind now. Good for nothing!

She is so agitated!

PEYTON: And now you've destroyed my relationship with Jake!

Lucas goes to her, not knowing where all this emotion is coming from -- emotion that is hurting his own.

LUCAS: Whoa! How did I do that?

PEYTON: Just now, you idiot. I broke up with him. I didn't mean to. Maybe I did. I don't know.

LUCAS: And I caused it?

PEYTON: You clueless jerk, yes the hell you did cause it!

Lucas angers.

LUCAS: Hey! You need to stop all the screaming, alright! Ever think about what you've done to me, huh? You think I asked you to come back into my life? Destroy what I had with Brooke? I didn't ask you to come back into my life, Peyton.

PEYTON: And I wish I hadn't!

Ouch! That little number stings Lucas like a bumble bee.

He moves really close to Peyton, frowning as he puts the towel around his neck.

LUCAS: Well, if that's how you feel, then I'm leaving!

Lucas storms toward the door.

PEYTON: Fine! You're handicapped at the moment anyways. Couldn't protect me now if your life depended on it.

Lucas stops for a second, almost wanting to respond, but exits.

SLAMMING the door behind him!


	14. PART 14

Peyton sighs, and looks back at the bathroom door.

PEYTON: Guess, it's my turn to take a shower.

BACK AT THE CHICAGO CITY POLICE STATION

Jake bursts into

THE CAPTAIN'S OFFICE

holding up his broken cell phone.

JAKE: Lucas and Peyton called, and, oh, they don't wanna speak to any of you, got it?

Jake lets his cell phone drop to the floor, Nathan and Haley, and the Tree Hill gang all looking his way.

Jake, then, pacing out of the door.

The captain touching a hand to his chin.

Haley wanting answers as she screams after him.

HALEY: Jake! Jake!

But he is gone...

Niki quickly coming to the door, Jenny in her arms.

NIKI: I'll go see what's bothering him.

She takes off after Jake.

Nathan frowns.

NATHAN: This makes no sense, man. Lucas doesn't want to talk to us?

The Captain smirks.

CAPTAIN: Hell, he didn't want to talk to me either.

OUTSIDE THE POLICE STATION

MANY Cops are guarding the steps, Jake approaching as Billy sees this.

BILLY: Oh, he's cool, let him by. It's not like he's going in.

Niki comes out after Jake, the cops letting her go through as well.

AS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STEPS

Jake gets into his car, Niki on the other side.

NIKI: What do you think you're doing? You're just going to leave us... Jake, what's going on?

He opens the car door for them.

JAKE: Get in, if you're coming.

Niki goes to the other side of the car, doing just that, getting in.

Jake drives off with his family.

BACK AT THE POLICE STATION

Nathan and Haley are standing at the main desk with the captain, the captain on the phone busy again.

Haley moans.

Nathan looks to her.

NATHAN: You okay?

HALEY: No, it's just -- there's one other person left to tell.

Nathan looks to Haley for her reply, but he already knows what she's thinking.

Haley confirms it.

HALEY: Karen.

KAREN: (off screen) I already know.

Haley gasps, --

Nathan and everyone in the room turning around with her, as they both see Karen Roe, Lucas Scott's mother, standing there in the doorway, her purse slung over her shoulder, and an officer beside her.

He escorts Karen to Captain Wiley, Nathan and Haley.

HALEY: Karen.

She immediately hugs the warm, welcoming woman.

Then it's Nathan's turn.

NATHAN: Ms. Roe.

She smiles.

KAREN: Nathan.

Haley is still surprised.

HALEY: How --

KAREN: Tim... I didn't know what to believe as to that, and Lucas saying no.

The officer explains about Karen.

OFFICER: She said she was Scott's mother.

Captain smiles.

CAPTAIN: Well she is, is she?

He tries to shake Karen's hand, but she is having none of that.

KAREN: Are you the Captain of this department?

CAPTAIN: That -- I am, mam.

KAREN: Good.

She moves in really close to this so-called Captain, anger in her eyes.

KAREN: Then where the hell is my son!

AT TRACESOME MOTEL IN LUCAS AND PEYTON'S SUITE

Peyton comes strolling out of the bathroom in her robe left by Lauren, all clean and fresh, just having taken her bath.

Lucas entering through the door, barefooted, a bunch of food in his hands, along with plastic plates, covered in aluminum foil.

He looks to Peyton, closing the door as she makes sure her robe is buttoned up, before sitting on the bed, and combing her hair.

PEYTON: So -- you really left?

LUCAS: With Ricky still out there? No... Just wanted to make sure I was still packing ammunition.

PEYTON: Yeah, I took care of that while you were playing Rambo at the warehouse. Stuck them in the trunk.

LUCAS: So I see.

Lucas sighs.

LUCAS: Not that it's any of your business or anything...but I'm not engaged to Brooke. She broke it off the night she found out you were here. And to be quite honest...I don't really care.

He moves over to Peyton, handing her some food.

LUCAS: Lauren made us some taco pizzas. The best in the business.

PEYTON: What business? Doesn't look like anyone's here.

LUCAS: No, they're not. Lauren said it's been empty for two weeks now. Just us three here.

Peyton pulls the wrapper from her food, takes a bite into it. She accidently waste some on her chest, Lucas seing this and grabbing a napkin.

LUCAS: Here. Let me get that.

He goes over to Peyton, dabbing the napkin near her breast --

Peyton looking up at him.

Lucas realizes what he's doing, taking a step back.

Peyton takes over.

PEYTON: Yeah, I can handle that.

Lucas goes back to where he was, grabbing a soda.

LUCAS: And I got you drink.

He tosses the soda to Peyton as he takes a bite into his own taco pizza, Peyton catching the soda, and immediately gulping it down.

LUCAS: Hell, yeah...lady's thirsty.

PEYTON: Oh, you know you are too.

Lucas picks up his soda, and drinks heavily as well.

LUCAS: So I guess I am.

Peyton smiles, then gets serious again.

PEYTON: Don't think this means I'm apologizing.

LUCAS: I'm not apologizing either.

They both laugh, finishing their food.

BACK AT THE POLICE STATION

Karen is yelling loudly at the captain.

KAREN: What do you mean, he refused to come back! That's only because he's scared!

She points at him.

KAREN: I told him this job was too much for him. But, no, it was you -- you he told me who said you saw potential in his ability. You who may have dragged my son into an early death.

CAPTAIN: Madam, calm down.

KAREN: I will not calm down! I get here, looking to wish my son a happy wedding day, which I knew could have been false, only to turn on the news and find out that a maniac is chasing him as his front door was left wide open! Had me scared half to death!

Haley grabs Karen.

HALEY: Come on, I'll get you some water.

Karen ignores Haley, yelling once more at the captain.

KAREN: And don't think that the water is going to calm me down either!

She finally walks off with Haley.

Haley taking her to a seat, Karen still looking ruthlessly at the captain as they both sit.

Haley fills a paper cup up with some water, hands it to Karen.

HALEY: There.

She sits beside Karen.

HALEY: Where's Keith?

KAREN: He's out of town. I won't worry him with something like this until I know something for sure.

Karen is emotional.

KAREN: I mean, Lucas is okay. He's got to be okay, Haley.

Haley touches her hand to Karen's.

HALEY: I know.

AND OUTSIDE OF LUCAS AND PEYTON'S MOTEL ROOM OUTBACK

Peyton now wearing a blouse and Jeans.

Lucas, again in his tight and freshly washed tank top, is teaching Peyton how to shoot a gun.

Three empty bottles set up on logs protruding from the ground.

He comes up behind Peyton helping her to position the pistol.

LUCAS: That's right. Steady. Steady...

BANG! Peyton makes her target , totally blasting one of the glass bottles away.

PEYTON: I did it, Lucas! Did you see that? I did it.

Lucas makes a redneck accent.

LUCAS: Yes, show 'nough, I done seen that. Woo-doggy.

Peyton laughs, nudging him in the side.

PEYTON: Okay, Cletis.

Lucas smiles, going back into his regular voice.

LUCAS: Now, you just keep that up -- and before you know it -- you'll be the best looking female cop on the force.

Peyton stares at him.

Lucas backs away.

LUCAS: It's getting dark. We better get inside.

He walks ahead.

BUT AT SOME NEIGHBORHOOD HOUSE

Cops bursts in, rifles in their hands, a family screaming as the officers raid their home.

SECOND OFFICER: Everyone freeze!

There is a little kid on the floor crying, his mother instantly grabbing him.

THIRD OFFICER knocking things over.

THIRD OFFICER: Ricky Langs in here! Have you people seen Ricky Langs? We got a tip that he was staying here. Where the hell is Ricky Langs!

The kid just crys and crys.

AT NIGHT -- BACK AT LUCAS AND PEYTON'S MOTEL ROOM

Lucas is standing by the door.

Peyton sitting on the bed near a radio as after an announcer says welcome back, the song "Ready For Love" by India Arie starts up.

THE RADIO PLAYING: "I am ready for Love...

why are you hiding from me?"

Lucas is uncomfortable at this.

LUCAS: I just remembered something.

He steps outside...

Peyton steadily watching the door as the lyrics continue...

THE RADIO PLAYING: "I'd quickly give my freedom...to

be held in your cap--tivi--ty.."

OUT TO THE FRONT OF THE MOTEL

Lucas opening up his car's trunk, and grabbing a few weapons from it as the music carries around him with...

"I am ready for love...

all the joy and the pain...

and all the time that it takes...just to

stay in your good grace..."

ABOUT THIRTY FEET AWAY

Three thugs are watching.

One thug, looking through a pair of binoculars.

FIRST THUG: Hey, ain't that them fools Ricky is looking for?

SECOND THUG: Give me that!

He snatches the binoculars away from First Thug, looking through them.

SECOND THUG: Hell, yeah, that's them. Well, him anyway.

They see Lucas examining a few things, though not exactly what as it remains under the blanket away from eager eyes.

THIRD THUG scowling.

THIRD THUG: We better alert Ricky.

AS BACK INSIDE OF LUCAS AND PEYTON'S MOTEL ROOM

Lucas steps in.

THE RADIO PLAYING: "I just need you to acknowledge I am here."

He looks away from Peyton, going to sit in the frame of the window, a gun in his hand.

Peyton on the bed, staring at him as the lyrics to the song seemingly becoming truer to her.

THE RADIO PLAYING: "If you give me half the chance..

I'll prove this to you...

I will be patient -- kind -- faithful and true...

To a man who loves music -- a man who loves art

Respects the spirit world and thinks with his heart...(heart)..."

Peyton feels the urgent need to speak to Lucas.

PEYTON: Why don't you look at me?

LUCAS: Thought you didn't want me to look at you. Wasn't it the main reason we did that bet?

PEYTON: You started that bet.

LUCAS: You're the one who said you'd rather stare a pit bull in the face than look at mine.

Peyton, her blouse somewhat open, goes to Lucas, Lucas turning to her, meeting her intense gaze.

PEYTON: Maybe I changed my mind.

LUCAS: You women --always changing your mind.

Lucas ignores her, looking back out the window as he lays down his gun.

Peyton angers.

PEYTON: And, you men, can never choose! To busy switching back and forth in between whores.

She turns to leave, Lucas angrily snatching her back around.

She stares at him, scared for what he is about to do. No, he didn't have the guts to.

Lucas rips off Peyton's blouse, REVEALING her seductive looking braw, her breast perking beneath them.

LUCAS: This choosy enough for you?

He pulls her even closer into him, breast meeting raw powerful muscle.

Lucas grins devishly, Peyton nearly losing all reasoning thought from just that look alone.

Lucas traces a trail of kisses from her ear to her neck, to the top of her bosom, Peyton moaning in pleasure.

He pulls away, gazing into her eyes, making sure she wants to continue. Of course she wants to continue! He then claims her lips with his, tounges meeting, devouring. It's so INTENSE Peyton can't wait any longer.

NOT A SECOND LONGER!

Snatching the tank top off of his bare back, stripping him down to that sexy bare chest of his as she leaves kisses all over it.

Lucas moaning in delight, he picks Peyton up, Peyton entangling her legs around his waist, straddling him, Lucas turning around to hold Peyton up against the wall, the both of them going at it like wild animals in heat.

Lucas, then, carries her to the bed, Peyton tearing at his pants until she unbuckles them, finding his zipper, her hand lingering there...

Lucas scooting out of those trousers, getting on his knees so that he can do the same to Peyton, revealing her down to her silk panties.

Peyton plays, pushing Lucas back with a finger as she gets under the covers.

The covers can't save her now!

Lucas backing away, to the end of the bed, crawling under the covers as well, Peyton squealing in laughter as Lucas comes to lay on top of her.

Their lips meet again, Lucas working skillfully as he extends a hand away from the bed, dropping a braw to the floor... Peyton's braw.

Peyton doing the same thing, except she is droping Lucas' boxers.

They scrimage under the covers, both heads peeping back out, Peyton's panties now on top of Lucas' head.

Petyon laughs as she kisses him passionately, throwing the panties away from his brow.

Both of their bodies finally naked and meeting now, flesh against flesh, body against body, swaying in motion.

THE RADIO PLAYING: "I am ready for love...

Here with an offering of...

My voice -- my eyes -- my soul -- my mind

Tell me what is love (ove)?

To prove I am ready

For Love"

THE SONG fades out as...

Yes. It is a night full of passion.

"Oh, Lucas!"


	15. PART 15

**ON A LONE ROAD **

A BLUE CAR DRIVES ALONG

INSIDE

Mouth is at the wheel.

Brooke in the passenger seat, buckled up tight.

BROOKE: You know, I've never been more thankful to have my own ride than I am now, damn.

MOUTH: Why do you say that?

BROOKE: You.

She stares at him as he drives.

BROOKE: If I didn't, then I'd still be stuck in that house, instead of here.

Mouth grins.

MOUTH: We could always call a taxi.

BROOKE: Are you kidding? Taxis are so...so early millinium.

Mouth laughs.

MOUTH: Brooke, as a fashion queen, I know you're all about what's currently in and what's currently, well, not in, but I highly doubt that taxis will ever play out.

Brooke smiles, looking out the window.

BROOKE: We'll see.

Mouth gives a quick glance her way, then concentrates back on the road.

MOUTH: Besides...  
a taxi is what brought me to you.

Brooke looks to him, Mouth saying something else.

MOUTH: And I'm thankful for that damn taxi.

They both laugh.

BROOKE: I'm still not ready to go home.

MOUTH: Okay, what do you wanna do?

Brooke looks at him, her eyes wide with glee.

BROOKE: Shop!

Mouth sighs with humor.

MOUTH: Typical Brooke Davis.

**BACK AT LUCAS AND PEYTON'S MOTEL ROOM **

Lucas and Peyton are lying under the covers, their clothes scattered around the floor as Peyton nibbles on his bare chest.

Lucas sitting up in the bed reading, his arm around her.

Peyton looks up at him.

PEYTON: Hey...what are you doing?

LUCAS: Poetry.

Peyton is a little shocked, sitting up beside him.

PEYTON: You still do that?

LUCAS: You thought I gave up reading?

PEYTON: I didn't know what to think with the whole taking-bad-guys-down-with-your-bare-hands routine.

Lucas grins, Peyton staring at him seductively.

PEYTON: But...it is...very...

She moves closer to his mouth.

PEYTON: ...very sexy.

Lucas smiles.

LUCAS: Is that right?

PEYTON: Yeah, that's right.

She touches her tounge to his lips, licking then kissing, licking then kissing, inviting his own to come out and play, as it does.

Lucas takes some time to speak, amused.

LUCAS: Ms. Lady Sawyer, where did you ever learn how to use your tounge like that?

Peyton is wanting to say something sexy, but this time, ends up saying something more meaningful and truthful rather.

PEYTON: Ever since you came back into my life.

Lucas is touched by this, and shows it with a kiss to her brow.

Peyton getting teary-eyed, wipes at her face, trying to perk up. I mean, she's very happy, but there is something sad about her and Lucas having had to wait this long, with no interference, to actually seeming as if they can really be a long-term couple.

Wait! The interference!

PEYTON: Brooke.

LUCAS: Oh, no. That name is not stopping us this time. I told you --

PEYTON: I know, but you two were engaged. And when she said it, you didn't deny it.

LUCAS: I was taken back by the situation, but I should have told you then that thing was called off, even before she spoke to you.

PEYTON: So she did it...

LUCAS: Just to jab at you, yeah.

PEYTON: And I fell for it, like an idiot.

Lucas lifts her head up with the arm he has around her.

LUCAS: Hey. Don't let her ruin this moment. Not again.

Peyton sighs.

She focuses on Lucas' book.

PEYTON: What are you reading?

LUCAS: Maya Angelou.

PEYTON: Really. I love her. Which passage?

LUCAS: Still I Rise.

Peyton stares at him.

LUCAS: What is that look for?

PEYTON: Nothing. I just never figured you as the Maya-Angelou type.

LUCAS: You saying a white boy can't be down?

PEYTON: No, that's not what I meant. Everyone, including this white girl, is down with Maya Angelou. You just seem more JFK-y to me.

Lucas smiles, Peyton eager.

PEYTON: So... what are you waiting for? Read me an entry.

Lucas does, speaking it...

LUCAS: You may write me down in history with your bitter, twisted lies. You may trod me in the very dirt. But still, like dust, I'll rise.

Peyton wants to try.

PEYTON: Ooh, I got this one.

She prepares, then speaks.

PEYTON: Does my sassiness upset you?

Lucas laughs, Peyton continuing...

PEYTON: Why are you beset with gloom? 'Cause I walk like I've got oil wells... pumping in my living room.

Lucas chooses an entry.

LUCAS: Does my haughtiness offend you? Don't you take it awful hard 'Cause I laugh like I've got gold mines Diggin in my own backyard.

Peyton shrieks in giddiness.

PEYTON: This is my favorite (speaks the next entry) Does my sexiness upset you?

She flashes Lucas.

Lucas in major humor as she covers back up and finshes her turn...

PEYTON: Does it come as a surprise... That I dance like I've got diamonds... At the meeting of my thighs?

Lucas throws the book down, over his shoulder, taking Peyton fully into his arms.

LUCAS: Figures that would be your favorite.

They kiss.

PEYTON: Ow!

LUCAS: What?

PEYTON: Something's poking me in my side.

Peyton reaches in between them, pulling up two tooth brushes.

PEYTON: What are these doing here?

LUCAS: Oh, Lauren left them. Stuck them under the pillow case. Why, what did you think was poking you in the side.

Lucas is looking devilishly, Peyton pushing him in the shoulder.

PEYTON: Lucas!

Lucas grimaces, Peyton seeing.

PEYTON: Oh, your shoulder.

LUCAS: I wasn't thinking about that shoulder this whole night. Not while with you.

Peyton blushes, Lucas grabbing the tooth brushes out of her hand.

LUCAS: But I was thinking about these. No, funky breath wont do.

He sticks a tooth brush into his mouth, and then Peyton's, Peyton giggling.

PEYTON: Stop playing.

Lucas tosses the tooth brushes to the ground.

LUCAS: Your breath smells fine to me.

They kiss, Peyton, then, lying her head into the nook of Lucas' arm as he holds her.

She seems to be getting tired, but not before saying what she needs to say.

PEYTON: I love you, Lucas.

Lucas sighs happily yet softly...

LUCAS: And I have always loved you, Peyton Sawyer. Completely, madly in love with you.

**BACK AT THE CHICAGO CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT **

Karen is sitting in the chair beside Haley, Karen's eyes still on the captain.

Billy runs in, seemingly out of breath as he speeds to the captain.

BILLY: Captain... they've got a lead?

Karen stands at this, Haley too.

The captain looking to Billy.

CAPTAIN: Where?

BILLY: Man spotted some of Ricky's older thugs near Tracesome Motel.

CAPTAIN: Why, that's on that abandoned road near Farmer.

With Haley to her side, Karen comes up to Billy and the Captain.

KAREN: What? You know where my son is?

Billy and the captain ignore her, the captain asking Billy something more.

CAPTAIN: What's the only other place near Tracesome Motel?

BILLY: Tracesome Mall, sir.

**INSIDE OF THE CAPTAIN'S OFFICE **

Nathan and the Tree hill gang are listening, the door cracked open, with Nathan standing there.

Nathan heads for the window, the gang looking to him.

SKILLS: Whoa, man, where you going?

NATHAN: You heard the captain... Tracesome Mall.

Nathan pulls open the window, stepping halfway out.

NATHAN: I'm going to find my brother.

**BACK IN THE MAIN OFFICE **

The captain orders Billy.

CAPTAIN: Round up the men, let's go.

Captain grabs his jacket, a bunch of cops marching out as he signals them to.

Karen is frustrated.

KAREN: What, no, I'm coming with you.

The captain stops to turn around and view the determined woman.

CAPTAIN: I'm sorry, mam, I can't allow that. For your own safety, of course.

Karen stares him down.

KAREN: I'm going with you, and there's nothing you can do to stop me.

**CUT TO: **

Jail bars closing in front of Karen, locking her inside of a cell.

**AS IN THE CELL AREA **

Karen bangs against the bars.

KAREN: You can't do this! I'm his mother!  
He needs me!

A TALL OFFICER is standing beside Karen's cell.

TALL OFFICER: I'm sorry, mam, it's for your own safety.

KAREN: Would you all stop saying that!

**AS IN NIKI'S MOTEL ROOM **

Jake bolts inside, Niki behind him, holding Jenny.

NIKI: Would you just tell me what's going on, Jake?

JAKE: Peyton left me! You got your wish, okay, Niki?

He goes over to the dresser, snatching Jenny's clothes out.

JAKE: Now it's about time, I give them their wish too.

**AS BACK AT LUCAS AND PEYTON'S MOTEL ROOM **

They are both asleep, Peyton in Lucas' arms...

**BUT OUTSIDE OF THEIR HOTEL ROOM **

Ricky and his gang of men get out of their van, loading up their guns; a few grabbing rifles.

Ricky smiles.

His gang leaving the doors open as not to cause any noise.

But AN IDIOT GANG MEMBER evily and surely ridiculously drags his knife along the van, creating a SCREECHING sound.

Ricky instantly looking back and knocking him in the face.

**INSIDE OF LUCAS AND PEYTON'S ROOM **

Lucas and Peyton heard it, Peyton looking down at Lucas as he holds a finger to her lips.

LUCAS: Shhh.

**OUTSIDE OF LUCAS AND PEYTON'S MOTEL ROOM **

Ricky and his gang approach the door, they immeditely burst in, SHOOTING AND BLASTING Lucas and Peyton's bed like crazy.

Pillows, the sheets, everything all flying up out of destruction.

They cease their fire, entering, Ricky going to the bed, seeing that's it empty.

RICKY: Damn!

He runs into the bathroom, looking out of its open window.

RICKY SEES a dressed Lucas and Peyton, plus Lauren outback running to a car.

Ricky turning to his men.

RICKY: The other way!

**OUTSIDE OF LUCAS AND PEYTON'S MOTEL ROOM OUT BACK **

Lucas and Peyton approach their car, Lucas with his bag of weapons.

They see that the tires are flat.

LUCAS: Hell! They slashed the wheels.

Lauren is standing by her truck, where the tires are healthy.

LAUREN: Over here!

Lucas and Peyton running, jumping into the truck with Lauren, Lauren driving.

She takes off, speeding ahead.

Ricky's gang coming around just in time, about to fire their guns, but Ricky halting them --

RICKY: No! Just get into the van.

His gang does so, taking off after Lauren's truck.

**ON THE ROAD **

The Two cars speed along.

Like last time -- it is Lucas and Peyton racing for their lives.

INSIDE OF THE FIRST CAR

Lauren is frantic, Lucas and Peyton next to her.

LAUREN: There's no where to go.

Peyton looks through the windshield, seeing Tracesome Mall ahead.

PEYTON: There!

LUCAS: No!

Lauren takes the turn.

ERRRK!

Ricky's car behind them.

**AT TRACESOME MALL **

Lauren, Lucas and Peyton jump out.

Peyton trying to pull Lucas along.

PEYTON: Lucas, come on.

LUCAS: There are innocent people in there.

PEYTON: And we're innocent people out here. They're going to catch up to us if we don't leave now.

Lucas looks to Lauren.

LUCAS: Get ouuta here, Lauren. Go! Take the truck. They're after us, not you.

LAUREN: Lucas...

LUCAS: Go!

Lauren jumps back into her truck...

Ricky's gang pulling up in their van.

Lucas and Peyton heading for the mall.

**INSIDE OF TRACESOME MALL **

It's extremely CROWDED, Kids, women, and men.

Peyton and Lucas running through the crowd, up the escalator, bumping into people.

Ricky's men come running in, concealing their weapons, hiding them from public view.

Ricky holds them back, ONE GANG MEMBER going after Lucas and Peyton.

RICKY screaming at the two.

RICKY: The worst thing you can do to a man, Lucas, is make him suffer. Death is too easy!

Ricky watches his gang member go after them.

RICKY: I don't have time for this. Come with me.

**AT THE TOP OF THE ESCALATOR **

Lucas pulls out a pistol from his bag, then tosses one to Peyton.

LUCAS: Remember what I taught you.

**AT THE BOTTOM OF THE ESCALATOR **

Ricky is placing a mechnical device onto its side, then screwing it in there to stay.

THE DEVICE beeps. IT shows digital numbers counting down from 60, 59, and so on.

A HORRIFIED Woman sees that Ricky has pinned a bomb on the escalator.

SHE SCREAMS, A WORRIED MAN walking up to her.

WORRIED MAN: What's wrong?

HORRIFIED WOMAN: A bomb! A bomb! Crazy man has set a bomb!

Ricky looks across to the woman, and shoots her dead.

The Worried man running.

THE CROWD IS FRANTIC all running now, heading for the double doors, screaming about bombs, gunshots and such!

**AT THE TOP OF THE ESCALATOR **

Lucas has heard, and runs down after Ricky and his gang.

But Ricky and that gang are quickly leaving.

The One Member approaching Peyton, and Peyton shooting him in the leg, the man grasping at it as he falls to his butt.

Lucas looks up at the top of stairs, seeing Peyton in distess, and he trys to go after her.

BUT THE RUSHING CROWD IS TAKING Lucas with them, Lucas trying to fight the onslaught of them all, trying to run in the opposite direction of the crowd, but there are too many, Lucas getting pulled furthur and further away.

LUCAS: Peyton!

A BIG MAN GRABS Lucas by the arms.

BIG MAN: No, buddie, wrong way. Bomb is back there.

He drags Lucas along with him.

**OUTSIDE OF THE MALL **

people are running around everwhere, away...

COPS CARS HEARD; THEIR ALARMS

Lucas being pushed outside by the rushing people, and the Big Man taking him even furthur.

A TAXI PULLS UP

Nathan stepping out, he runs to Lucas.

NATHAN: Lucas, what's going on?

The Big Man looks to Nathan.

BIG MAN: You'll have to handle him now.

Big Man leaves. Lucas furious, Nathan grabbing him.

LUCAS: The jerk set a bomb. I gotta get back in there.

Nathan holds Lucas back.

NATHAN: Back to a bomb. No!

LUCAS: Peyton's in there.

NATHAN: No, Lucas, there's no time. When was it set? It'll go off.

Nathan pulls Lucas Back, Lucas trying to fight him, wincing as Nathan is hurting his soar shoulder.

LUCAS: No! Let me, go, Nathan!

Nathan continues to pull him back, they are at least some distance away from the mall now.

LUCAS: Peyton!

**BOOM! **

THE ENTIRE TRACESOME MALL **EXPLODES!**

Lucas falling to his knees as he sees it, Nathan backing away to gaze as well.

A BUNCH OF PEOPLE watching the fire and debris shoot out, fire being sent... sent to near-bye cars as they catch on fire also.

Lucas watches the mall burn in distress.

LUCAS: Peyton!

His eyes watering with tears.

THE COP CARS pulling up, The captain immediately going to Lucas.

CAPTAIN: Scott! Scott, what happened in there?

Lucas doesn't seem to hear him, he stares at the burning building as he cries.

CAPTAIN: Where's the Sawyer girl?

Nathan touches the captain on the shoulder, captain looking to him.

CAPTAIN: How'd you get here?

Nathan has a sorrow look on his face as he stares toward the firey mall before them.

The captain soon gets it.

CAPTAIN: No... the Sawyer girl -- in there?

Captain angrily turns to Lucas, looking down at him.

CAPTAIN: Damn you, Scott. I told you to bring the girl where she'd be safe. But you had to play hero. Now, because of you, she and innocent people along with her -- are dead. Damn you, you bastard. Damn you.

He snatches Lucas' badge away from the back of his pants.

CAPTAIN: You don't deserve to wear this.

The captain starts to walk ahead, back to his officers, but before he does, he stops and speaks this to Lucas...

CAPTAIN: You're fired.

The captain goes to take care of things.

Nathan looking to a mournful Lucas.

NATHAN: Lucas, man --

Lucas holds up a finger as to silence Nathan. He doesn't want to hear it. He doesn't want to hear anyone.

**ON THAT LONE ROAD ONCE MORE **

RICKY'S VAN DRIVES

INSIDE

A MEAN DRIVER is at the wheel.

Ricky and his gang laughing and sipping wine as Peyton lies in their backseat with them. She's unconscious, passed out.

THIRD GANG MEMBER: Wench shot me in the leg, but, you always did know how to make people suffer, Ricky. Just why not kill the girl?

RICKY: I think she has potential. After all... I remember a time when we once converted a different young woman to our side.

The gang laughs, sipping their wine.

Ricky looks off into the corner.

RICKY: Isn't that right, Lauren?

WE NOW SEE LAUREN, Lucas' friend, smiling widely, raising her wine glass as well.

LAUREN: That's right, baby.

RICKY: And a toast to that.

They tap their wine glasses together.

RICKY: The creep killed Sneaks...so I say let him think his girl is dead.

They all grin.

RICKY'S CAR SPEEDING DOWN the road.

**BACK OUTSIDE OF THE TRACESOME MALL as it burns and burns. **

People getting helped by officers telling them that the ambulance and fire trucks are on their way.

Captain conversing with cops.

Nathan standing beside Lucas.

and Lucas looking to the firey building, then leaning his head into hands.

A wimper as Lucas says Peyton's name once more, wishing that she were still alive...

LUCAS: Peyton.

**END OF ACT 2**


	16. ACT 3, PART 16

**ACT 3 **

**ACROSS TOWN INSIDE SOME ELABORATE SHOPPING STORE **

Brooke And Mouth walk along the open area --

People passing by.

Brooke, carrying a bunch of bags, intertwines her arm with Mouth's.

BROOKE: That was strange -- the bank saying there was already a hefty amount pulled from it recently.

MOUTH: Yeah as to that, what are you thinking?

BROOKE: I'm thinking something's wrong, that's what. Probably Lucas.

Though she smiles, trying to forget.

BROOKE: At least we got to shower at the that bath store awhile back. And who would have guessed? An actual place to bathe where they sell their products.

MOUTH: Certainly the first I've ever heard of it.

BROOKE: Just remind me to never buy a tub from there. Can't imagine if they let their custumers do that type of thing, then what to make of your purchase when you get it. C'omn, you just know they let people shower in the very tub you bought. Eww!

Mouth laughs, Brooke continuing...

BROOKE: But this mall...it's fab. Staying open this late. I've been living here for a while now. Still never seen one such as this. I'm not sure how we came across it, but I wonder if all malls are like this in Chicago.

**AT TRACESOME MALL **

As firemen are putting out the fire, most people gone, a few still watching.

Captain Wiley no longer there with his officers.

But Nathan still there standing beside Lucas.

NATHAN: I'm your brother, Lucas. I can help you get through this.

Lucas comes to his feet, slowly walking to Nathan, Nathan seeing there is something strange about Lucas now. Strange with his whole demeanor.

Lucas steps in front of Nathan.

LUCAS: You've been saying that a lot lately. We're brothers... a brother talk this...a brother talk that.

Lucas grinds his teeth together.

LUCAS: You just let the love of my life die!

Lucas inhales, then exhales.

LUCAS: So don't you call me brother.

And with that, Lucas walks away.

Nathan calling after him.

NATHAN: Lucas! Lucas! What was I suppose to do, man? Lucas!

Lucas can't care. He won't let himself care.

**AS BACK AT THE CHICAGO CITY POLICE STATION **

NEAR THE CELL AREA

Captain Wiley approaches Karen's bars.

CAPTAIN: You're free to go.

Tall officer unlocks Karen's cell.

Karen stepping out, eyeing the captain.

KAREN: And Lucas?

CAPTAIN: He's fine.

There is a pause. A certain "but."

CAPTAIN: Can't say the same for the girl. There was an explosion, and --

KAREN: Oh, no.

Karen immediately takes off, but --

CAPTAIN: You got...

Karen turns back to look at him as he speaks.

CAPTAIN: ...your wish. You won't have to worry about your son popping guns at people while speaking them their right's any longer.

Somehow Karen knows what he means. She, then, leaves.

**AS IN NIKI'S MOTEL ROOM **

Jenny's clothes are packed, Jenny sitting in a chair as Niki is close to Jake, watching him look underneath the bed.

JAKE: Where is that tie! If I can just grab that, then we're outta here.

NIKI: Jake stop this.

This is confusing to Jenny.

JENNY: Why are we leaving? I thought we were staying for a while.

JAKE: With the way this motel charges...no way.

JENNY: But there's --

JAKE: Jenny, go listen to your music or something.

JENNY: You only call me Jenny, when you're angry. What's wrong? I was listening when mommy says Peyton left you. Where'd she go, daddy?

JAKE: Just go listen to your music!

Jenny frowns, stomping her way all the way over to her IPOD, then plugging the music into her ears.

Niki crosses her arms over her chest.

NIKI: You gonna take this out on our daughter now too?

JAKE: Whatever.

NIKI: No, it's not whatever.

She pulls him up.

NIKI: Peyton was wrong! She was wrong, okay?

Jake stares at her, then takes a seat on the beD.

Niki is not through, however. Jake must hear this.

NIKI: You're a saint, Jake. I mean, really. You work two jobs. You get up at the crack of Dawn just to go over Jenny's entire scheDule of what she has to have Done for the Day. You carry Jenny -- You carry our 7-year-old little girl around as if she's still a baby. I'm talking -- have you seen Jenny lately? She's seven. Seven, Jake. Which automatically means too heavy to carry around as if she were some teddy bear.

Jake laughs.

JAKE: You too.

Niki smiles.

NIKI: Granted she is a rather small seven-year old.

They both grin.

NIKI: I'm serious... Peyton has no clue as to what she's missing.

Niki touches Jake's palm.

Jake stares at her with sincerity.

JAKE: You're a good woman, Niki.

NIKI: Also one who is telling you not to hold this against Peyton. She's in love, Jake.

Jake watches Niki's features.

NIKI: That's more than some of us can say.

**BACK AT THE POLICE STATION **

Nathan walks into the captain's office, looking at Haley and his friends. His eyes are watery.

NATHAN: Captain says it's best if I tell you.

They all rise, Haley going to Nathan first.

HALEY: Nathan?

NATHAN: Lucas is alright.

They all let out a joyous reply, Haley trying to hug Nathan, but Nathan backing away.

Haley worrying.

HALEY: Nathan...what's...

NATHAN: It's Peyton...

They all become more serious now, waiting for Nathan to answer.

NATHAN: She didn't make it.

Streams of tears instantly pour from Haley's eyes.

HALEY. Oh, my God.

She wraps her arms around Nathan.

HALEY: Oh, my dear God. That can't be true. It can't!

The Tree Hill gang is in utter shock.

SKILLS: Skinny girl can't be gone. Ain't no way.

TIM: Peyton's Dea...

Fergie punches a fist into his palm.

FERGIE: Yo, I'm gonna kill that Ricky guy.

Haley sobs in Nathan's arms.

HALEY: Poor, Lucas.

**AS AT LUCAS' HOUSE **

Lucas strolls on in, it's dark.

He goes over to the counter, not even bothering to turn on the lights as he haunches over, sighing.

LUCAS: To hell with you!

He knocks over a cup sitting next to him.

Aprublty...we hear

KAREN: (off screen) Lucas?

Lucas spins around to see a woman standing in the corner, the shadows of his livingroom almost making her unrecognizable.

It can't be her?

Karen steps into the moonlight.

Lucas' emotions taking him over fully.

He cries.

LUCAS: Mom?

She runs to him, taking him into her arms as they both collapse to their knees, tears flowing from Karen's face as well, Lucas sobbing even harder.

KAREN: Ssh. I know. I know. And I'm here. I'm here, my baby boy.


	17. PART 17

**THE NEXT MORNING **

Lucas is lying on the couch, his eyes closed.

Karen coming up to kneel beside him.

KAREN: That's right, sleep, my boy.

She trys to smile.

KAREN: I don't want to leave you alone right now... but I'm stepping out for a few things that'll help, okay?

She kisses him on cheek.

KAREN: Just stay here. Rest. I'll be back, I promise.

As soon as she steps out of the house.

Lucas opens his eyes, throwing the cover off of him, REVEALING a hammer in his hands.

He goes to the door, locking it, then moving to his front closet, opening that up, taking out a stack of wooden boards, plus nails.

Taking the boards over to his window.

LUCAS: Staying here...that's exactly what I plan on doing.

He starts boarding away, sealing himself inside of the house.

**MEANWHILE AT SOME RAGEDY MANSION **

DOWN IN THE BASEMENT

Lauren is there as

THIRD Gang Member is slapping the crap out of a tied-up Peyton who is bound to a chair.

Ricky stepping in through a passage.

RICKY: That's enough!

The gang member stops, exiting out of the basement as Ricky stares at Peyton.

RICKY: You like this place, eh?

Peyton looks up at him, her face soar with bruises.

He walks to sit in a chair not too many feet away from her.

RICKY: Belongs to my girl, Valentine. She's rich, you know. And currently ratting me out to the police. Telling them all about my little business.

Peyton sneers.

PEYTON: Bite me.

RICKY: Ooh, I'd love to...but eating people isn't really on my resume'.

Peyton is angry.

PEYTON: (sarcastic) Very funny.

RICKY: I wouldn't have to be, if you'd just agree to my terms.

PEYTON: Be the newest female member to brain people with shovels in your little group here? No, not happening.

RICKY: Why not? It works for Lauren.

Lauren looks away, Ricky not letting her get off that easy.

RICKY: Tell her, Lauren. Tell her how it works for you.

Peyton watches Lauren, who apparently has nothing to say.

PEYTON: How could you? How could you do this to Lucas? He was your frien--

RICKY: Oh, get off of the high dramatics, will you? So cliche'...those questions of yours. Here's a better one.

Ricky frowns Lauren's way.

RICKY: Why did you care for them while they were staying at your motel? Why not report them to me then, at that very moment?

Lauren knows she must speak when Ricky's asking.

LAUREN: It's nothing. I was just trying to get information out of them, that's all.

RICKY: Bull! Get the hell outta here, Lauren. Because if I learn that you still show any loyalty to that Rookie, you're dead.

Lauren exits.

Ricky eyes Peyton.

RICKY: You'll learn how to live with us soon enough.

PEYTON: Lucas will --

RICKY: Will, what? Come to get me?

Ricky jumps up, moving around, pretending to be scared.

RICKY: Oh, no! Not the Rookie Cop come to get me.

PEYTON: Lieutenant.

RICKY: Ooh.

He laughs.

RICKY: One thing's for sure, he's not coming for you. He's never coming for you.

PEYTON: How do you plan on stopping him?

RICKY: Honey...I'm not going to have to stop him. He's going to stop himself.

Ricky smiles.

RICKY: He thinks you're dead.

PEYTON: You're lying.

Ricky walks over to the cabinet, pulling out a video camera. He takes it back to Peyton, turning it on, it showing Tracesome Mall blow up.

RICKY: Am I?

Peyton looks at it in horror.

Ricky grinning.

RICKY: Really great pal of mine captures things on camera for me.

Ricky puts the instrument onto the floor.

RICKY: Like that, for instance.

He gets up, pulling out a knife, then cuts at Peyton's ropes, untying her, and quickly backing away.

RICKY: Don't try anything.

He goes to the steps that lead to the exit, looking back at her.

RICKY: If you remember, you were in that building before one of mine knocked you the hell out. As far as Lucas or anyone else is concerned...you were in that building. So, you see, no one's coming for you. I have no reason to kill you anymore. Once upon a time someone taught me about potential such as yourself. I've gotten my revenge on the rookie. And my revenge on you is with the knowledge of you knowing the rookie thinks you, his belove, is dead.

Ricky sneers.

RICKY: Make no mistake about it...if you so much as refuse a task we give you, I will go after him again. I will crush his empty little life. Then it will most certainly be over.

Ricky sniffs.

RICKY: Get yourself cleaned up. You have training in an hour. There's fresh linen, fresh clothes, new soap, dainty tooth brush, tooth paste, clean towels...everything you as a woman need in that room there to your left. This is a huge basement, but there's no escape, so don't try it.

Ricky goes up the stairs, the next thing Peyton hears is the door LOCKING AND SLAMMING.

**BUT ON A BUSY HIGHWAY **

INSIDE OF A BLUE CAR

Mouth is driving.

Brooke to his right, talking to him.

BROOKE: Yeah, I'm sure.

MOUTH: That's good. Because I really think you and Peyton need each other right now.

Brooke smiles at the thought of that.

BROOKE: Me too. And it'll finally give me a chance to make things right with Lucas.

**AS BACK AT LUCAS' HOUSE **

It is completely boarded up, Karen coming up the steps, seeing this and freaking out.

She runs to the door, banging on it.

KAREN: Lucas! Lucas, what is this? Are you okay?

She hears his voice.

LUCAS: (off screen) Go away, mom. I didn't ask you to be here.

KAREN: You don't have to ask me. I'm your mother, Lucas. Did you board yourself in like this? What is this?

LUCAS: No, it was one of Santa's little helpers.

KAREN: Don't you play with me, Lucas! Undo this now.

LUCAS: Like hell!

KAREN: Look, I know you're hurting right now. But this is not the way. Peyton...she was like a daughter to me...you know that...I miss her too.

LUCAS: She could have been your daughter-in law, you know? We were that happy.

Karen smiles briefly.

KAREN: Yeah, that too.

**A GUNSHOT **goes off inside.

KAREN: No! Lucas! Lucas!

There is no answer for a while.

Then...

LUCAS: Relax... I'm still here.

Karen breaths a sigh of relief.

KAREN: That's not funny, Lucas.

LUCAS: Neither is your being here when you know what type of state I'm in.

Karen feels that she's best to back off, if it'll help save her son.

KAREN: Okay, Lucas. Can you see me? I'm leaving now. And I'll be back with help.

Karen runs down the steps, all emotional as she pulls out her cell phone, dialing up a number.

KAREN: Hello, Haley...Lucas needs you.

**INSIDE OF HIS HOUSE **

Lucas slides down the door until he's sitting on the floor, his gun with him.

He speaks to himself.

LUCAS: I'm not suicidal, mom. But I'm not leaving this place either.

**AT SOME LOCAL GAS STATION **

INSIDE THE STORE

Brooke and Mouth are at the cash register, letting the store clerk clear the snacks they've bought.

There's a television above them.

BROOKE: You guys have t.v. here too, huh? Well, I thought it was just a spy camera at first. But anyway...

Suddenly Lucas and Peyton's face pop onto the screen.

BROOKE: Oh, my God, Mouth?

Mouth turns to see what she's talking about.

Peyton's picture becoming larger, the others fading to the background.

The reporter speaking...

REPORTER: Sad story coming out of Chicago City today, and more to do with the Ricky Langs scene...

**OUTSIDE OF THE GAS STATION **

Through the window

We see Brooke receiving the bad news, and instantly crying as she falls into Mouth's arms.

...

Brooke Davis has finally learned of Peyton Sawyer's supposed "death."


	18. PART 18

**INSIDE OF NIKI'S MOTEL ROOM **

Niki and Jake are on the bed tickling Jenny, Jenny laughing like crazy.

JAKE: See? I told you I was sorry.

NIKI: And I made him tell you he was sorry.

Jenny laughing.

JAKE: But you didn't believe me, so now you have to pay.

They tickle her some more, but the phone rings, Jake answering it as they stop.

JAKE: Yes, this is -- was -- her boyfriend. Why?

Jake's smile quickly fades.

Niki and Jenny looking to him.

Niki: Who's that, Jake.

JENNY: Yeah, who is it, daddy? Is it Peyton?

Jake just stares at them both.

...This can't be happening.

**AS INSIDE OF NATHAN AND HALEY'S MOTEL ROOM **

Haley hugs Nathan.

HALEY: I have to go to him now. Can't find Brooke. Or Mouth, for that matter..And Jake... well...Billy just spoke to Jake.

Nathan frowns.

NATHAN: This is all so wrong.

HALEY: It is.

She's quiet, but then...

HALEY: Where are the others?

NATHAN: Off freshining up...showers.

Nathan sighs.

NATHAN: They're still in shock.

HALEY: Aren't we all?

She kisses him.

HALEY: You coming?

NATHAN: Nah... He doesn't wanna see me.

HALEY: But he's boarded himself inside of his own house.

NATHAN: He's done what?

Nathan thinks for a moment.

NATHAN: No, you go ahead. I've got an idea. I'll be right there.

HALEY: Okay.

She exits the room, Nathan calling up someone.

**AS BACK AT THE CHICAGO CITY POLICE STATION **

INSIDE OF THE MAIN OFFICE

Captain sits at his desk, speaking on the phone.

CAPTAIN: A gang member named Sneaks -- real name Andrews Thompson showed up dead at some local warehouse?

Waiting for answers.

CAPTAIN: Only him, but others were hurt badly, you say?

Waiting for more answers.

CAPTAIN: Who could have caused this?

The captain realizes he needs no answers as he thinks to himself. He knows...

CAPTAIN: Scott!

Abruptly Billy approaches with a map of the city..

...the captain telling the person on the line to wait as he speaks to the boy.

BILLY: We searched most of that area, plus the next. Now what?

CAPTAIN: No, the question is...so what?

Billy listens to the captain as he speaks.

CAPTAIN: We have the best of every officer of every DEPARTMENT in this town GUARDING our air ports. There's no way out for this Ricky Langs. Not this time. Just keep up the search. No man is that elusive.

Billy takes in a DEEP breath, then exhales. He hopes the captain is right.

**AS AT VALENTINE'S RAGGEDY MANSION **

INSIDE OF A HALL

Ricky LEADS Peyton down it.

Two gang members with pistols in their HANDS, following them, making sure Peyton trys nothing.

PEYTON: A quick question for you now, Ricky.

RICKY: Lay it on me.

PEYTON: If this Valentine girl of yours is so rich, then how come this place is such a bust?

Ricky stops in front of a SOLID DOOR, Peyton and the others as well.

RICKY: Because Valentine no longer lives here.

He smiles.

RICKY: She has four mansions, left this one. No one to take care of it. No one purchasing it, so here we are.

PEYTON: She'll tell the cops about this place.

RICKY: No she won't, this place is not in her name...my ORDERS...and if she DOES tell, I'll kill her. Other things, like telling the cops about my history, such things as that, no bother to me. That's why she's talking now. But talk anymore than that and...well...she knows what's coming.

PEYTON: (sarcastic as is furious) You really have a way with the women, don't you?

Ricky takes it as a compliment.

RICKY: I try.

Peyton sneers as he opens the solid door.

RICKY: (gesturing to the room) Your training arena, mam.

Peyton takes a look in --

AND SEES a bunch of THUG WOMEN, sticks, baseball bats, AND knives in their HANDS.

A FAT THUG WOMAN smiles Peyton's way.

FAT THUG WOMAN: Ooh, pretty. I got the newbie.

Peyton turns to Ricky.

PEYTON: I thought you said you were planning on keeping me alive. Not to feed me to a bunch of angry dogs.

A SECOND THUG WOMAN is now furious.

SECOND THUG WOMAN: Hey, who you calling a dog? Oh, bring her ass in here, Ricky! We gon' beat her ass real well.

Ricky stares at a nervous Peyton.

RICKY: This is where we'll see if you really have what it takes to make it with my gang. If you can survive in there, then you can survive anywhere. We move from place to place because, as you say, the cops may come looking here, right? But by then, we'll be gone, and outta town, REGARDLESS of they're attempts to GUARD the airports...I have ways. Just as I have many loyal people for my cause.

Ricky points to the room.

RICKY: Some of those women were not loyal to me...and I assure you, they'll be murdered...the best female members I have. They'll do whatever it takes to prove they're still with me, even so, like killing you.

The two gang members push Peyton inside, Ricky grinning.

RICKY: Show us what you got, Sawyer!

They close the door, it LOCKS!

**INSIDE OF THE ROOM **

Peyton is stiff.

The female thugs, swinging their weapons, approaching her with laughter.

**MEANWHILE OUTSIDE OF LUCAS' HOUSE **

Karen is to the side of it , Haley with her.

HALEY: He wouldn't listen to me.

KAREN: He's hurting.

HALEY: Now what is there?

SCREECH!

A BLUE CAR PULLS UP

Brooke and Mouth jumping out, Brooke with tears in her eyes as they run to Haley and Karen.

BROOKE: Is he in there?

HALEY: Oh, Brooke.

The both of them hug, Karen explaining.

KAREN: He's built himself inside.

Mouth furrows his brow.

MOUTH: How -- I mean, I know how, but --

Brooke looks to Lucas' mother.

BROOKE: Karen.

They hug.

BROOKE: I'm so thankfuk you're here. I came as soon as I heard.

Karen wipes at her eyes as they pull apart.

KAREN: He won't come out.

Haley hugs Mouth.

HALEY: We've tried talking to him.

Brooke is emotional.

BROOKE: Can I try? I mean, I can hardly talk with the thought of losing Pey...

Brooke almost breaks the little composure she has.

BROOKE: But if it's doing this to me, I can't imagine what it's doing to him.

KAREN: You can give it a shot.

Brooke touches Karen by the arm reassuringly, then moves along the house until she gets to one of the boarded up windows.

**AT THE FRONT OF THE HOUSE **

Brooke steps there.

BROOKE: Lucas? Lucas, it's me.

She sees a board get knocked away to REVEAL Lucas looking out at her, with his hammer in his hand.

LUCAS: Brooke? What, you here to bone me now that's Peyton's gone? Well, come on in. I'll make a neat little hole in the door for you, so you can crawl on through. A little sex just might cheer me up.

Brooke stares at him strangely.

BROOKE: You've never spoken like this before, so don't start now. It's just the pain talking, Lucas. You're better than this.

LUCAS: You make it sound as if I've become some killer or something...well...I have, you know. Maybe that's why I'm paying. It's karma.

BROOKE: No, it's not. You're not a killer, Lucas. I'm sure whatever it was...was in self-defense.

LUCAS: Doesn't make it right.

Brooke looks away, trying to fight her emotions.

BROOKE: I miss you, Lucas.

Lucas watches her features as she turns back to him.

She speaks some more.

BROOKE: I mean, not too long ago we were going to be married. You have to know I'm here for you.

Lucas squints his eyes at her.

LUCAS: She was your best friend, Brooke. Peyton was your best friend, yet you don't even seem to care.

BROOKE: Of course, I care! You think I don't care that Peyton's gone? That she's --

Brooke sniffles.

BROOKE: Peyton being dead is the worst thing in the world. I was on my way back here, all smiles and giggles to apologize -- to clear things up with her -- so that maybe one day there would be room for a friendship again. But to get here...and to find out that's she's..It's more than I can bear.

LUCAS: Where have you been, Brooke?

BROOKE: You know it's silly...Jake told me he was suspicious you and Peyton -- or at least what he thought of it...And by the looks of things, I'm guessing you and her recently...

Brooke pauses, then let's it out...

BROOKE: I know you two were together.

Lucas stares, Brooke continuing...

BROOKE: And I'm here saying that I'm okay with that. I am. I understand now -- what it's like to have that one person you can't live without.

She looks to Mouth, then back to Lucas.

BROOKE: Instead of that one person you only fool yourself into believing you can't live without.

And, with that, Lucas picks back up his board, and raises his hammer.

LUCAS: Goodbye, Brooke.

He covers the hole back up, re-sealing himself inside.

**AS BACK AT VALENTINE'S MANSION **

INSIDE OF RICKY'S ROOM

Ricky is sitting as his desk, writing.

A SERIOUS-LOOKING MAN comes in.

SERIOUS MAN: Eh, where's the girl?

Ricky smiles.

RICKY: Probably getting the crap beaten out of her as we speak.

He comes to his feet adjusting his tie.

RICKY: Oh, believe me... she's suffering horrors.

INSIDE OF THE ROOM

Peyton is laughing like crazy, drinking beer as she sits with the gang members and they play cards.

The gang members patting her on the back.

FAT THUG WOMAN: Drink that down, Peyton Whoo! There you go, girl.

PEYTON: Now where was I...oh, yeah... Okay, and so I had to conceal my feelings for this guy all just protect my best friend's feelings. What the f-- Isn't that sad?

FAT THUG WOMAN: Yeah, that's sad, girl.

PEYTON: I know.

Peyton takes another sip from her beer bottle, A TALL FEMALE THUG crying as Peyton tells her story.

TALL FEMALE THUG: That is most definitely sad. (sniffing) And that Brooke woman sounds like such a horrible person. What a wench!

Peyton shrugs.

PEYTON: Nah, she's cool.

Peyton smiles.

PEYTON: And, listen, me and the guy got to be together more than once, although this more recent time seemed like it would last.

The female thugs pat Peyton on the back.

HUGE FEMALE THUG: I hear you, babe.

But...

AN ANGRY FEMALE THUG gets up from the corner of the room, raging.

ANGRY FEMALE THUG: We're suppose to be killing this chick, not sharing boyfriend stories with her! And if you guys won't do it, then I will.

Angry Female thugs starts walking toward Peyton.

Peyton, all drunk, and everything, pulling out a gun from her huge female thug's pants.

PEYTON: Excuse me.

Peyton turns around and shoots the angry girl thug in the arm, Angry girl thug falling to the floor, screaming in agony.

The rest of the gang members laughing.

**OUTSIDE OF THE ROOM **

Ricky and Serious Man are looking through the door's small window.

THEY SEE Peyton having fun, the others jumping around her as she has shot their good friend, none of them caring.

SERIOUS MAN: (sarcastic) Oh, yeah, she's suffering horrors alright.

Ricky observes this.

RICKY: She really has quite the knack for shooting people in the limbs, doesn't she?

Ricky rubs his chin.

RICKY: It seems this girl is a lot tougher than we thought.

**AT LUCAS' HOUSE **

INSIDE

Lucas is asleep, sitting on his couch, a shotgun in hand this time, his tank top dirty, and face a little scruffy as he has not been shaving while on the run from Ricky.

RZZZZ-RZZZZ-RZZZZ

Lucas jumps up! What the hell is that! He goes to his window, seeing the blocks of wood covering it being shredded to pieces.

Soon the face of Nathan becomes clear, standing there in front of Lucas' window, a chainsaw in hands.

NATHAN: Come out of there, man!

Nathan cuts off the chainsaw, putting it down.

Lucas now able to hear him as he sees Tim, Mouth, Fergie and Skills coming to stand next to his brother.

LUCAS: You mind telling me what you guys are doing to my house?

NATHAN: You mind telling us why you're boarded up in the house?

LUCAS: This isn't going to work, Nathan.

NATHAN: It's not an angle, Lucas. It's just meant to wake your ass up. Make you see you can't seal yourself from the world forever.

LUCAS: The world doesn't frighten me, Nathan...Life doesn't frighten me.

NATHAN: Then why are you hiding? What about Peyton's memorial service? You gonna come to that? Or are you just gonna hide some more? From that too?

LUCAS: I don't need this.

Lucas starts to turn away.

Skills feels it's his turn.

SKILLS: Luke, man, you can't live like this, Dawg.

Lucas turns back around.

LUCAS: Living? I only wish that's what I was doing.

Fergie frowns.

FERGIE: Yo, this ain't fair to your moms.

Tim agrees.

TIM: Or to us. You're our bud, Luke.

Mouth picks up the basketball at his feet.

MOUTH: I brought this.

He holds it up to where Lucas can see.

MOUTH: When you were angry in Tree Hill, you used to take it out on the basketball... and with the basketball...so here's your chance now.

LUCAS: This isn't Tree Hill, Mouth. In fact, this is years after Tree Hill, okay? So just let the past stay in the past.

MOUTH: We care about you, Luke. And if you keep going at this rate, you're bound to hurt someone, including yourself.

Lucas laughs hysterically. He' s quite crazy really.

LUCAS: Oh, save the drama for your mamma.

He laughs.

LUCAS: Or my mother rather.

He sticks his hand out the window, and waves to his side.

LUCAS: That's right, mom. I know you're over there.

Lucas grows angry!

LUCAS: And I want all of you to leave now! I mean it! Either leave or watch me do something very, very stupid.

Lucas grabs his shotgun, clicking it loudly.

Karen, Haley, and Brooke coming from around the house to stand beside the guys.

Out of nowhere

JAKE'S CAR pulls up

him storming out of it to head toward Lucas.

JAKE: He in there? The bastard in there?

Jake soon sees Lucas in the window, Nathan and the guys holding him back.

JAKE: You jerk! With the supero-hero complex! It's your whole damn fault! It's your fault, Peyton's dead.

NATHAN: Whoa, don't go blaming anyone here.

Nathan and the guys still holding Jake back.

Jake pointing at Lucas.

JAKE: How could you just let her die?

Lucas sadly smirks.

LUCAS: Funny...I asked Nathan the same thing.

Karen and the girls move to Jake.

KAREN: I'm begging you on your understanding as a parent to please leave here now, Jake. Away from my son. He's in a really volatile state right now. This isn't the place.

Jake just stares at Karen for a moment.

Too heated to say anything, he then, just walks to his car, and drives off.

Karen looking back to Lucas as with the others.

Lucas sneers.

LUCAS: All of you do the same. Now!

Karen gives Lucas this mournful look, then turns away with the others as they leave, getting into their cars, but...

Mouth is the only one still standing there.

He looks his most sincerest of eyes to Lucas.

MOUTH: You know, suffering is something the average man can't overcome, but you...Lucas Sott... are not the average man. You're right to have that supero-hero complex Jake was fussing about. And it' be a shame to let yourself suffer like this without making right with the world.

Done with his heart-felt speech, Mouth gets into the car with Brooke, everyone leaving Lucas to himself.

Lucas quickly grabbing some more boards, and nailing them to the window.

BUT...

**INSIDE **

Lucas turns around, thinking to himself.

LUCAS: Suffer...

Suddenly

**A FLASHBACK **

As Lucas remembers Ricky's words spoken at Tracesome Mall.

RICKY'S VOICE: ...The worst thing you can do to a man is make him suffer. Death is too easy for him.

That image and it's words playing back and fourth in Lucas' head

Those words...worst thing...make him suffer...make him suffer.

Until Lucas comes to an uplifting realization.

SHOCK!

OUT OF FLASHBASH

**AS BACK IN LUCAS' HOUSE **

Lucas now knows. And he says it.

LUCAS: Peyton's alive.

CUT TO:

**INSIDE OF THE GARGAGE **

where Lucas is grabbing old video tapes labled "Lieutenant and me."

He then grabs an old V.C.R., stops and drags a finger across his old dusty motorcycle there next to him as he exits back

**INTO THE LIVINGROOM **

where Lucas pops in the tape.

And the television screen showing Lucas hunting with the captain of the Chicago Police Department.

The captain showing him how to lay down traps.

CAPTAIN: (on the T.V screen) There you go, Lucas! You caught him, you caught him!

Lucas is seen holding up a rabbit.

LUCAS: (on the T.V. screen) Couldn't have done it without my lieutenant.

They are seen posing for the camera, the captain wrapping an arm around Lucas as they both smile.

CAPTAIN: Would have been better if you had shot the bugger.

LUCAS: There are better ways than killing everything.

OFF THE TV

Our nowadays Lucas watches himself and the captain there on the screen, then he picks up the multi-functional remote control, and turns on the radio to his left, it blasting rock music.

AS MINUTES PASS WITH A MONTAGE

We see Lucas working out in front of the tape that plays of him and the captain. Lucas, does push ups, he shaves, he does sit ups, he polishes his motorcycle, he grabs guns from the garage ,everything he needs as he packs it, then puts on some new black slacks, gloves, boots, a bullet-proof vest, and zips a heavy leather jacket over it.

AFTER THE PASSING OF THE MINUTES

The rock music fades.

Lucas walking up to the television screen, watching himself of the past once more along with

the captain saying one last thing that is familiar.

CAPTAIN: (on the t.v. screen) The worst thing you can do to a man is to make him suffer, Lucas. See, death... well...that's too easy for him.

Lucas shuts off the television screen.

He picks up the phone, his hands thick with the gloves as he speed-dials a number.

**AND AT THE POLICE STATION **

The captain answers as we INTERCUT phone conversations between him and Lucas.

CAPTAIN: Hello?

Lucas, his voice dangerous...

LUCAS: I know you taught Ricky.

CAPTAIN: What the ---

LUCAS: Don't bother denying it. He spoke something to me that was very reminiscent of something you spoke to me a while back -- which I would have thought as a coincidence if it weren't for it all making sense now. Ricky was a cop on your force, wasn't he? A rookie, like me. It explians his more than useful knowledge of the department, others like it, his ways of eluding the cops for long periods of a time. Certain skills he has... that one could only learn from you..

CAPTAIN: Lucas, you gotta understand, I was unaware of Ricky being some serial killer WANTED in various states. Hell, you know I never watch the news. I never even got a photo-copy sent to this station warning me of his past arrest untol recently, maybe it was his doing as of the many aliases, but when he left here, all I knew is that he was no longer the Ricky I knew...I just.. I just don't know what else to say.

LUCAS: I do...Peyton's alive.

CAPTAIN: Now you're just speaking crazy.

LUCAS: No, you said it yourself...the worst thing you can do to a man is make him suffer. All of these men...they have a need to teach what you teach. I was your star. Lauren was my star, regardless of her starting before me...And now...Peyton is Ricky's star. It's all about potential, right? A young kid who has been dealt wrong turns his whole life, has overcome those turns to be victorious, and no matter what, stands fearless in the eye of danger...Isn't that what you taught me ...that those kind of people make the best soldiers?

CAPTAIN: Yes, I did.

LUCAS: Well, that's Peyton. Ricky sees all of that in Peyton...I became your star when Ricky went haywire. He wasn't such a good guy after all, was he? So when Ricky thought he'd found his star, like you thought you'd found yours, then that star went haywire...that would make Peyton his new star.

CAPTAIN: What are you going to do?

LUCAS: You want to know what my goal was Captain? It was to get Peyton Sawyer back, an everytime I tried, Ricky and his gang got in the way, even at the moment when it seemed like we would finally be together after all the drama -- he snatches her away from me -- or so he thinks -- because I feel it in every bone in body, captain. Peyton Sawyer is still alive. And, God help Ricky, if he thinks he's gonna stop me this time.

Lucas hangs up.

AS AT THE STATION

The captain listens to the dial tone.

He smiles.

CAPTAIN: You go get 'em, boy.

**OUTSIDE OF LUCAS' HOUSE **

We see Lucas' garage door opening, his weapon bag with him, as he speeds out on his motorcycle.

DOWN THE STREET he goes.

**ZOOM!**


	19. PART 19

**AT NIGHT TIME INSIDE OF NATHAN AND HALEY'S MOTEL ROOM **

Karen is at a loss about what to do.

She uses a hankerchief to dab at her tears.

Haley sitting beside her in the chair.

HALEY: Karen, it's gonna be okay.

KAREN: Not when I can't even help my own son.

HALEY: Maybe he's suppose to help himself through this.

KAREN: Are you saying we should just leave him alone. I mean, not to bother him at all?

HALEY: I'm saying... I think he needs to be alone right now.

Karens sighs, touching her hand to Haley's.

KAREN: I think you may be right.

Haley trys to smile.

HALEY: Nathan is with the others. This is hard for them too. I mean, Lucas blames Nathan. And then you have it to where Jake blames Lucas.

KAREN: Oh, things are just so messed up.

HALEY: Yes, they are.

Haley cradles Karen in her arms.

**AS AT NIKI'S MOTEL ROOM **

Jake and Niki are standing outside the door.

NIKI: I just got through coloring Dumbo with her. She loves herself some Dumbo.

JAKE: How do I do it, Niki? How do I go in there and tell our daughter that Peyton's dead?

NIKI: Jake...

They both hug.

While...

**BACK AT THE CHICAGO CITY POLICE STATION **

The captain walks up to Billy, his eyes sad.

CAPTAIN: I've made a few mistakes recently. And, well...

BILLY: Captain, what's wrong? You don't look so good.

The captain weakly chuckles.

CAPTAIN: I rarely do, boy. I rarely do.

He looks up at Billy again.

CAPTAIN: Just get all of Scott's family here, would you? Asap.

BILLY: Yes, sir.

Meanwhile...

**INSIDE OF MOUTH'S MOTEL ROOM **

Mouth and Brooke are on the floor under the covers nude as the day they were born as he holds her tight.

BROOKE: That was great...wrapping yourself up in someone, trying to ease the pain, but it doesn't help me to...

MOUTH: Forget Peyton?

BROOKE: Yeah.

He softly traces her face with his hand.

MOUTH: It's not suppose to, Brooke. It was just us -- Only us.

She clings to him.

BROOKE: God, why did she have to die?

Brooke painfully smiles.

BROOKE: I remember when I would tease her about seeing her in hell every time we'd do something our parents didn't exactly approve of, you know? But in retrospect, I'm the jealous spiteful person who should be catching the tail end of pointy's stick.

MOUTH: No, that's not true. And that's not the Brooke Davis I've come to know either. Even before our recently spent time together... Brooke, you have the heart of an angel.

Brooke sadly laughs, rolling her eyes, Mouth ignoring it.

MOUTH: No, I'm serious. A heart that was even able to overcome this animosity you held toward Peyton. That heart just threw it out, and said, "You know, what? Peyton Sawyer is my best friend, and we're going to be best friends, damn it."

Brooke giggles.

But it doesn't last as she is mounrful once again.

BROOKE: But by then it was too late.

Mouth kisses Brooke on the cheek.

Brooke softly biting her lip.

BROOKE: I could never forget her... I wouldn't want to.

It's quiet...

...then a disruption...

The phone ringing.

BROOKE: You better get that.

MOUTH: Yeah. In a minute. My back is still getting used to your floor-style of love-making.

Brooke sighs.

She lies her head back onto Mouth's naked chest.

BROOKE: I just know Peyton is in a better place.

**AS AT VALENTINE'S MANSION **

INSIDE OF THE THUG WOMEN'S ROOM

Peyton is battling a SKINNY WOMAN, the other females hooting and hollering behind her as they cheer them on.

FAT THUG WOMAN: Come on, Peyton, you ain't got no gun this time, baby. It's all about brawn. Show us that brawn!

Peyton is on the floor, Skinny Woman stepping her into the dirt.

Peyton pulling at Skinny's Woman's leg, Skinny Woman falling to her face.

Peyton quickly getting up, and backing away.

Skinny Woman runs at her, grabbing her by the hair, and yanking it, Peyton doing the same.

THE CROWD BEHIND them ooing and awing as they watch this hair-pulling contest.

Peyton knows it's more than that as she twist around behind the woman, grabbing the woman by the arm and pushing it up against the wench's back.

The Skinny Woman wincing as Peyton has her in the hurtful hold.

PEYTON: You give up?

Skinny Woman doesn't answer.

Peyton pushing the Skinny Woman's arm up to an even more uncomfortable position.

PEYTON: Let me repeat that. You give up?

SKINNY WOMAN: Alright, yes.

Peyton lets the woman go, the others coming to her to congratulate her on her win.

FAT THUG WOMAN: Way to go, Peyton!

OTHERS: Yeah, Peyton good fight.

Skinny Woman standing up, trying to shake hands with Peyton's in respect, but Peyton breaking down in tears instead, going to a corner, turning away from them all.

They all walk to her.

FAT THUG WOMAN: Something, wrong, Peyton?

PEYTON: He thinks I'm dead...Lucas.

Fat Thug Woman kneels down in front of her.

FAT THUG WOMAN: That the guy you were talking about earlier? That's his name? Lucas?

PEYTON: Yeah... And the reality of it is really starting to get to me.

Fat Thug Woman touches her on the shoulder, providing comfort.

As Ricky enters.

RICKY: Ladies?

They all turn to him.

RICKY: I'd like to borrow Ms. Sawyer for a while.

Peyton wiping the tears away from her eyes, gazing his way.

And...

**INSIDE OF A CORRIDOR **

with two extra thugs behind them...

Peyton walks alongside Ricky.

She is staring at him as he notices.

RICKY: And you're staring at me because?

PEYTON: Nothing. Just not sure about you, that's all. I mean, are you the Gang Member Ricky, or the Classic Suit Ricky I see before me now?

He straightens out his attire.

RICKY: I'm a business man, first and foremost.

PEYTON: You know, you treat those women in there like prison mates rather than members of your gang. That's what it felt like, like I was in prison.

RICKY: And I told you that some of them betrayed me.

They stop at a door, Ricky opening it up.

RICKY: This here... is our control room.

Peyton peeps in

AND SEES men working at computers, busy, video footage of things going on throughout the mansion playing out on video screens.

This is quite the little operation Ricky has going on.

RICKY: Just set it up a day ago. My team works fast.

PEYTON: An awful lot for someone planning on taking off in just a few days.

RICKY: More like -- in just a day.

Ricky points to a surveilance camera set up at the top of the wall of the corridor, Peyton looking to it.

RICKY: But until then, it's best to know what's going on throughout our building. It doesn't cover the entire estate, but the areas that matter -- oh, yeah. Ain't it smooth?

AS INSIDE OF ANOTHER CORRIDOR

Ricky opens yet another door.

Peyton frowning at this one.

PEYTON: Seems weird.

There is some strange type of metal sealing covering the entire room.

Ricky lets her know what is.

RICKY: Protects from lethal gas. A request by be...and made plausible by Valentine two years ago before I came to Chicago. It was my birthday present. Really made the whole damper of having a long-distance relationship a lot more exiting for my visit. Control room's the same way.

PEYTON: Okay, you're just ridiculous. Why would you need a lethal-gas protected room or what the hell ever it's called?

RICKY: For the same reason people have bomb shelters...for the same reason people fear airplanes crashing into their houses at any minute...sh!t happens.

Ricky smirking Peyton's way.

RICKY: Yo! You still haven't told me if you're with us, or if you're -- that's right, babe -- not with us.

PEYTON: I'm here, aren't I?

RICKY: That you are, even if it is against your own freakin' will...

Ricky makes a disgusted face.

RICKY: Here and reeking.

He pinches his nose, shooing her away from him.

RICKY: Go bathe, will you? You smell horrible.

Ricky signals for the two extra thugs to take her away, Peyton becoming worried.

RICKY: Don't worry. They won't touch you.

Ricky frowns at the men.

RICKY: Because they know if they do, I'll have to break their arms.

The Extra Thugs leaving with Peyton, Ricky smiling.

While...

**OUTSIDE OF SOME SMALL APARTMENT **

A TOUGH GUY COP is standing in front of the door.

Lucas approaching.

LUCAS: So you're all they sent, huh? Pathetic.

TOUGH GUY COP: Lucas! Wow! But I thought you were fired.

LUCAS: I was...And also I need to get into that room.

TOUGH GUY COP: I'm sorry, I can't allow you to --

Lucas stabbing the guy in the neck with something that immediately puts the guy to sleep.

Tough Guy slowly falling to the ground as Lucas gently places him there.

Lucas standing up and ringing the doorbell.

It opens, Valentine Daniels standing right there.

VALENTINE: Hey, you're the guy who helped me and that chick at that, what was it? Knicks Vs. Bulls game, right? -- From that psycho boyfriend of mine.

She grins.

VALENTINE: How's it going?

Valentine soon sees Tough Guy Cop lying on the ground near her.

VALENTINE: You creep, what did you do to my bodyguard?

Lucas pushes her inside, going in with her as he shuts the door behind them.

And...

**INSIDE OF THE APARTMENT **

Lucas sneers.

LUCAS: He'll be okay. Stuck him with a tranquilizer dart.

Lucas, his face stone-like now, and his eyes cold, stares at Valentine.

LUCAS: I need to know where Ricky is.

VALENTINE: Look, I already told the cops all I know.

LUCAS: And I don't believe you.

Valentine turns around, grabbing a pack of smokes from her dresser as she lights up one in front of Lucas and puffs, blowing the thick substance that leaks from it his way.

She plops down on the bed.

VALENTINE: What am I suppose to do without a bodyguard?

LUCAS: You're a smart girl. You'll figure it out. Look at you -- surviving Ricky this long.

Valentine takes another puff, seeing Lucas' somewhat confusion as to her living arrangements.

VALENTINE: Oh -- the bed in the living room  
-- don't mind it. Apartment's small anyway.

A third puff as she surveys what Lucas is wearing.

VALENTINE: Like the leather. You're cute, you know that?

LUCAS: You're avoiding the question.

VALENTINE: One that I already told you...I don't know where Ricky is.

LUCAS: Oh, really?

Lucas pulls out his gun, aiming it at Valentine.

LUCAS: I have two bullets here that say you do.

**AS BACK AT THE POLICE STATION **

IN THE MAIN OFFICE

Karen, Haley, Brooke, Mouth, Tim, Fergie, Skills, Jake, and finally Nathan all enter stepping in front of the captain.

JAKE: Calling me over here when I'm trying to break this tragic news to my daughter...this better be good.

NATHAN: Yeah, why did you call all of us here?

The captain gestures to the chairs in front of his desk.

CAPTAIN: Your seats, please.

They all take their seats in front of him as requested.

The captain looking to Karen.

CAPTAIN: Ms. Roe, I know you don't have much respect for me.

Karen angrily scoffs.

KAREN: No, I don't.

CAPTAIN: But I still have to try and remedy the situation with the little bit of information I do have now. No keeping you in the dark about it any longer than I have to, even if we don't have all the facts.

The group listens to the captain.

Karen just as interested.

KAREN: In the dark about what?

CAPTAIN: Your, son... well, he...he suspects that Peyton Sawyer is alive.

SHOCK!

As the group bursts into spontaneous chatter, each of them asking questions...

...wanting answers.

KAREN: Alive?

SKILLS: Yo, I knew shorty wasn't going out like that. Where is she?

BROOKE: How's that even possible? Is she here?

JAKE: Is this a joke?

HALEY: Are you sure?

NATHAN: Are you used to lying?

FERGIE: How can we believe that, man?

MOUTH: What about the explosion at the mall?

TIM: Why are you doing this to us, you old folgie? To Lucas?

The captain waving his hands as to trying to silence their responses..

CAPTAIN: Could you all just please hold your questions?

They do as asked.

The Captain continuing...

CAPTAIN: He's pretty certain that the Sawyer girl is alive...we have no physical proof, but I do believe him.

Karen sighs.

KAREN: Oh, he's just in grief. Trying to hold onto some fraction of her.

CAPTAIN: I assure you, mam...it's not just grief. When Lucas is sure about something, well, he's usually right. And I'd advise you all to celebrate this news. Instead of dismissing it... Just as I'd advise the men he's after now to run.

The group looks to each other WONDERINGLY.

Though...

**OUTSIDE OF VALENTINE'S MANSION **

It is heavily guarded with Ricky's thugs.

And

AT THE BACK DOOR

There are two big gang members guarding, rifles in their hands.

However...

UNDER THEIR VAN

WE HEAR Lucas' voice speaking in voice-over with his favorite Maya-Angelou quote as

he is quietly LOADING up his M9 tranquilizer pistol, ready to put their asses to sleep.

LUCAS: (Voice-over) Shadows on the wall.

LUCAS watches the legs of the two men, he rolls out

FROM UNDERNEATH THE VAN

Shoting them both in the chest with tranquilizer darts before they have a chance to fire, the two men falling out unconscious.

Lucas moving to the door, unlocking it.

**AS INSIDE OF A CORRIDOR OF THE MANSION **

Lucas is cutting the cords of a nearbye surveilance camera as he stands on a slanted board against the wall.

LUCAS VOICE WE HEAR IN VOICE-OVER SAYING: Noises Down the hall. Life Doesn't frighten me at all.. Bad dogs barking Loud. Big ghost in a cloud. Life Doesn't frighten me at all.

A THIRD GUARD is soon HEARD approaching the corridor.

Lucas quicky moving into the closet.

As Third Guard comes by...

Lucas swiftly dragging him inside

Struggle-noises are HEARD.

Though

**INSIDE OF THE MANSION LIBRARY **

A fourth guard is seen walking around, apparently looking for intruders.

He soon sees a piece of gum lying on a desk.

Fourth Guard smiles and goes to it, simply popping it into his mouth.

He continues searching around, but DANGER as he starts choking, then coughing, holding at his neck.

He collapses to the floor, still alive but struggling with some kind of evident agony, as he points to his throat.

Lucas stepping out from behind the book shelves, carrying his weapons bag, and revealing himself to walk in front of the man and stare.

LUCAS' VOICE HEARD IN VOICE-OVER TELLING US: Mean old Mother Goose. Lions on the loose. They don't frighten me at all. Dragons breathing flame. On my counterpane. That Doesn't frighten me at all.

MONTAGE

As time passes, and us witnessing Lucas take down guard after guard with whatever elaborate trap he has set up for them. And continuing to hear his voice as with the rest of his poem...

LUCAS: (in voice-over) I go boo.  
Make them shoo.  
I make fun. Way they run. I won't cry  
So they fly  
I just smile  
They go Wild  
Life Doesn't frighten me at all.

Tough guys in a fight  
All alone at night.  
Life Doesn't frighten me at all.  
Panthers in the park.  
Strangers in the Dark  
No, they Don't frighten me at all.

Don't show me frogs and snakes  
And listen for my scream,  
If I'm afraid at all  
It's only in my Dreams.

I've got a magic charm  
That I keep up my sleeve,  
I can walk the ocean floor  
And never have to breathe

Life Doesn't frighten me at all.  
Not at all  
Not at all.  
Life Doesn't frighten me at all.

OUT OF MONTAGE

As the poem is over, and Lucas moves

**INSIDE OF A WIDE PART OF THE MANSION **

seeing a Tall Guard over there by the double doors.

Lucas ducking behind some desk so that he isn't seen.

He then pulls out his M9 while the guard isn't looking, and peeps out from behind the desk, aiming it a him, but

Then the Tall Guard just goes down, just falls from sight.

Lucas is alarmed. He hasn't caused this.

LUCAS: What the hell?

SCREAMS are coming from the DIRECTION of the double doors.

Lucas walking toward them, putting away his M9, and pulling out his regular pistol instead.

**AS BACK AT VALENTINE'S APARTMENT **

OUTSIDE

the tough-guy cop is still alseep on the ground, where Lucas left him as a note now lay on his chest.

And Valentine is throwing her packed things into the trunk of her car.

She tosses her burning cigarette to the ground, then steps on it.

VALENTINE: Goodbye Chicago... Goodbye, Ricky.

She shuts her trunk, then steps into her car.

Valentine checks her rearview mirror.

VALENTINE: 'Cause I'm getting the hell up outta here.

She drives off, onto the highway and down the road.

As...

**BACK AT VALENTINE'S MANSION **

IN A HALLWAY

Lucas comes upon a room, and enters it, and...

HORROR!

INSIDE OF THE LARGE ROOM

THERE is the GRUESOME sight of a few gutted female thugs, BLOOD splattered everywhere, and on the floor.

Lucas frowning.

He soons here's the voice of Ricky.

RICKY (V.O.) Not very pretty, is it?

Lucas notices a speaker on the wall, next to him, seeing that is where Ricky's voice is coming from.

He listens.

Ricky still talking...

RICKY: But when people betray me...they have to pay...Just as Valentine will pay.

Lucas furrows his brow, Ricky still talking...

RICKY: Yeah, she called me...told me that you forced her to tell you where I was. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Rookie Cop forcing himself on women now? Never thought I'd see the day...I know, I know... you wanna say it wasn't sexual, right? But maybe what I have going on with Peyton is.

Lucas looks right into the speaker, angry as all hell.

RICKY: It's touching, really...watching you realize she's still here on planet earth...watching you unscrew my surveilance cameras. Knew you wouldn't call the cops. This is between us, Dawg. Right? See, you think you're so smart. And that I'm just some regular dumb thug. But it seems we were taught by the same man, Scott. One who has finally given me my match. And really, rookie, it's time we face off because I must admit we didn't get the call, didn't even realize you were here until it was too late...well...too late for you anyway.

Suddenly two of Ricky's extra gang members enter in with canisters, placing them DOWN in front of the door, twisting their plugs, and yellow gas instantly leaking out from them as the gangsters close and lock the double doors back up.

Leaving Lucas in the room by himself as Ricky speaks.

RICKY: (still on the speaker) The gas is so toxic -- that if brought in contact with -- your insides will literally be forced from your body, traveling up your throat, then spilling onto the floor. And I know all of this drama I'm causing seems kinda James-Bonderish, soap-operish type, but, hey, with access to weapons like these, can you really blame me, man?

**AS INSIDE OF THE CONTROL ROOM **

Peyton is being held at either arm as she is being forced to watch the surveilance camera of Lucas in the gas room.

Along with Ricky and Lauren, as Lauren kisses on his ear.

Ricky giving a quick grin toward Peyton.

RICKY: Let's see your boyfriend get outta this one.

Peyton can't take this!.

PEYTON: Lucas!

**AS BACK INSIDE OF THE LARGE ROOM **

The gas is spreading...

Lucas backing up.


	20. PART 20, THE END

**THE GAS STEADILY APPROACHES **

Lucas quickly looking up to the ceiling...

HE SEES a vent there.

Ricky's voice quick to discourage him.

RICKY: (on the speaker) No, don't even try it, rookie.

Lucas ignores him, swiftly pulling out a grapling hook from his weapons bag, a rope readily attached to it.

He throws it up at the vent above his head, it failing to grasp...

**AS BACK INSIDE OF THE CONTROL ROOM **

Ricky grows angry at his men standing behind him, even the ones holding onto Peyton as she watches Lucas fight for his life on the monitors.

RICKY: Who set up the gas trap to be made in a room with a vent!

His men look at him, shrugging.

RICKY: Damn it! It was suppose to be organized in one of the empty rooms. Meaning empty of everything! Who in the hell carries a grapling hook around?

**AS IN THE LARGE ROOM **

Lucas throws the grapling hook up at the vent once more, it gripping this time, and Lucas desperately trying to pull himself up.

He slips, the gas nearing...

He trys again, urging his muscles to comply with him and take him to the top of the vent.

They do, but at the cost of him slipping yet again.

Luckily the room is large enough as to where the gas is spreading around at the moment before coming foward.

This is Lucas' last chance. He makes it to the top of the rope at the head of the vent, yanking and yanking at it some more...

The vent's seal falling off, and Lucas almost falling with it as well.

...him dangling there, his fingers gripping the inside of the vent's shaft...

The gas only inches apart, Lucas coughing heavily, then apparently holding his breath as he trys to pull himself inside of the shaft.

He pulls...

The gas two inches away.

He pulls...

The gas only one inch away.

Finally he's

**INSIDE OF THE VENT'S SHAFT **

Crawling down it in a hurry as he coughs.

BUT INSIDE OF THE CONTROL ROOM

Ricky is not pleased at all, banging his fist onto the table.

RICKY: How does that happen!

Peyton sighing a sigh of relief as Lauren backs away from Ricky, scared at his temper.

A CURIOUS THUG has a question for Ricky.

CURIOUS THUG: Ricky, playa...I thought you said he'd die if in contact with that stuff, man.

RICKY: He didn't come in contact with it, now did he?

Curious thug, looking stupid, trys to turn his head in emabarrasment.

Ricky talking some more.

RICKY: The fumes may have caused him some pain, but they weren't enough to kill him, not without him breathing them in long enough.

Peyton smiles.

PEYTON: Thank God.

Ricky angrily turns to her, slapping her across the face.

He looks to his thugs.

RICKY: Take her to her room. Lock her there.  
The two men drag Peyton along, Peyon struggling against them as she sets her eyes on Lauren.

PEYTON: Lauren, you can stop this! I know you still have a heart in there somewhere under all that bitchdome. You were Lucas' friend once. You can be again!

And with the end of that begging, the thugs, drag Peyton out the door.

Lauren looking down in shame.

Ricky noticing as he walks to her.

RICKY: You better not be considering her little plea.

Lauren looks up at Ricky, smiling.

LAUREN: And screw up being with you? Not a chance, baby.

She kisses him passionately.

Ricky grins, moving away from her to walk to one of his controller men working on the computers.

RICKY: Seal shaft L29.

CONTROLLER glances at him.

CONTROLLER: Why?

RICKY: Because we can't have people dropping dead around here like flies. The room was gas-proof. Not the shaft, where it can leak out into other parts of the house, dummy!

The Controller works on a few buttons.

**INSIDE OF SHAFT L29 **

Lucas is crawling there, when behind him, he HEARS a noise.

He spins around seeing, a square metal seal rise from the bottom up the shaft to the top, making a block way.

He then just continues on straight ahead, crawling.

**AS IN THE CONTROL ROOM **

Ricky leans in front of the controller, sneering.

RICKY: Question my orders again, man, and it's your neck.

The controller looking frightened.

**AS BACK AT THE CHICAGO CITY POLICE STATION **

Only a few officers there as

Nathan, Haley, Jake...

Karen, Brooke, and the Tree Hill gang all stand there, not knowing what to think.

JAKE: Do you think it's possible? Peyton -- alive?

KAREN: Well, my son and that captain of his sure think so.

BROOKE: This is weird, and hopeful at the same time. I mean, one minute we're talking about Peyton being dead...and the next we're saying she's alive?

Mouth puts an arm around Brooke.

MOUTH: Well, if there's hope, then it's good news.

Skills gives Fergie some dap.

SKILLS: Amen, brother.

Tim folds his arms across his chest, pouting.

TIM: I thought the old man was playing us for a ride. Really, how can Peyton be alive?

Now it's Fergie's turn to put an arm around someone. That someone being Tim.

FERGIE: That's why it's called expecting the unexpected, playboy...and to tell you the truth...no body was even found.

Haley shows her optimism as well.

HALEY: No, you're right. Peyton's body was never recovered from any fire.

Nathan broods.

NATHAN: Which what? Means she escaped or something like that?

Brooke smiles.

BROOKE: Or that she was never in there in the first place.

NATHAN: You saying ...set up... like some Austin Powers type of sh!t?

Karen angers.

KAREN: Someone would actually go through all this trouble just to punish my son?

NATHAN: If it's a someone such as Ricky Langs, who utterly loathes your son, then, yeah, you can count on that one, Ms. Roe.

KAREN: Ooh, I could kill that bastard!

Jake sighs.

JAKE: Glad I didn't tell Jenny about any of this, you know, considering if it is true.

Abruptly A CARING COP, bursts in through the double doors, holding up Tough Guy Cop who is still a little drousy.

The captain coming out of his office to see this. Caring Cop putting the officer into a chair as he looks to the captain to explain the man's condition.

CARING COP: He says it was Lucas.

CAPTAIN: Lucas?

CARING COP: He stuck him with a tranquilizer dart. Spoke to Valentine about Ricky.

Tough Guy Cop is able to pull out the note from his pocket, handing it to the captain.

TOUGH GUY COP: She left me this. Says Ricky's at her mansion behind the old Nantucky Road. And that Lucas went after him.

Karen gasps.

KAREN: No.

The captain stares at Caring Cop.

CAPTAIN: Get him some water. Then to the hospital for a check up. He should be fine.

The captain gestures for two of his officers to come to him.

They do.

He points to Lucas' family and friends.

CAPTAIN: Keep an eye on them.

The captain grabs his badge and pistol from his desk.

CAPTAIN: Billy! Billy!

Billy comes runing from around the corner.

BILLY: Sir?

CAPTAIN: I want the bomb squad contacted immediately. Every department in this city alerted. Tell them we know where Ricky Langs is.

Billy goes picking up the phone, dialing numbers as he calls around.

Captain pointing to a bunch of cops, all of them hurriedly heading out the door, weapons in their hands.

CAPTAIN: His ass ain't getting away this time.

The Captain heads out with his men.

Karen and the Tree Hill gang watching as they are aware of the officers gaurding them as well.

KAREN: You can't just leave us here!

**AS BACK AT VALENTINE'S MANSION **

INSIDE OF THE CONTROL ROOM

A YOUNG THUG comes running inside to view Ricky and the gang.

YOUNG THUG: Ricky? The cops are on their way here, man?

Ricky and the gang members alarmed.

RICKY: How is that?

YOUNG THUG: One of your men spotted the cops rounding up at the staion, I'm talking huge. And they wouldn't do that --

RICKY: Unless they've got a good idea of where we are.

Ricky curses.

RICKY: That wench Valentine!

The gang members start to back away from Ricky.

Ricking watching.

RICKY: Where are you going?

They all pull out their pistols, aiming them his way.

EXTRA GANG MEMBER: Away from here, Ricky.

Ricky laughs in disbelief.

RICKY: You all are betraying me?

That laughter soon becomes rage.

RICKY: You all are betraying me? The Ricky Langs?

EXTRA GANG MEMBER: It's not betrayal, Ricky. It's us saving our asses.

They all start backing for the door, Ricky screaming after them.

RICKY: Come back here! I said come back here!

They all run out.

**AS IN FRONT OF THE MANSION **

Other gang members are leaving, running for their freedom, picking up their belongings, cocaine, whatever.

SECOND EXTRA GANG MEMBER: Come on! Come on! We gotta go. Gotta go, baby, gotta go.

**AS IN ANOTHER ROOM **

Naked girls and ganster members are grabbing their clothes from the bed, the naked girls wrapping covers around themselves as they cling to their gangster boyfriends and leave.

**BUT IN A WIDE CORRIDOR **

Lucas drops down from its vent  
then carefully moves along the wall when...

LAUREN: (off screen) Nice to see you're okay.

He spins around to find Lauren standing right there before him, her face somber.

LUCAS: Lauren? How did -- no, nevermind, we have to get you out of here.

LAUREN: No!

She walks to Lucas, Lucas looking to her  
weirdly.

LAUREN: I'm not your friend, Lucas. I've never been your friend.

LUCAS: Lauren --

LAUREN: Just...

She holds out her hand, revealing a solid silver key resting in her palm.

LAUREN: ...take this. It's a key to her room, located in the third corridor from here. The only door there.

LUCAS: Lauren, I don't undersatnd.

LAUREN: You're not suppose to... Now go get Peyton.

LUCAS: I can't just leave you here.

LAUREN: You can't just leave Peyton here either.

LUCAS: Lau--

LAUREN: Go! You're waisting time, Scotty. Ricky's thugs are leaving, okay? Running from the men in blue. I'll be fine.

He continues to stare at her.

LAUREN: Go!

Lucas slowly backs up, and then he is gone.

Lauren standing there alone. It's as if she has completely lost herself.

LAUREN: (speaking to no one) Yes...I'll be okay.

She pulls out a tiny handgun from her purse, and then steps into the room to her side.

All we see and hear is the door close, and a GUNSHOT rang out!

A simple THUD to the floor after that.

**AS BACK AT THE STATION **

IN THE CORNER OF THE MAIN OFFICE

Brooke is arguing with the guys of the Tree Hill gang as Karen and Haley listen.

BROOKE: You've gotta be kidding me?

NATHAN: Aw, come on, Brooke, it's not that difficult -- just use your wild charms, throw a few grins here and there... their way preferably, and we're out of here.

BROOKE: Do you have any idea what you're asking me to do?

Karen purses her lips together.

KAREN: I do. And there's no way I'm letting you kids do this.

Nathan turns to her.

NATHAN: Ms. Roe...that's my brother out there. Your son out there. Are you telling me you're just going to sit here and do nothing.

KAREN: I don't call keeping any more people from being hurt nothing.

NATHAN: We're doing this, I'm sorry.

KAREN: Not if I go over there and tell them what you're up to.

NATHAN: Fine. You do that. But when Lucas is blaming you for Peyton dying for real this time, don't come crying on my shoulder.

KAREN: Nathan --

Brooke raises her hand.

BROOKE: Okay, I'm in.

Mouth becomes worried.

MOUTH: No, Brooke.

He grabs her, pulling her over

TO A DIFFERENT CORNER

Mouth stares at his lover.

MOUTH: What am I to you, Brooke? Tell me, was this just a fling?

BROOKE: Mouth, there's no need to get jealous.

MOUTH: It's not about that. It's about your safety, Brooke. You don't have to do this.

BROOKE: For Peyton... Oh, yes, I do.

She gives him this firm look.

BROOKE: Now let go of my arm.

Mouth reluctantly does so, Brooke going back

TO THE GANG

moving in front of the guys, Haley and Karen as she talks to Nathan.

BROOKE: Okay, what about the cops outside the door?

NATHAN: You let me handle that.

Karen rolls her eyes.

KAREN: I can't believe I'm doing nothing about this.

Mouth approaches the rest of them, looking ever so often at Brooke in animosity.

Brooke doesn't notice. She just speaks to Nathan.

BROOKE: What about the other one?

The group all look to Haley.

HALEY: Oh, no.

AS WE...

CUT TO:

Haley and Brooke standing in front of the two officers, touching them provactively, and smiling.

BROOKE: You know, you are really fit for an officer... Not that officers aren't fit or anything like that, it's just --

Haley sees Brooke is messing up...she takes over.

HALEY: It's just we always thought officers had to work out to get muscles like these. Apparently you guys dont... Do you?

TWO OFFICERS: No.

Brooke and Haley smile.

BROOKE AND HALEY (both) We didn't think so.

They grab the officers by the arms, turning them away from the Captain's office as Tim,

Mouth, Skills, Fergie, Jake, and yes, even  
Karen sneak...

**INSIDE OF THE CAPTAIN'S OFFICE **

Nathan opening the window.

NATHAN: Come on. Most unattended window in history.

The gang all stepping out --

**AS BACK IN THE MAIN OFFICE **

Brooke and Haley see.

The officers smiling at them.

FIRST EXTRA OFFICER: So...how old are you girls?

BROOKE: Sorry.

Haley fills in.

HALEY: We have to..

BROOKE: Leave.

Brooke grabs Haley by the arm, the both of them running into the captain's office.

The officers moving after them --

FIRST EXTRA OFFICER: Hey, Kids! Kids!

Brooke and Haley are seen dashing out the window in the captain's office with the others.

The officers too late.

**AS OUTSIDE OF THE WINDOW **

Brooke and Haley catch up to the rest of the gang, laughing about what they did as they run for a taxi.

BROOKE: That stunt was so cliche'. We've seen that on T.V. like, how many times now?

HALEY: Never thought it would work though.

BROOKE: Nope.

They both laugh.

**AND BACK AT THE MANSION **

INSIDE OF A SECLUDED ROOM

Peyton is at her desk, drawing.

Lucas bursting in.

She rises at the very sight of him, her eyes saying it all.

PEYTON: Lucas!

He says nothing, only rushing to her --

The both of their mouths meeting instantly --

Their kisses hot and moist at the same time as their tounges crave for more.

In each others's arms, they pull apart, Peyton more emotional than ever.

PEYTON: They said you thought I was dead.

LUCAS: In my heart -- Never.

He tries to kiss her again, but she turns away.

PEYTON: Don't look at me...the bruises.

LUCAS: You look beautiful.

Lucas slowy turns her head to face him.

LUCAS: I've never seen such a sight for sore eyes.

Peyton staring up at him, seeing the hunger in his gaze.

Lucas can't hide it.

LUCAS: I want you so bad, Peyton.

She will give him what he wants, if that's the case.

PEYTON: Then take it.

Lucas claims her lips with his, seeking refuge.

Seeking...

Seeking...

He makes her cling to him in ectasy, Peyton taking control at this moment, pushing him into the chair as she gets on top of him, grinding, kissing, more grinding, more kissing.

Lucas searching her breast with his mouth as he uses his teeth to raise up her shirt, laying sweet kisses along her midrif.

His lips traveling there, Peyton moaning as she yanks her shirt off in response, tossing it to the corner.

Lucas taking her to the floor, running his hands up the side of her leg...up her skirt...carresing her buttocks..

Peyton moaning with pure joy, feeling the throbbing of his manhood, but...

No!

She pulls away.

Lucas is frustrated

LUCAS: Peyton?

PEYTON: Maybe we should get out of here first.

They both laugh.

LUCAS: Yeah.

He pulls her to her feet.

PEYTON: Us and our constant need to do it in dingy places.

LUCAS: The dingier the hotter, right?

She laughs, Lucas smiling devilishly.

LUCAS: Here.

He tosses her shirt to her.

Peyton putting it back on...

as Lucas grabs her by the arm.

LUCAS: Let's go.

They move toward the door.

**AS IN THE CORRIDOR **

Lucas and Peyton walk along, but CLICK!

The both of them slowly turning around...Ricky standing right there in front of them, holding a gun their way.

RICKY: Scott...I see you've found your woman.

Lucas frowns.

COP CAR SIRENS, and HELICOPTERS suddenly HEARD outside.

An amplified voice heard along with them..

CAPTAIN: (off screen) This is Capatain Wiley Long. We have you surrounded.

**AS OUTSIDE OF THE MANSION **

It's the works. Literally.

Cop cars everywhere, officers in hard-core armor, battle suits set up all along the building, dozens upon dozens of them, kneeling behind sheilds, rifles in their hands. ...

More men stepping out from vans... squad cars...

...the bomb squad there and ready to take down any possible bomb going off...

Camera crews, and reporters...well...reporting, and...

The Captain, with a megaphone to his mouth, speaking through it as it loudens his tone.

CAPTAIN: (talking through the megahone) I repeat... we have you surrounded... Ricky Charlestein Langs, come out with your hands up and surrender. We know you're in there. Some of your boys even ratted you out. Get them a better deal in prison. Step out now and no one has to get hurt.

**THOUGH INSIDE OF THE MANSION **

Ricky still holds his weapon at Lucas and Peyton.

Lucas smirks.

LUCAS: It's over, Ricky.

RICKY: This isn't the movies, rookie. Not without a fight, it isn't.

Ricky throws down his pistol.

Lucas teasing him.

LUCAS: That's funny. Because in the movies, it always comes down to the fight.

Out of nowhere, several other tattooed gang members come up behind Ricky, moving at either side of him, obviously there for his support.

Ricky waving them off.

RICKY: No, this is between me and Scott.

Ricky sighs.

RICKY: Nice to know I still have loyal fans in my camp.

The gang members chuckle.

FIRST TATTOOED GANG MEMBER: We couldn't abandon you, boy. We ain't got no where else to go anyway besides prison.

Peyton leans in on Lucas.

PEYTON: Lucas, no. You don't know what he could do. For all we know he could have a knife just waiting for us under his sleeve.

Ricky crooks his head.

RICKY: I don't cheat.

Lucas moves away from Peyton. He needs her to know.

LUCAS: Peyton, I want to.

Ricky smiling, starts curtseying like a girl for humor, he holds out his hand in the other way as offering Lucas to walk ahead.

RICKY: Shall we?

**AS OUTSIDE **

The cops ask the captain.

WORRIED COP: Should we go in there?

CAPTAIN: No, we don't know if he has hostages or what. Let's wait it out.

**BUT AT NIKI'S MOTEL ROOM **

Niki is watching the news...this whole Ricky thing playing out.

Jenny calling from the bathroom.

JENNY: Hey, mom, these bubbles tickle.

Niki giving a quick glance toward the bathroom.

NIKI: Yeah, bathe good, honey.

She, then, immediately refocuses her attention back on the T.V., turing it up.

AS ON THE TELEVISION

We see dozens of police guarding the Valentine Mansion, helicopters hovering above, views of it from all sides.

The Reporter explaining...

REPORTER: And so it all comes down to this...alleged Murderer Ricky Langs trapped in that there building you see behind me as we all ask the question, " Just how did such an honest cop, as new developments have proven him to have been, go from being such an upstanding citizen, and uplifting his community in every way possible to now terrorizing it in such a short ammount of time?" And the cause of one of the most thourough, yet elusive manhunts this city has ever seen?

THE CAMERA cuts to footage of an overview of the mansion.

REPORTER: Right now...young Lieutenant Lucas Scott, is thought to be fighting for his life against the criminal, and mostly do to, as fresh reports are revealing, for the love of a woman, a love he suspects to still be alive...A certain Ms. Peyton Sawyer.

Niki drops her mouth open in shock.

NIKI: Oh, my, hell.

**AS BACK INSIDE OF THE MANSION **

AT A WIDE AREA

Peyton is behind Lucas.

Ricky's few lingering gang members behind him smirking..

As Lucas and Ricky stand in front of each other.

Ricky taking off his shirt until he is bare-chested.

And Lucas taking off his bullet proof-vest, stripping down until he's only left in his trousers and tank top -- the bandage seen wrapped around his sore shoulder.

Ricky grins.

RICKY: It's on.

He abruptly charges at Lucas, beating the crap out of the boy as he splays him out onto the floor.

Lucas kicking back, knocking Ricky away for just a moment, but Ricky is soon at it again, grabbing Lucas in a headlock, and continuously punching the kid in the face.

The gang rooting Ricky on.

Peyton watching in fear.

First tattooed Gang Member glares at Peyton.

FIRST TATTOOED GANG MEMBER: Eh, don't worry, pretty baby, Ricky'll take care of your pretty boy real nice.

He smooches an air-Kiss Peyton's way.

Peyton turning her head in disgust.

Ricky slams Lucas onto the floor, Lucas' nose bleeding, and Ricking stomping on him, over and over again.

RICKY: Not so tough without your weapons, are you?

He gets on top of him, starts choking the youngster --

Lucas grabbing at Ricky's hands, trying to breath.

Peyton grimaces.

PEYTON: Lucas!

But Ricky won't let up as he tightens his grip around Lucas' neck, using the other hand to push at the kid's shoulder.

RICKY: I mean, one day you're Batman, and then the next you're Superman, and then youre Batman again. You have really got to make up your mind as to which superhero you wanna be.

Lucas is turning red, his veins bulging out of his face as he grasps at Ricky's hold, trying desperately to breath.

Peyton urges.

PEYTON: Fight, Lucas. Damn it, fight!

Ricky laughs. He's about to finish Lucas off.

RICKY: You know, I think I'll be Superman ---that way I can "F" the sh!t outta your girl over there.

OOPS! That was one step too far.

Renewed with some much needed well-found motivation, Lucas manages to knee Ricky in the groin, Ricky rolling over, grasping there as he moans in excruciating pain.

Lucas crawling away from him, coughing like crazy, wheezing for air.

They both rest.

**AS OUTSIDE OF THE MANSION **

Where angry officers, the bomb squad, reporters, end everything needed are there as the captain stands before the building, megaphone still in hand --

TWO TAXI CABS PULLING UP

Nathan, Haley, Karen, Brooke, and the Tree Hill gang all jumping out of them.

The captain notices this some distance away.

He talks to one of his officers.

CAPTAIN: Keep them back.

AS AT THE BLOCKING LINE

An obediant officer keeps Karen and the gang back behind the mark.

KAREN: But that's my son's in there.

**AND BACK INSIDE OF THE MANSION **

Peyton and the gangsters hoping for their own guy to win --

Lucas and Ricky fighting even more fiercly than before, their fists like two hammers nailing either in the opposite direction.

The fighting of Lucas takes on a ruthless spin. It is obvious that he is determined to destroy Ricky.

LUCAS: What caused it, Ricky? Your fall from grace?

Lucas punches him, Ricking coming back with his own.

LUCAS: Was it the lack of money? Lack of girlfriend, what? The jealousy of wanting the position of Lieutenant, even Captain?

Ricky grabs Lucas by the shrt, staring him in the face.

It's all too clear. Ricky can't hide it.

LUCAS: That's it, isn't it?

He trys to jab at Lucas, Lucas grabbing his arm and throwing him in the dirt instead.

LUCAS: I was only joking...but to find out it's true...

Toward that end, Lucas calls upon every muscle in his body -- unleashing his fury on Ricky. The fury and anger of a merciless man as it carries before him, perfecting his every approach.

Without warning, Lucas and Ricky hit each other in the stomach simultaneously, both pausing for a second to breathe before they start to circle each other once again, providing space, and then...

charging to clash once more, interlocking arms...

Ricky is backed against the wall by Lucas' blow, Lucas elbowing him in the gut, but  
Ricky becoming clever, attacking, and then withdrawing so that they move back and forth across the floor, their bodies sliding, skimming --

Ricky jabs at Lucas' shoulder.

RICKY: How's that arm, Scott?

Lucas grimacing, then touching a hand to it.

The gang members hollering louder in praise.

Peyton calling out Lucas' name.

But they all HEAR another voice as well.

CAPTAIN: (on the megaphone) Alright, Ricky, we've given you plenty of time to respond, to spew out your commands, tell us what you want, alert us to any hostages you may have...but you've done none of that...

There is a pause, and then...

CAPTAIN: We're coming in.

Peyton, the gangsters, Lucas and Ricky seemingly having heard none of that as the fight continues on...

Ricky powering forward, Lucas spinning left, moving right with each punch, both men bleeding, bruised about the face.

Interlocking arms again, they power bodies close, their faces an inch apart, their eyes meeting with intensity.

RICKY: You're gonna die.

LUCAS: Only if you die first.

Ricky retraces his advance, driving Lucas back step by step as he scraps at the boy's face.

But Ricky is tired.

And it is over when Lucas gives him one last punch to the face, Ricky going to his knees, blood dripping from his mouth --

...and Lucas grabbing him by the shoulder, a fist ready to punch the man's face again.

But Lucas sees that it is over and he let's Ricky fall to the floor, breathing heavily.

The gangsters pulling out their guns, but

Ricky calling them off.

RICKY: No! It's done.

Ricky falls to the floor completey, resting there.

**AS OUTSIDE **

Still busy with cops and the media.

Lucas comes out, Peyton an arm around him as his arm is around her, Peyton holding him up for support.

LIGHTS FLASH, coming from cameras going off as they exit, reporters asking a dozen questions a minute.

The captain and other officers keeping them away from Lucas and Peyton.

**AS TWENTY FEET AWAY **

Karen, Brooke Nathan, Haley, Jake.. and the others see Lucas and Peyton as they are allowed to go to them.

KAREN: Lucas!

She runs to her son, taking him into her arms.

The rest of the gang behind her, smiling wide as they each get their own turn in hugging the two.

KAREN: Oh, Lucas.

She throws a blanket around Lucas' sore body.

LUCAS: Easy, mom.

Brooke hugs Peyton.

BROOKE: My God, P. Sawyer, don't you ever do that to me again.

Peyton seems as if she has to say something.

PEYTON: Brooke...

BROOKE: Puh-leese! So over it! You're my friend, Peyton. Always have been. Always will be. We should have resolved this earlier.

Then...

Peyton sees Jake, him stepping to her...

PEYTON: And, Jake, I...

JAKE: Don't worry about it. I know. You and Lucas...Yeah, I've always known.

He turns to Lucas.

JAKE: Just take good care of her, man.

They shake hands.

LUCAS: I will.

**BUT AT THE DOUBLE DOORS TO THE MANSION **

Ricky and his gang members are seen being escorted out by police officers, Ricky giving an evil glance toward Lucas, Lucas giving one back.

THOUGH WITH HIS FAMILY

Mouth pats him on the back.

MOUTH: I knew you could do it, Luke.

Nathan manly-hugging his brother.

NATHAN: I was hoping you'd do it, anything to get the blame of Peyton's death off my back.

Peyton smirks.

PEYTON: Well as you all can see, I, Lady Sawyer, am still alive.

They rub at her head, grinning.

GANG: Yeah, we can see that.

They pause then saying ---

GANG: Godilocks.

Peyton giggling.

Brooke seeing Lucas' scraped knee as his pants are torn there.

BROOKE: Screw up your proposal knee there, partner?

LUCAS: Yeah, good thing, we're not getting married, or else, with my being the traditionalist, I might actually have to propose this time.

Brooke throws an arm around Mouth, smiling.

BROOKE: Real good thing.

Peyton is confused.

PEYTON: Wait. Lucas, you didn't propose?

LUCAS: Nah.

BROOKE: I did.

Peyton shakes her head in amusement...this is too weird.

Brooke happily placing both of her hands to Peyton's shoulders.

BROOKE: What?

Peyton grins.

PEYTON: Just having a hard time, picturing Brooke Davis down on one knee.

Brooke laughs.

BROOKE: Me too...'Cause I didn't do that.

They giggle.

BROOKE: Nope. Just tossed him the ring, and  
said. "Babe, how about it?"

Haley throwing her own arm around Lucas.

HALEY: Okay, this engagement may have been a bust, but at least Lucas got to kick some major butt.

FERGIE: Yo! Lucas went medieval on their asses.

The group laughs.

Tim getting a little jealous.

TIM: I can get medieval too.

Skills is skeptical.

SKILLS: Tim, boy, you couldn't get medieval with a french fry. Shut your ass up.

They all laugh again.

**BUT FROM A DISTANCE **

As the cops are putting Ricky away, him locked in handcuffs, there is anger, him watching Lucas live the happily ever after.

WELL, NOT ON HIS WATCH!

Ricky backs into the cop, pulling out the gun, and fires in Lucas's direction.

**SCREAMS! **

The gang all turning around, not knowing what has happened as

They look down --

**NO! **

To see Mouth on the ground bleeding, a gunshot wound to the chest.

Brooke screams in horror.

BROOKE: Mouth!

Lucas sees this rushing to him, trying to kneel there, but Brooke pushing him out of the way.

Brooke bends to her knees, going to Mouth's side.

Karen pulling out her cell phone.

KAREN: God... I'm calling an ambulance.  
Mouth, hold on.

A GOOD COP informing them.

GOOD COP: There's already an ambulance headed, mam. Wanted to be prepared.

The captain pointing to Ricky as an officer slugs him in the face for what he's done.

CAPTAIN: Take him away.

Ricky is acting as if he can't walk, making it difficult for the officers to carry him.

An ANGRY OFFICER: He can walk his own damn self.

They batter him with clubs.

WITH THE TREE HILL GANG

as they all watch Mouth and Brooke in sorrow...

The tears pouring from Brooke's eyes.

BROOKE: Mouth...

Mouth looks over to Lucas, seeing that he wants to help.

MOUTH: It's okay, Luke...you're here.. that's what matters.

The gang assures him.

THE GANG: We're all here, Mouth.

Brooke touches a finger to Mouth's lips.

BROOKE: Mouth, you hang on, okay?

She's crys, unable to fight it any longer.

Mouth seeming as if he can't hold on.

MOUTH: It hurts, Brooke.

BROOKE: Don't you worry about that... Remember? ...What happened to you becoming Senator Marvin Mcfadden? You got that to look forward to, so you can't leave me, babe, okay? You can't leave me...not now.

MOUTH: We..talked.

He coughs up blood.

Brooke wimpering as every streamy tear runs down her face.

Mouth continuing.

MOUTH:...about that. About your college.

BROOKE: Loyola University...I go to Loyola college, that's right.

Mouth trys to grin.

MOUTH: Sounds like Toyota.

Brooke forces a smile.

BROOKE: Yes, it does.

MOUTH: Here...

BROOKE: What?

MOUTH: I wanna be buried here... like Lucas said... this isn't Tree Hill...gotta move on.

BROOKE: You're not dying , you're not going to be buried anywhere ...you're gonna stay with me.

She wipes at her eyes.

BROOKE: You hear that? You're not dying, Mouth.. please.

She raises his hand to her own lips.

BROOKE: Please, Mouth..baby, please.

Haley and Karen are now sobbing just as hard as they watch...the guys with faces of dread.

Mouth is silent, his breath heard struggling, but then...

MOUTH: You know that white light everyone talks about seeing before they die?

It's hard for Brooke to answer, her throat swelling in pain. She hesitantly nods a "yes."

MOUTH: It's you, Brooke. It's you shining down on me right now, telling me not to go.

Brooke screams in agony, Mouth finishing what he has to say...

MOUTH: But I have to, Brooke.

BROOKE: No! It wasn't just a fling, you hear me? And I love you, Mcfadden...I love you!

Mouth weakly touches a hand to her face as he always does.

MOUTH: Twenty three years, Brooke...and I've never loved anything but you...Only you.

And with that, Mouth dies.

Brooke letting her head fall onto his chest as she crys and crys.

BROOKE: Mouth...no...

The Tree Hill gang mourning their loss.

AN EVIL LAUGHTER is apparent, and coming from not too far away.

The gang looking up, and seeing that it is Ricky, in the cop van, looking out his window, laughing hard...even harder now.

His gang members lined up on the wall, cops checking their pockets.

Lucas angers immensely, grabbing a pistol from one of the officers standing nearbye, marching

TO THE COP VAN

the police insistent at not letting him, but then amazingly moving out of the way, and allowing him to pull Ricky out, Lucas yanking Ricky to his feet as he makes the man stand.

Ricky only laughing.

RICKY: A friend for a friend, eh, Scott? A friend for a friend.

THE CAMERA CREWS see this as something not to be caught on video camera, or they just sense something is coming as they all have no regard for Ricky, all turning off their camers, except one, and...

REPORTER: Turn off the camera.

PLEADING GUY: But --

REPORTER: But nothing...turn off the camera.

Pleading Guy does just that.

AND BACK TO LUCAS

as he points his gun at Ricky's head.

Ricky grinning.

RICKY: You don't have it in you -- that darkness. You don't have it in you to kill a man in cold blood.

Ricky is daring Lucas with his eyes, Lucas clicking his gun...

but, no...

Lucas just walks away..

Ricky calling after him!

RICKY: That's why that wimpy friend of yours died like the punk that he was. He's a punk, Scott! A punk that shouldn't be --

BANG!

Ricky collapses to the grond dead...a lifeless, meaningless body as

we see Lucas standing there with a smoking gun in his hand, apparently having put Ricky out his misery.

THE CROWD of reporters STUNNED.

Karen, Peyton and The Tree Hill gang only staring.

Ricky's gang members getting angry, looking to the captain.

ANGRY GANG MEMBER: Hey, what are you waiting for? Arrest him. He just murdered a man.

Lucas throws his gun to the ground, the gang members still angry.

ANGRY MEMBER: I know you all saw it.

Everyone turns away, including the reporters, ignoring Ricky's death.

ANGRY MEMBER: He just killed Ricky! You know he did! MURDEREEEEEEEEEEER!

Lucas starts walking away...

The cops taking the gang members, loading them into the cars as they all complain.

THIRD EXTRA COP: Yeah, yeah, save it for the judge.

The captain moving to look down at Ricky.

CAPTAIN: May God have mercy on his soul...the bastard.

THE AMBULANCE is LOUD as it pulls up, the paramedics rushing to Mouth.

As Lucas walks toward his friends, the captain looking back at him.

CAPTAIN: Lucas?

Lucas turning around, the captain tossing the boy's badge his way, Lucas catching it.

CAPTAIN: You'll be needing that.

Lucas holds it up, and shakes his head as he approaches the others.

The paramedics loading Mouth's lifeless body into the van as they zip it up, and Brooke stands close by sobbing.

The gang watching.

WE HEAR LUCAS' VOICE IN VOICE-OVER SAYING: All my life...I've avoided killing -- thought there was a better way of going about justice -- but now I know...sometimes murder isn't such a bad thing.

FADE TO:

**DAYS LATER - THE FUNREAL **

Karen, Lucas, Brooke, Jake, Peyton, all along with the Tree Hill gang watching Mouth's casket rest before them.

Other family members there as the priest speaks from the bible.

PRIEST: He created all things molded, so that they might exist in generative forces of this world...and there is no destructive poison to them -- for the dominion of Hade's is not on earth ... for righteousness is immortal.

Brooke dabs her hankercheif to her eyes.  
Mournful cries witnessed all over.

PRIEST: Ashes to ashes...dust to dust.

A LIMOUSINE pulls up, the Tree Hill gang looking there.

A WELL-DRESSED MAN steps out...

MY GOD!

Felix?

He stares at Brooke.

FELIX: Brooke?

Brooke walks to him, barely able to keep up her composure.

BROOKE: Felix...

FELIX: I have a cousin here in Chicago. He told me what happened.

Felix hugs her, more sobbing.

FELIX: Mouth was my friend too.

Anna steps out of the car, joining Brooke and Felix's side.

ANNA: Mouth was a good person. He didn't deserve to die.

They all walk to the place where Mouth is to be buried.

**LATER - AT THE AIRPORT **

Bright and sunny.

Peyton is saying goodbye to Jake and Jenny.

Niki watching to the side.

Jenny hugs Peyton.

JENNY: Bye, Peyt.

Peyton kisses her on the cheek.

PEYTON: Bye, squirt.

JENNY: You'll come visit me, right?

PEYTON: You betcha.

Jake picks Jenny up, holding his luggage in the other hand.

He looks to Peyton.

JAKE: Peyton...

PEYTON: Goodbye, Jake.

They hug, Jenny in between them, hugging  
again tightly.

Peyton wiping the forming tears away, backing away slowly as she kisses them a goodbye to the cheek.

She backs away until she is finally gone.  
Jenny whining.

Niki approaching Jake.

NIKI: Well, I have a separate plane to catch, so I'll just...

Niki starts to walk away, but...

JAKE: Why...Why don't you ride with us.

Niki turns back around, smiling wide at him.

NIKI: Thought you'd never ask.

She picks up her luggage.

Walking to join Jake and Jenny as they giggle.

All three pacing down the walk area.

**AS OUTSIDE OF THE AIRPORT **

NEAR NATHAN AND HALEY'S PRIVATE JET

Nathan and Haley, the Tree Hill gang and

Karen are all saying goodbye to Lucas.

Peyton coming to stand with them.

Tim pats Lucas on the back.

TIM: Good-looking out.

He winks at Peyton.

TIM: See you, chick.

Tim gets onto the plane.

Fergie rubs Lucas' head.

FERGIE: For good luck.

Lucas smiles, Fergie leaving toward the plane as well.

Skills gives Lucas dap as they bump hands together.

SKILLS: Never be another one like you, Dawg.  
That's what Mouth would always say.

Skills grins at Peyton.

SKILLS: Be cool, skinny girl.

PEYTON: Goodbye, Skills.

Skills gets on.

Nathan leans in, him and Lucas embracing in that brotherly manly hug as we're used to seeing them do.

Lucas smiling.

LUCAS: Couldn't have done it without you, brother.

NATHAN: You neither, man.

Nathan flips a coin at Peyton, Peyton grabbing it in time. Nathan smirking.

NATHAN: Take care.

PEYTON: You too, Nate.

Nathan boards the jet.

Haley giving Lucas one big hug.

HALEY: This was the weirdest few days ever, huh?

LUCAS: Yeah, something like that.

HALEY: I'm going to miss you, Luke.

LUCAS: Only a visit away, Hales.

HALEY: I know.

She pulls away, grinning, then focusing her eyes on Peyton as she points to her.

HALEY: And, you... Ms..don't be a stranger.  
They hug.

PEYTON: Be seeing you, Haley.

Haley joins the others.

Karen is worried about something as she last approaches Lucas and Peyton.

KAREN: Brooke?

LUCAS: She's... she's still hurting, understandably. Felix said he'd help us with everything. Mouth's inspiration. His will to accomplish those impossible dreams made by young aspiring broadcasters all over the world -- dreams that he always said were possible if you wanted it badly enough.

Karen smiles.

KAREN: I'm so proud of you, my boy.

She hugs him.

LUCAS: I know, mom. I know.

She pulls away, seemingly as if she's about to once again hold onto him for dear life.

Lucas sees this too.

LUCAS: Oh, come on, mom. This isn't the part where you tell me there is only one Tree Hill, is it?

Karen purses her lips together in humor.

KAREN: Why, do you want it to be?

LUCAS: Nah. Once was enough.

She giggles, hugging him again.

Then to Peyton.

KAREN: You had better watch out for this one.

Peyton turns to Lucas, smiling wide.

PEYTON: I plan to.  
Karen boards the plane...

Lucas and Peyton backing away behind the boarder fence as they hear the jet take off down the runway, and it soon SOARING  
into the sky.

Finally alone, Peyton turns to Lucas.

PEYTON: So...you ever gonna tell me how that whole HCM thing played out with you and your father?

LUCAS: You ever gonna tell me how that whole break-up thing played out with you and Jake?

Peyton looks up at him, teasingly.

PEYTON: Maybe... after I take care of this whole morning-sickness thing.

LUCAS: Right.

They continue walking ahead, Lucas soon realizing what she's said.

LUCAS: What?

Peyton giggling, realizing that he's caught on.

He stops her, making her turn to him.

LUCAS: You're not saying what I think you're saying. No way.

PEYTON: You're the one who didn't use, condoms, Mr.

LUCAS: It takes two, Ms.

Peyton giggles once more, Lucas disbelieving.

He squints at her.

LUCAS: You do not have morning sickness. No one gets it that fast. No one even knows they're pregnant that fast.

PEYTON: Maybe not...but just call it a woman's intuition.

Lucas gazes at her.

LUCAS: You're saying you're pregnant?

Peyton runs ahead, laughing.

Lucas grinning as he jokes...

LUCAS: Hey! Get back here, you scumbag.

He catches up to her, pulling her into his arms as they laugh.

AND AS THE SUN SETS

we see them from a distance, embracing.

PEYTON: Oh, I'm a scumbag, am I?

LUCAS: You're my scumbag.

They kiss passionately.

**FADE OUT **


End file.
